Alaska, part 3: This is it… The End?
by PARN of hero
Summary: 16 years ago, Annabeth received a prophecy. One of their children will destroy demigods camps. Now, their older child Derek plans war. Annabeth was kidnapped. Will the Jacksons stop the prophecy of happening? Who will stay alive? Dark and full of twists. It's not a happy story.
1. Cora

**Disclaimer: Cora and Derek Jackson are my characters. The rest of the Olympian demigods are by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: I'm so happy of starting this new and final part of the installment: Alaska... Why Alaska? Well, it started with a journey there, then a quest there and for the Jacksons is their home and hopefully they will return... or not! I am still writing this story, so far 20 chapters and 30,000+words... Fridays update.**

**Sorry, Thalia's fans. It's part of the story, just a little twist, and I say WHY NOT?!**

**1\. Cora**

Two days ago, I left my home and my dad. I left Alaska, the place I had always lived. Of course I was sad of leaving everything behind, but at the same time I was so happy of finally being a hunter. I thought the ritual would be more interesting. I just said a couple of sentences and I am now a hunter.

This was my destiny. I didn't know how much it really was until Thalia told me the truth yesterday. My mom promised me to Artemis before I was born. I was meant to be a hunter since the womb. That explained everything: my bow skills, my dreams, my monster radar and my pull toward Thalia, and eventually to Artemis.

Thalia also told me my mom's reason to do it. My mom was protecting me from the Gods. I was the one to destroy, the legacy of the prophecy that forced my parents to move to Alaska in the first place. They thought, myself included, it was Derek since he was the oldest. However, Artemis assured my mom I was the one, leaving her two choices: me becoming a hunter or die before I was even born. I didn't know what to think when Thalia told me that. I still don't know. I understood my mom and I was happy she chose to save me but I really didn't feel like the one. Was I really that strong?

As we travelled through Canada, I couldn't stop thinking in Derek, my big brother. I should have tried to stop him but I was so busy mourning my dead uncle. Maybe if I had gone behind Derek instead of my dad, we would be together.

The future had been mudded and unpredictable for the last couple of days. I wish to have been able to see the outcome of everything. I wish to find a way to prevent it all. How I wish to dream the perfect solution to save my family. I had never been able to control seeing the future. It just comes to me in a dream. It sounds so cliché.

Today, we stopped at Winnipeg, a really interesting town. The hunters of Artemis, we, set our tents in the countryside with an awesome view of the city lights. We had dinner around a big fire. I liked being surrounded by my sisters. They are fun, strong and mostly interesting. I knew in my heart this was my place to be but I can't stop feeling like it was never my choice. I didn't choose by my own free will. For a brief moment, it made me trapped, almost betrayed by my mom and the Gods.

Over dinner, Thalia stared at me most of the time. I knew why perfectly. Her electric blue eyes were sad. She was worried by my family. She was probably thinking on my dad since I looked the most like him. Then I noticed how she looked at me, with some strange longing in her eyes. I took me a while to figure it out after seeing the same look a couple of times before throughout the years.

Once I realized what she was thinking and feeling, I couldn't help it but I cried. I was sad for my sister and godmother. I wondered if my dad knew that Thalia loved him beyond friendship and family. Thalia's curse and blessing was now mine. Never say aloud words of love to a man. It wasn't that bad since I had never been in love. I could never long for something I have never had, right?

After dinner, I was on my tent getting ready for bed. By tomorrow, we would be in New Jersey and Camp Half-Blood. I was kind of excited. I had seen the place in the pictures of my parents and it seems magical, almost surreal. Cabins filled with demigods according to their godly parents, the fires, the sing-alongs, the games, the lake and mostly the sense of family.

I was already under covers when I heard someone entering into my tent. I recognized the quick quiet steps since I heard them since I was a baby.

"Cora, are you sleeping?" said Thalia. I uncovered myself and looked her. She looked sad to the verge of crying. This was probably the first time I had ever seen her vulnerable, so vulnerable that worried me.

"Are you sure of leaving your dad? I didn't seem right... Kelp Head is lost without us" Thalia tried to sound sassy and ironical but she sounded just worried.

We stared at each other. I knew I was the bad one by leaving my dad like that. We left him in a bad emotional shape. He blamed himself for mom and Derek. I felt the same so I breathed out a loud worried sigh.

"We must. Dad must go to Camp Jupiter, if he knows… well, you know him"

Thalia nodded at my words. She knew I was right. My dad was too loyal for his loved ones, saving a friend before the world. That's why we needed to make the decision for him. We needed to be cold-headed like mom.

"I do. Are you sure Annabeth is there?" said Thalia. I told her yesterday that I dreamed about my mom.

"I am not, but it's a clue" I breathed out another loud sigh. Thalia sat on my bed. I moved giving her space in my bed. She gave me painful look before sighing.

"I still think we should have told your dad" said Thalia. Her eyes were almost watering but she rubbed them before any tear could fall. She was trying to be detached.

"Thalia, my dad would risk everything for my mom, right now, he needs to find Derek. My brother is lost" I said and tears started to run wild. I wanted so much to find my brother. I had been so worried for him and my dreams showed nothing of his whereabouts.

"Are you sure?" said Thalia weakly. All my determination was quivering by her voice. She wanted to return too, to find Derek by herself, to help my dad.

"I dreamed it" I said and I knew those words would end the conversation and any hesitation on my godmother. She trusted my dreams with her life. Thalia sighed as she was trying to avoid crying.

"So where are we going?" said Thalia.

"Chicago" I said weakly but with hope. My dreams showed my mom near the metallic bean which is very popular there. She was near the water, alive and well. I could feel in every fiber of my body.

"Ok, right after we drop you uncle at Camp. Okay? Good night" said Thalia and kissed my forehead before leaving me alone in my tent.

"Good night" I whispered and hugged my pillow before drifting into the liquid tranquility of dreamland.

In my dreams, I saw my mom again. She was in some kind of room with metallic walls and chipped paint. I could hear nothing but the deafening sound of heartbeats beating so loud and fast that gave me a headache. My mom seemed to not care nor notice the sound. I moved around as I tried to see something to help me find her but nothing except for the bean sparkling in the far bathed by moonlight.

I woke up anxious. Knowing ahead isn't always the best thing; however I don't get to choose. My dreams find me.


	2. Thalia

**Disclaimer: Cora Jackson is my character, the rest are by the ever mesmerizing Uncle Rick.**

**Author's note: I am a little disappointed, because I thought the stats of this story would go to the roof on the first week like other stories. ****W****ell, you can't always get what you want... but 30 views. COME ON!**

**It's almost finished. I'm still adding, cutting, editing and making clearer some parts. Over 43,000 words in 28 chapters, unless I add another one. I had fun with this story because... you will have to read to find out.**

**2\. Thalia**

After talking to Cora, I went to my own tent. I walked around in circles by my bed thinking. I was really worried for Percy alone in Alaska, Derek missing, Annabeth kidnapped and Cora with me. My only family left, outside my hunter sisters, was separated and destined to suffer, dam demigods and our tragic lives.

Cora seemed to be fine as she was adapting to our way of living. I had always known she was meant to be with us. I waited for 13 years for this moment, yet I am worried. I don't want her to ever regret her choice. I don't regret it most of the time, except in those scarce brief moments where Percy and I are watching my favorite TV show on his sofa. I could picture us being together as a couple, being loved by him. I shook the idea off as fast as it came. I gave up the possibility of finding the love of my life, of being loved, mostly for the great prophecy, and the other part for Annabeth. Percy is her love and I couldn't stand between them, even if I had a smallest chance. Once I loved Luke and I lost him. I couldn't open my heart again just to lose that someone, not again.

Tomorrow, we would be back in Camp. It's been years since the last time we were here, mayb years. The place was already filled with strangers, a new generation of demigods. I knew already that I have a new sister living in my old cabin, Keira, just 10 years old and alone like I was before I found Luke and Annabeth. I hoped for Keira to find a family at Camp.

I slept maybe at dawn just a couple of hours. After waking up maybe at 9 in the morning, I looked at my maps looking for the fastest and safest way to get back to Camp as soon as possible. I needed to go to Chicago with Cora to find Annabeth. I really hoped she was there.

Around midmorning, we travelled fast and without delays to Camp Half-blood. We reached my old hill by sunset. The tree that I used to be is still strong and guarded by the dragon and the Golden Fleece. I looked at the place with a small sense of longing. I didn't miss being a tree, just the quietness.

"Thalia, is this it?" said Cora looking at the whole place mesmerized. She seemed to be amazed.

"Yes, this is it. What do you think?" Cora opened her mouth to gasp loudly. We already knew most of the place by the picture but it's completely different than really being here.

"It's amazing. The pictures couldn't really capture all, right? It just feels peaceful"

"You are right about that. Come on, let's go. I will show you everything after we talk to Chiron or tomorrow at dawn. Are you ready?"

Cora gave a small nod. I could see her body tensing at the idea of Malcolm's death body in his coffin.

"I think I am" said Cora weakly. I nodded at her.

"Hunters, let's roll" I roared and the hunters walked inside all the way to our cabin to settle down. 4 of my sisters were on the carriage carrying Malcolm's coffin.

Campers looked at us with confused and anxious eyes. A coffin and hunters weren't exactly a good peaceful sign. We were almost at our cabin when Chiron came galloping at full speed at us. He stopped loudly spooking the carriage's deer.

"Hunters, Thalia, what brings you here? What happened?" said Chiron taking a look at us and the carriage.

"Chiron, it's good to see you too. I think it's better to discuss this inside" I said politely as the campers started to gather around us.

"Of course" said Chiron leading the way to the big house.

"Hunters, rest" I said loudly. Cora stood closer and I leaned to her to whisper: "Come with me" Cora nodded and followed me and Chiron toward to the house.

Once inside, I couldn't help myself, neither Cora, to look for the pictures on the wall hoping for a glimpse of Annabeth and Percy as well as Jason, Piper, Luke and Leo, old campers, some gone, some just living their lives.

"Is this Jason?" said Cora pointing to one picture in which he was hugging Piper.

"Yeap, my baby brother" I said and touched the picture. I really missed him. He died like a hero but it didn't hurt any less now or ever.

"Look, mom and dad" Cora pointed to another picture. I nodded and stared at the picture. They were taking hands in front of the Poseidon cabin, just grinning and waving at the camera. They were probably just 16, maybe right after the Titan war.

"They look so young" said Cora in awe.

"Thalia, sit down please" said Chiron behind us. I saw him in his magical wheelchair. Cora gasped by my side in wonder. "You must be Cora, legacy of Poseidon and Athena. I'm Chiron, the camp director"

Cora nodded and shook his hand saying "Nice to meet you, sir" very politely. I could tell my goddaughter was impressed by everything. We sat on the small couch and Chiron moved his wheelchair facing us.

"Is is happening?" said Chiron concerned. Cora nodded and started to cry silently.

"Annabeth was kidnapped, Derek ran away and Malcolm is dead" I said and Chiron sighed loudly. His hands rubbed his temple as he was worried. A new threat, nothing really new, but it was still danger. Campers would die.

"Thank you for bringing Malcolm home. His brothers and sisters, mostly Annabeth, wouldn't like it otherwise. What do you need from us?"

"For now, nothing, just keep your eyes and ears open for any clue of Derek and Annabeth. Cora dreamed of her, maybe near. We will follow the lead, tomorrow, after the burning... Maybe Rachel could come. We might need her insight" I said. Cora just nodded. Chiron stared at us focusing on Cora for two seconds before nodding too. I knew him long enough to know that he knew about Cora.

"Don't worry, Cora. Your mom is a strong woman and an amazing demigod. She will be just fine" said Chiron.

"Thank you, sir" said Cora wiping her tears followed by a small hopeful smile.

"It's almost time for dinner. You must be hungry" said Chiron and we nodded. Right on cue, the conch horn blew and it was time to eat.

I walked with Cora out to our table where our big loud sisterhood was already there fighting and talking. They greeted at us with big smiles. We sat down and we ate surrounded of peaceful quietness of Camp Half-blood at full summer swing. I felt at home.

After dinner, everybody walked to the sing-along. Cora seemed to be excited of singing and be for a while just another camper. Some demigods engaged brief conversations with her. She smiled at them. She was polite as she declined the advances of some cheeky sons of Hermes.

Looking at her blushing and trying to put distance at them, I couldn't help feeling some disappointment. As much as I loved Cora being one of us, I did want her to be a typical teenager, to have friends, maybe boyfriends. I wanted her to find love.

Then I felt bad for Percy. He told me in more than once that he dreamed of Cora's wedding. I dreamed her wedding too in one occasion. She was happy wearing a white dress dancing with Percy, the proud father of the bride. They were smiling and happy. However, Cora was now one of us. Bad things happen to the hunter who breaks her vow.

After everything, we went to our cabin to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and slept immediately.


	3. Percy

**Disclaimer: The Jackson kids are mine.**

**Author's Note: I'm still dissappointed how the story is picking up in Views (106), Review (3), Favorites (4) and Follows (3). I thought it was good. Maybe it's the title or the summary. Well, those who are reading this, I hope you like it so far. I am really thankful.**

**3\. Percy**

I slept the whole day after Cora and Thalia left. I really didn't know what else to do. I felt stuck. I needed to find my son, to reason with him and mostly I wanted to go to find Annabeth. I was sick of worry for her. I really didn't know what to do first. I was torn between my wife and my son.

As I woke up the day after, I tried to reach and found nothing. Annabeth wasn't there anymore to hug and kiss like every morning. I looked at the empty side of our bed and I felt anxious like a panic attack getting into me. It was just like when Annabeth ran away to Alaska 16 years ago. I felt left behind once again. Suddenly, I felt my heartbeat and breathing accelerating.

Immediately, I shook my head trying to erase those terrible miserable feelings of abandonment. I replaced them with hope. I would find Derek and Annabeth making everything alright.

I jumped into the shower and got ready to depart: a backpack with clothes, Ambrosia, Nectar, Drachmas, Deaneries, wallet and my keys. I needed to get moving. I knew for a fact Derek would go to Camp Jupiter first. His hate for Romans was evidently when he left.

Before I left, I called my neighbor to take care of the animals, especially the horses. Cora would kill me if something happens to them. They are the favorite animals in the farm.

I travelled all day and night in a little boat that I had in the coast. I stayed as close to the shore as possible hoping to find Derek along the way. I felt somehow homesick remembering the first time I travelled the same route with a similar boat with Hazel and Frank, so many years ago. I missed Frank. It was really a shame. He was a really good guy and he died too young.

At dawn, I reached the closest shore to Camp Jupiter. I saw the little boat owned by the Legion and parked mine next to it. Mine looked 10 times better that the tattered ruined boat with chipped paint and useless engine. I wanted to sink the boat as I remembered how Octavian convinced the Senate to use a similar one with Hazel and Frank. Yet, I did nothing.

It probably took me one hour to finally reach to the entrance to Camp right in the Caldecott tunnel. I saw two teens guarding the service door. They were two boys, probably 17 or 18, wearing their helmets and breast armors. The tallest one kept his eyes on me as I got closer to them. He probably thought I was clueless mortal walking dangerously right by the traffic.

"Hello" I said waving at them as I stopped in front of them. The tall one moved his spear closer to me.

"Move along. There is nothing to see" said the short one, as I saw two spears in his forearm.

"Don't worry, son of Mars. I was on the Legion… briefly" I said as I showed to him my forearm. Both guys stared at my arm with awe and some concern.

"Come in, son of Neptune" said the tall one.

As I passed by them, I heard one whispering to the other: "He has returned" I couldn't help it, but I had a little smile of my face. I was still remembered even after all these years.

I walked at ease enjoying the sight of the place. I haven't been here in 17 years. It felt like a lifetime and this place was exactly the same as I remembered it. I wanted to go right to Camp but I wanted to see the city first. I dreamed once to have a peaceful life here with Annabeth. If it wasn't for the prophecy, Derek and Cora would have raised here. I could totally picture my kids running and laughing in the streets, fountains and plazas.

As I reached the city limits, I saw Terminus intensely staring at me. I knew he wouldn't let me in with Riptide in my pocket but what could I do if my sword always returns to me? Then I notice that there were more guards protecting the city than the last time I was here. Were they preparing for war against Derek already?

"Percy!" I heard a voice yelling at me at my back. I turned around and I saw one of my best friends.

"Hazel!" I yelled and ran at her. I took her in my arms into a big bear hug. I heard her giggling in my ear. We were happy of seeing each other after maybe a decade.

"It's been so long. I've missed you a lot" said Hazel. I took her hand and pulled away to see her. She wasn't the same petite sweet and shy teenager, but a really beautiful grown woman of 29 years old.

"Me too" I said with a smile. Hazel stared at me and matched my smile.

"How are you? Come. You will tell me everything over coffee" said Hazel and pulled me toward the city.

"But Terminus?" I stammered as I was being pulled. Hazel stopped and looked back at me.

"Don't worry. After the giants, he loosened up a little, especially when it comes to you" Hazel nodded and I followed to the city. As she said, Terminus just glared at me when I passed the city limits.

We walked for a couple of minutes without talking until we reached a small coffee place just in front of a large fountain. The place seemed to be really popular as I was really packed with couples, teens, and friends drinking different beverages and pastries. On the entrance, there was an old-fashioned squared sign with Hazel written on it also had a fleur de leis.

"Wow, this is yours?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's being a really busy couple of years" Hazel shrugged as they stepped in. The place was crowded inside.

"I can see that" I whispered and soon we were again out with a couple of coffee and a bagel on my hands. We sat on an empty and secluded outdoor table. I took a bite of his bagel which was really delicious.

"So, tell me. What brings you here?" said Hazel concerned. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

"You don't know? I thought you already did… why the tight guard?" Hazel stared at me and pressed her lips giving out a small sigh.

"According to our augur, danger is coming. He didn't say what or when, but soon" said Hazel and stared at the cup of coffee on her hands. I moved my hand to touch hers, but a loud bang resounded around us. I stood up immediately ready to find the menace.

"What's that noise?" I said looking around. Hazel sighed annoyed as she took my hand preventing me of moving forward.

From the other side of the fountain, two teenagers were running away from five or six legionaries with wooden swords. They were around 13 years old with brown hair.

"Those troublemakers" said Hazel annoyed as they were getting closer to us.

"Who are they?" I said.

"James and Taylor, Jason's younger twin siblings" said Hazel and I turned to see her really shocked by the information.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why I didn't know?" I said staring at Hazel.

"Well, you could call more often, don't you think?" shrugged Hazel as she was by my side.

"Touché" I said nodding.

"I will introduce them to you" said Hazel waving at them. "James, Taylor, come here!" yelled Hazel calling at them.

"No!" they yelled back at unison as they passed by our side with a wooden sword on one hand and a bag on the other.

"No more free cookies!" yelled Hazel making them stop abruptly.

"Yes, ma'am!" yelled the boys as they ran back to the follower legionaries and attacked them. In less of a minute, the six fully armed soldiers were knocked out cold on the ground. I was really impressed by their skills.

Before I realized it, both boys were in front of us dusting off their clothes with mischievous smiles. They looked more like sons of Mercury as they remained me a lot of the Stoll brothers.

"James, Taylor, meet Percy Jackson, son of Neptune" said Hazel. They waved at me.

"Just like little Zoey?" said one of the brothers.

"Who is Zoey?" I said and right on cue, a little black haired girl came running apparently at them.

"You TWO will PAY!" yelled the little girl.

"That's Zoey… Let's run" said the other brother and they ran away fast giggling.

"I have a sister?" I said turning my eyes to Hazel. "How old is she?"

"Just 7" said Hazel and yelled at the little girl "Zoey, come here"

Zoey stopped her tracks in front of us and roared "I will get you later, sky pirates" at the sons of Jupiter. Then her eyes fixed on me.

"Zoey, this is…" said Hazel.

"Percy, right? I'm Zoe. So you are my brother. Everybody talks about the awesome hero son of Neptune who never visits" Zoey shook my hand with a little amused smile. Her sea-green eyes stared at me. She looked ready to strike at any moment. I could sense she was like a storm: unpredictable, powerful and deathly. Was I like that at her age?

"Well, I'm being busy. I lived far away" I said shrugging. My words intrigued her as she stared at me with awe.

Zoey said curiously "Where?"

"Alaska"

"I might be 7, but I'm not a fool. Demigods don't live in Alaska. It's dangerous. Everybody knows that" spatted Zoey not believing a single word.

"It is really dangerous but I lived very happy there. I raised two kids, older than you, there with my wife Annabeth, daughter of Athena" I said and she eventually nodded believing me.

"Really? Is it true that giants live there like bears in the wild? Monsters attacks everyday and things like that" said Zoey really excited. Her eyes sparkled as she wanted to know more.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"Cool!"

Suddenly, armed legionaries surrounded us right in the middle of the city. A tall red-haired stood out and talked loudly "Son of Neptune, welcome back, you are required by the Senate right now"

I nodded at them. Hazel looked at me and them before patting my shoulder.

"Let's talk later. It's good to have you back, son of Neptune… Zoey, come with me" said Hazel and walked inside her coffee shop with our plates and cups, leaving alone to face the Senate. Zoey gave me one worried smile before going inside following Hazel. I thought my situation for a second and followed the guards to the Senate building.


	4. Cora II

**Disclaimer: Cora Jackson is my beloved girl, the rest well, not.**

**Author's Notes: I'm still sad that the views hasn't picked up, well, whatever, I am not doing this for the fame or glory but because I enjoy doing it. I hope you like the new update on Mondays and Tuesdays!**

**4\. Cora**

After seeing Thalia sleeping in the cabin at our first night at Camp, I couldn't sleep. I really tried. I just felt wired so I went outside. I wanted to see my dad's cabin. My hunter sisters told me it still remained empty. I walked slowly and carefully. I knew for my parents' story. It was forbidden to be outside late at night. I was almost there when I ran into a red-haired woman.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare" said the woman shaking me hand. I was so perplexed that I just stared at her. She was just like the pictures, the great Oracle of Delphi.

"I say the same. My name is Cora Piper Jackson" I said once I made my brain working again.

"I can see you are blessed by Artemis. You glow" said Rachel pointing to my skin and I stared at my arm. It was true I had the same glow as Thalia's. How come I hadn't notice it before?

"Yes, I am. I was blessed even before I was born too" Rachel narrowed her eyes at me analyzing me. Her eyes were searching for something in me in complete silence making a little edgy.

"You have another blessing too, your dreams…" her eyes narrowed harder at me concentrating her thoughts "but I can't put my finger who was the God, maybe Hypnos, maybe Apollo, maybe even Koios or Delphi herself without my knowledge" said Rachel making me gasp in surprise.

"Really? I thought it was part of Artemis's blessing" I said weakly and confused.

"Your power to dream and see the future is growing at a dangerous speed. I can sense it. Whoever blessed you has unknown and dangerous reasons"

"What can I do?" I said feeling somehow hopeless. I was worried of seeing my family's deaths, of not being able to protect them.

"It's for you to decide" said Rachel leaving me alone as fast as she came in the first place. For a second, I thought I might imagine meeting her.

As I walked inside the cabin 3, I could totally picture my dad being here. It smelled like him, even with the thick layer of dust on top of the furniture, just 16 years of solitude. I saw some pictures of my parents in the wall next to a bed. I supposed it was my dad's bed. I jumped at the dusty mattress making me cough by the amount of dust around me. I saw the pictures and stared at the ceiling thinking in what my dad thought during his nights here.

Then I felt lonely like I hadn't in days. I wondered if my dad felt the same solitude as he lived here several summers. The silence was just deafening, enough to drive everyone crazy.

Before I really noticed, my dreams found me. I was on a luxurious room, maybe in a mansion. I could see a modest bed and desk but the wall had a rich and expensive, but torn and faded, wallpaper. There were two armchairs by the roaring fire in the fireplace. It's a pleasant fire making the room warmer.

In an armchair by the fire, I saw an old man wearing strange green snake-skin clothes. He seemed nice and once handsome. He stared at me then he moved his hand for me to sit down on the other armchair.

"Who are you?" I said as I sat down. He stared at me with his green eyes, so unlike mine.

"I'm a dream seer like you" he said with a sad smile. His hand moved to support his head and a cup of coffee appeared in front of me just like magic.

"Drink" he said as another cup appeared in his hand. He took a sip gasping at the hot beverage. I did the same. It tasted as plain normal coffee, nothing really remarkable or different.

"What's your name?" I said.

"It's not important. We must move along. Come one" said the old man staring at the clock above the fireplace, and the whole scene changed. We were back in Alaska now. I could see the house we lived when I was younger, years before we bought the farm. It was exactly as I remembered it from the soft blue color at the walls to the green grass at bright morning daylight. I grabbed a piece of grass with my left hand. It felt real just like I remembered.

"Why are we here? This was my old house. Those are Derek's toys in the front yard. Is this the past?" I said pointing to several wooden swords and bows on the ground.

"This is the moment you became like me. Look" said the old man in the exact moment when Derek and I came outside. He was probably 5 years old making me 2. I was so little. I sighed as I saw myself taking a sword in my tiny chubby hands.

Suddenly, a snake appeared crawling to us. It was huge python. The animal moved toward me. Probably, my demigod's instincts kicked in because I tried to slash it with my wooden sword hurting it nothing at all.

"Mom, come here. A big snake!" yelled Derek scared.

The snake raised her head meeting my eyes at my height. It made hissing soothing sounds at me. I saw myself staring at the animal for a couple of seconds before I passed out and mom ran outside with a kitchen knife in her hand. Mom looked at the younger version of me and ran at me checking my vitals. The snake disappeared also everything around us.

"Why did you show me this?" I said looking that we were back in the luxurious mansion room sitting in the same armchairs. The old man stared at me for a second before shrugging.

"No reason at all. Sometimes we don't choose the dreams, the things or the futures we see"

"The futures?" I said really surprised. He nodded and looked to the empty space thinking his words.

"Every single decision can change what lies ahead. Most decisions may change just small brushes in the overall painted picture, but some… well, change everything. I saved a girl destined of dying once" said the old man with a sad smile.

I sank on my armchair thinking the ideas of futures. Maybe there was a way around. Maybe I could save everybody.

"Don't try to look into the future" said the old man suddenly making jump in my seat. He seemed to be knew exactly what I was thinking. Was he also a mind-reader?

"Why?" I said confused. The old man leaned closer to me. His green eyes sparkled in the fire as he stared at me. Then he sat back in his armchair sinking in the furniture.

"I will bring nothing but trouble. I was punished once by the Gods" he said insightfully looking at the fire. His whole voice had a rich sadness, a longing of once a happy life.

"I don't choose to see this or anything at all" I spatted angrily. I felt upset since it was never my choice.

"It's better for you to keep thinking that" he said making me gasp in surprise.

"Can I control it, then?" I said leaning to him. He shook his head but his eyes nodded at me with fear.

"Don't try to do it if you want Apollo on your good side. He won't hesitate to harm you even if you are a hunter of Artemis. I don't know why my father curse you" said the old man.

"So this is a curse?" I asked.

The old man pursed his lips and breathed out a loud sigh as he said torment sad "For me… it was"

I looked at him, really at him. He was an old man full of regret. Was he here to warn me of myself? I stared at my cup of coffee which miraculously it was still on my hand.

"I… Will I see you again?" I said almost stammering. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm death by the time you were born" he said.

"But how are you talking to me?" I said looking at him. He seemed to be alive to me.

"Dreams and the future are like water… fluid and moving in every direction: future, past and present doesn't really mean anything… Don't worry about me; I died by saving your godmother when she was young, well, younger. We saved each other. Express my gratitude to her, please" said the old man.

"I will. I hope to see you again. I like you, you are nice" I said and his liver spotted hand touched mine.

"I really hope the same. I always wanted someone to talk using my own voice. Long story… Someone just like me" said the old man and I woke up as the raising sunlight hit my eyes.

I looked at my surroundings really confused by everything. I was still in my dad's old bed in Cabin 3. That dream felt so real and then I opened my left hand. There were green stains on my palm.


	5. Thalia II

**Disclaimer: Miss Cora Piper Jackson is my only original characters in this chapter. The rest like Thalia, Phoebe, Rachel and other belong to Rick Riordan**

**Author's Note: Sorry for Thalia fans, but she really is... Happy Tuesday!**

**5\. Thalia**

As morning came, I woke up to find Cora's empty bed. I thought for a seconds she could be kidnapped too, but then I realized we were on Camp, the safest place of us. Cora was probably walking around looking at the place.

"Cora?" asked Phoebe as she saw me wide awake.

"Out, probably. It's her first time here. She must be excited getting familiar with the place" I said as I was stretching in my bed. I thought of going to Cabin 1 to see my little sister Keira, but maybe later. We had more urgent matters.

After a quick shower and ordering hunters to tidy up the place, I went outside to look for Cora. I looked at the lake, the fields, the arena, the pavilion and nothing. Then it hit me, she must be in her dad's cabin.

I walked slowly trying to get my emotions on check. Cora would be on my back all day if she saw me crying there. I just missed Kelp Head and his cabin smelled like him. I felt terrible leaving him alone, but Cora said it was necessary. I had to trust her and her dreams.

"Cora?" I said softly as I entered to the dusty salty smelling cabin number 3.

I saw Cora sleeping in her dad's bed. She looked peaceful and covered in dirt of the unused bed. I sat in the corner of the bed and looked around.

The pictures of Annabeth, Grover, Percy and other demigods were almost falling from the wall, just a soft breeze of going down. Already on the floor, there was a dusty old picture of Percy and me. His arm was on my shoulder pulling me closer. He had such a large endearing goofy smile on his face. I just looked annoyed. I took the picture in my hands blowing off the dust. Then I stared at the picture for a couple of seconds. We were so young, well I still was.

Cora moved to the side. Under the pillow I saw the corner of another picture. I grabbed and I saw Annabeth smiling at the camera. She looked happy and in love. I guessed Percy was the one holding the camera. They were so meant to be. I put the picture back in its place and left before I started crying.

I stayed outside the cabin just waiting for Cora to wake up. I knew the sun would wake her up in no time. It was already raising high.

In less of ten minutes, Cora came out with nervous stare. She looked at me and tried to smile. I could see her fidgeting almost on the edge.

"What did you dream?" I said making her focus on me. She gave me this conflicted look.

"I don't know if I can tell you all. It was really strange" said Cora as she took my hand. She needed some reassure.

"You can tell anything, you know that" Cora pursed her lips with a little sigh and nodded.

"An old man wearing a green snake-skin jacket told me to tell you 'express my gratitude to her'. I met him in my dream" said Cora and I gasped in complete surprise. I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. He had been dead for more of 20 years.

"How is that possible?"

"Dreams are liquid moving in every direction: future, past and present doesn't really mean anything" said Cora nodding. She sounded like Annabeth quoting a book fact. I tried to comprehend her words but it was too much information at once. I just ran away to my old cabin 1 hoping for Keira to be out, hoping to be alone.

Inside Cabin 1, Keira wasn't there. I walked to my former nook and sat on my dusty bed. I felt like crying as the memories of Halcyon Green, Luke and the mansion were swirling in my head. How much he told me that day that I didn't comprehend at first. I thought it was gibberish of an old man but he was right all along. I finally emerged of the cabin just as the conch horn blew announcing breakfast.

As I was stepping out, Cora was there leaning on the wall. She looked worried for me. I felt like the young one here. I should be the one worried for her, not the other way around. She is way younger and more innocent that she seems.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. It's been years since the last time I thought of Halcyon Green"

"That's his name. He didn't tell me"

"He… let's go to eat" I said pulling her hand. I didn't want to talk about him anymore for the time being.

At our table, our sisters were eating between laughs and giggles. We ate in modest quietness, each one in her thoughts. I saw Keira at her table alone. I wanted to go and say hi, introduce myself to her but maybe in other occasion. I wasn't ready for her questions.

Once breakfast was over, I sent my sisters to get some practice at the forest. Phoebe wanted to stay with us, but I needed to talk alone with Rachel who was at the cave according to a son of Hermes.

Inside the cave, Rachel was painting furiously at a rushing pace. I saw the pictures lying on the ground. Most of them were only dark spots. As I stared at them, I realized that they were the cabins ruined by fire, burned to the ground. I saw some tiny spots shaped like burned bodies.

"Is it really happening?" said Cora as she recognized the paintings too.

"I am not sure. Percy must stop Derek before he finds the catalyst" said Rachel as she threw away the canvas to the ground and took another to start painting again.

"The what?" I said confused.

"Please, grab a book and read sometimes, hunter. It's the person or thing that will set everything in motion" said Cora scolding me.

"Do you know what it is?" I said at Rachel.

"No. I just know that it's close to Derek. Percy must get there first" said Rachel as she kept painting the burned cabins. I recognized one, it was my old one.

"Rachel, do you have any idea where Derek or my mom is?" said Cora. Rachel stopped painting at all and turned to face us.

"Nothing, maybe it's not time yet" said Rachel and she threw a strange look at me and a stranger one to Cora. "I've been trying to look ahead but nothing"

"Can you do it? Can you control it?" said Cora almost hoping. Rachel threw a painful look at Cora and shrugged sadly.

"It's my job. I'm the Oracle of Delphi. I must always find a way to protect the Olympus"

"Can I help you?" said Cora getting closer to Rachel. My goddaughter was almost trembling. I guessed it was something about her dream. Rachel shook her head.

"No. Trust me and in Halcyon" said Rachel.

"You knew him?" I said once her words dawned on me.

"Yes. I do" said Rachel and returned to her painting.

I looked at the pictures and I really got worried. "What can we do then? Should we evacuate the campers?" Rachel looked at me once again.

"Not yet. It would be dangerous send them out. Monsters could be expecting it. It could be a trap" said Rachel looking at her paintings on the ground.

"We still have time, anyway" said Cora suddenly as she looked at the floor.

"How do you know?" I said.

"I see the waxing gibbous moon in this painting; we have at least two weeks since today is the waxing crescent moon, right?" said Cora pointing to one in particular.

"I guess so" I said shrugging. "We must find Annabeth as soon as possible"

"I agree. Annabeth could find a solution" said Rachel.

"Let's go then" I said ready for the long journey to Chicago.


	6. Percy II

**Disclaimer: A lot of new characters are made by me, some are old beloved characters created by Rick Riordan. Please, note the difference.**

**Author's Notes: I know the story is going a little slow but it will start to pick up really soon.**

**6\. Percy**

As I entered the place, the whole audience who was discussing and hotly arguing went silent. I could hear the sound of a pin hitting the floor if I want it. In the front, there were the two praetors, 18 or 19 years old, wearing their purple togas. Mostly everybody was wearing togas, except for me and the guards that came with me. I felt out of place.

One the praetors, a stocky boy with jet black hair and eyes stood up. His fellow praetor, slightly thinner and baby blue eyes and blond hair did the same.

"Son of Neptune, I'm Manny Ortega, praetor" said the stocky boy.

"My name is Charles Lewis. You were called because we are intrigued by your arrival in these moments of tension. It's not exactly a good omen" said the other praetor.

"Why are you here, son of Neptune?" said Manny.

All eyes were on me. I cleared my throat and said "I came tracking a possible threat"

As expected, the whole place buzzed with surprised and angry voices among the Senate. The praetor Charles moved his hands making the audiences grow quieter.

"What's the threat, son of Neptune?" said Manny.

I looked around. Everybody was leaning at my direction anxiously waiting for me to talk "Someone is manipulating my son Derek, legacy of Poseidon and Athena"

The place went into a riot. People stood up arguing almost drawing swords if it was possible. The voices grew louder that before. I heard members of the Senate talking about strategies and how to attack. Once again, Charles made the silence.

"Is there a prophecy about it? Our augur has gone silence since one week ago" said Charles once everybody settled down.

"Yes. The prophecy was made 16 years ago before my son Derek was born by the Oracle of Delphi to her mother, my wife, Annabeth, daughter of Athena" I said and to my surprise nobody talked.

"What's the prophecy?" said Manny.

"_Beyond the land of gods, you shall go and never return. Returning and salty wise legacy shall destroy the restored balance. Once both camps burns down to the ground. Last hero's breathe saves the heir against Olympus' wrath_" I said and the riot turned into war.

Everybody except for me and the praetors started to scream, argue, and demand.

"We must destroy the legacy" said one. People nodded or yelled in approval.

"We must send the Legion before it's too late" said another in my back. I heard some 'Yes' around me.

"It's only a 15 years old boy. He is confused" I yelled at them.

"The greater good, son of Neptune, the greater good" said one to my left.

"You can't be serious" I sighed.

"Preators, you must send a cohort to stop this legacy" yelled one in the last row of the place.

"A whole cohort against one legacy?" yelled an elderly man in complete shock.

"It's better be safe than sorry" yelled someone to my right. I heard their voices and they were probably in their right to protect New Rome and Camp Jupiter, but I couldn't let them.

"Shut up! You won't send an army against my son!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

The whole place went silence and stared at me. I was panting by the effort of yelling. Their faces turned from surprise to anger.

"Capture him. It's a traitor" yelled one.

"Kill him" yelled another.

"Enemy of Rome" yelled in the back.

"Greek" yelled a whole row at my left. The people started to cheer my possible imprisonment and death.

I was completely in shock. They were supposed to be wiser and they behaved like paranoid fools.

"Enemy? Me? I can't believe how you forgot how I stopped the giant attack and brought the Golden Eagle back" I yelled at them. They got quiet for a second before a man of my age stood up and said without any fear.

"So? It could a tramp plotted 17 years ago to gain our trust" said the man.

"Shut up, Nathan" said Hazel "He is one of the seven, the savior of Olympus. If you don't trust him, then trust me" I didn't notice when Hazel entered at the place wearing a black toga. She walked slowly to my side. The whole place was silent as she walked closer to me and the praetors.

"But Hazel, milady, what if it's really a tramp?" said Nathan.

"I will take full responsibility of his actions. If Percy is a threat to us, I will kill him myself. I swear on the Styx River" said Hazel coldly.

"Hazel, stop, don't do this" I said looking at my best friend. Hazel smiled.

"Don't worry. I know you won't hurt us" said Hazel nodding to the praetors.

"Senate, we will discuss this in private" said the praetor Charles. Both of them walked to smaller chamber in the back.

Once the praetors were gone, the same buzz started. Everybody talked in hushed whispers not wanting me to hear them planning my death. Hazel took my hand and smiled.

"Don't worry" said Hazel and I just nodded.

Before I realized, the two praetors returned to the room. Charles sat on his chair while Manny addressed the audience.

"Son of Neptune. We will trust the daughter's of Pluto judgment. You have two days before full moon to find your son and stop him, or the Legion will do it" said Charles. I nodded and everybody seemed to be pleased.

"Why the full moon?" I asked.

"The augur said it was our death line until then all our defense line will increase. We must be ready" said Manny standing up quickly.

"Thank you for coming" said Charles and the members of the Senate started to leave the place. I waited until most of them were gone. They still talked in hushing harshly tones. They were worried for their safety and their town. I got that.

"How are you?" said Hazel suddenly. The praetors were gone and most of the audience.

"I don't know. I never felt so untrusted before. Thank you for helping me" I said rubbing my neck and back.

"I know you. I knew you would be in trouble. You were never good with your words" said Hazel and giggled softly.

"Yeah. I have Annabeth for that" I said.

"How is she? She must be going nuts, not being able to leave Alaska to help Derek" said Hazel as she was walking to the exit. I followed her just a couple of steps thinking how to break down the news to Hazel. There was no gentle way to do it.

"Hazel, Annabeth was kidnapped. That was what set everything in motion. Derek wants to revenge her and Aria, daughter of Apollo" I said. Hazel stared at me probably expecting me to laugh making everything a joke. I really wanted to do it if it was the case. For a couple of seconds, Hazel didn't say a word, and then she sighed sadly.

"I see… Don't worry. We will find her and save your son" said Hazel taking my hand squeezing it lightly.

"I really hope so" I said feeling slightly better that Hazel got my back.

"We will go tomorrow to track Derek down, ok? Don't worry. You can stay with me. We will talk more over dinner. Chicken casserole?" said Hazel. I nodded. I didn't realize how hungry I was until she said 'dinner'.

"It sounds perfect. Lead the way, savior of Olympus and of me today" I said and she smiled.

"Gladly"


	7. Cora III

**Disclaimer: Cora Jackson is mine. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: Still sad because this story is picking up really slow, but whatever, I should be cleaning my house instead of moping around.**

**7\. Cora**

Right after seeing Rachel, we travelled fast with my hunter sisters to Chicago. I never felt more anxious to get to a place before. I was so worried by the Rachel's pictures. Cabins and campers burned weren't exactly a good sign. If I could only find a way to save everybody…

Regardless our better efforts, we arrived at night at Chicago. Immediately, we found the metallic Bean in Millenium Park of my dream just half a mile of the lake Michigan. Thalia and I split the hunters to search in the harbors for Annabeth. I knew she should be close. For my dream, I saw the water just outside and the Bean at the far.

We searched for over one hour until Phoebe tracked a monster trail just outside of a yacht. As I got closer to where Phoebe said, I felt the environment saturated by a toxin. I felt dizzy but I kept going. I was on the right track since it was the same poison I felt in Alaska.

"Is here?" Thalia whispered at me as we all got closer to the yacht with our bows and arrows ready to shoot. I nodded to Thalia who made a signal to the rest to advance.

We attacked fast and stealthy. I moved right behind Thalia inside the 100 yards yacht running in the corridors and rooms. We found no resistance or monster at all in the upper floor of the gigantic vessel. I hoped to find my mom in the basement like any stereotyped story of damsel in distress. Phoebe and Melissa, another hunter who I really like, were with Thalia and me running throughout the place.

As we walked to the deepest part of the yacht meeting just lonely and silent rooms, I grew anxious fearing of finding my mom's corpse.

Finally, we reached the last room, the engine room. I opened the door with fear and we entered. Nothing at all. I stared at the small window, looked out of the window and it was the view of my dream.

"She is not here" said Thalia panting from all our running around the ship.

"She was here. This is the room of my dreams" I said

"There are no traces of fighting or struggle. That's good, I guess" said Pheobe as she looked around the floor. I nodded. Thalia leaned to the floor touching something.

"When she was here?" I said.

"Maybe yesterday until this morning, I think" said Phoebe.

"Then we just missed her" I said looking around for any clue of where she was taken.

"Don't worry. We will find her" said Thalia placing her hand on my shoulder. I touched her hand and smiled.

"What are we doing now?" said Phoebe as she saw the dead end we were right now. I shrugged since I was clueless myself. Everybody turned their eyes to our fearless leader, Thalia. She looked at us and shrugged too. We all exchanged looks expecting to someone to give some feedback, idea or anything.

"I'm hungry" said Melissa as her stomach growled.

"I think we must rest and tomorrow figure out a new plan" said Phoebe.

"Let's do it, Phoebe. We will rest in…" said Melissa as she was checking up a map.

"Can we go to Jackson Park?" I said suddenly. All three hunters stared at me like if I was freak.

"Why there?" said Melissa as she pointed the location in her map.

"I always kind of wanted to visit the Museum of Science and Industry… and the park is named with my family name" I said kind of embarrassed. Thalia ruffled my hair and nodded.

"It's kind of perfect. We need all the help we need, if the park 'inspires' you, the better" said Thalia.

In less of one hour, we had our tents set in Wooden Island inside Jackson Park. My sisters and I made a bonfire like every night and shared stories and jokes with food and drinks. Melissa and I talked until very late. I really like her. She is as funny as dad.

I dreamed tonight. I saw Derek by a roaring fire talking to someone. I couldn't see or hear the other person, but I knew it was there. My brother looked tired and thinner. He nodded and his smile was sarcastically evil. Was this other person the catalyst? Had he found it? If he did, everything was now in motion.

Then the dreamed changed. I saw my mom in my house. Everything was blurry and dark. It was like watching through the car window at night during a storm. I saw the hand of the giant Polybotes taking my mom through the gigantic open window like King Kong. Malcolm was already pinned to the mattress. He was still alive and bleeding out fast. I ran at him. I tried to take his hand but it passed through mine like a ghost.

He was staring at the ceiling with tears in his eyes as he was breathing loud and harsh as his whole body tried to remain alive. Someone entered the room and looked at him. This person was wearing a golden mask with snake hair and tusks, full combat armor and Imperial Gold sword. They stared at each other. Malcolm muttered something probably bad words. The man trusted the sword deeper in Malcolm's chest making him threw a blood muffled yell.

"You missed your chance" said Malcolm as blood poured of his lips.

"Maybe" said the man before tossing the note we found on the bed. Then he left the room leaving Malcolm fading slowly. I saw him dying alone and it was just heartbreaking.

Melissa woke me up by shaking me harshly. I looked at her confused. Everything was so vivid and bright instead of my dream.

"Cora, you were yelling. What did you dream?" said Melissa.

I looked at her worried eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to focus in the bright light. "I just forgot" I lied.

"Well, maybe it's better that way. Thalia wants you" said Melissa and I nodded. I got up not before stretching a little.

I found Thalia in her tent drinking hot chocolate and staring at maps, probably thinking for what direction to move.

"Good morning" I said. Thalia just raised her cup acknowledging me. She kept staring the map until she hit the table out of frustration. Some of her chocolate stained the map.

"I have no clue" said Thalia finally. She looked at the verge of panic attack.

"We will think of something" I tried to reassure her.

"We were so close" said Thalia.

"I know" I said. I thought of telling her my dream, but she didn't need more stress. "What did you call me?"

"I talked with your dad" said Thalia trying so hard to suppress a smile. "He is New Rome and looking for Derek as we speak"

"That's good. I hope he finds him soon" I said with a weak smile. I hoped my dream about Derek was days away and dad would get before the other person. Thalia stared at me for the longest time before talking again.

"Cora, I know that you are worry, but everything will be fine" said Thalia. I could tell she wasn't telling me something. I felt untrusted like if I was 5.

"Thalia. Don't lie to me. I know more that you think. I'm not a little girl anymore" I spatted.

"Your dreams?" said Thalia as she knew exactly what I meant.

"Yeah, when Artemis blessed me, I received more than just monster radar." I lied. I didn't want her to know what Apollo was the one who did this to me. "I hate my dreams. I see some much that I can't change. I dreamed of Derek talking to someone agreeing on something… I dreamed of Malcolm. How he died. How Polybotes took my mom. I hate what happened"

I felt my eyes watering as I remembered my dear Uncle coughing blood, how scared he was as his heart was slowing down. I tried to wipe the tears down fast but they kept coming. Thalia hugged me.

"I know. I loved your uncle too. He was like a brother to me too" she whispered as her hand patted my back softly as I was still 5 years old and I just woke up from a bad dream. I wanted to push her out, to tell her I wasn't a child anymore, but I just kept crying blaming myself for not being able to help him.

"I should have stopped it. If I knew in advance, if I was capable of controlling it" I whispered back over and over hoping for a different outcome.

Thalia pulled away and wiped her tears. "Rachel told you not to do it. It's dangerous. Apollo could curse you. I just don't want you to wear the python skin. It's not flattering for your skin tone" said Thalia cracking a joke. She wanted to make laugh a little, to lift my mood. However, I wanted to tell her that I felt already cursed by Apollo just like Halcyon Green. I was meant to see things I shouldn't change.


	8. Thalia III

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters are pieces of someone else imagination, not mine.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for everything. Finally over 400 views, still weak and low but something is something.**

**8\. Thalia**

After talking to Percy, I was really happy that he was already being proactive instead of sulking around the house because he felt everything was his fault. He was already in New Rome looking for Derek. However, Cora was the one who really worried me. I knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to control her visions to help her family, a really risky move. If Apollo wasn't in the mood, he would curse her like Halcyon or worst. When Cora came, she was in such state that it worried me more.

After Cora left to breakfast, I stayed in my tent still staring at the maps. We needed a direction. If we only knew who was behind this besides Polybotes.

"Thalia" said Artemis as she walked inside my tent. I saw her worried too.

"Milady" I said as I bowed to her.

"I came to talk. Camp Half-Blood is in grave danger" I looked at Artemis as her words dawned on me. The danger was tangible now and coming fast.

"I know, milady" I said shrugging as a loud sigh left my lungs. Artemis stared at me and shook her head annoyed at the whole situation.

"I've been trying to track Polybotes but nothing. He's smart or there is someone smarter behind this" I nodded.

"We found where they kept Annabeth. We also found no trace of where she was taken to" I said feeling a little hopeless. We were in the dark.

Artemis walked to where my maps showed Camp and its surroundings. She stared at them for a couple of seconds. "We must be careful. I fear that the Oracle vision will come true soon" Her voice was strained and worried. I nodded knowing what she needed from us.

"Then we must stay in Camp to protect it" I said.

"I think is the wisest choice" Artemis smiled widely and coldly as she got her wish.

"I will send my sisters while Cora and I looked for Annabeth" I said and Artemis lost her smile. She shook her head.

"You both will stay in Camp" said Artemis with an authority voice. I looked at her for a second before shaking my head in denial.

"But we need Annabeth" I pleaded. Artemis's eyes sparkled angrily.

"You don't need her. She is the one responsible of everything" spatted Artemis.

"What do you mean?" I said confused by her whole behavior.

Artemis took her knife from her boot and stabbed the maps and my table with a swift motion. "I should have killed her and her offsprings when I had the chance. I was a fool for listening to your pleas"

"You can't mean that. Cora is a hunter. She is our sister now" I spatted. I was feeling upset by her words. It was true that Artemis only spared Cora and Derek because I promised her that they wouldn't be a threat to Olympus. Artemis stared at me and looked away.

Her voice was full of dark intentions and reason "We can always have more hunters, more sisters but we only have one Olympus"

I looked at her surprised. "Cora is loyal to us, to the Gods. She won't destroy the Camps" I said reasoning with her.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at me "She is not only one. Even if Cora is a hunter, she is still a threat. We must act now" she said and I felt the threat in her words: kill to save the Olympus. I sighed loudly and scared of what she was asking of me.

"Cora is a good girl. I can't… Annabeth would never forgive me, besides Percy did so much for Olympus to do something to his only daughter" I said and I felt my eyes watering in heartbroken and conflicted feelings.

Artemis removed her knife from the table and pointed to me as her words were said. "I know your feelings for her father. You have to stop worrying for his behalf more than the Olympus's behalf" I didn't feel trapped or threatened. She was just making her point clear.

I looked down and wiped my tears "I'm sorry, milady. I've been doing my best to stop myself"

"I can entrust this to another sister" said Artemis looking directly at me, giving me an opportunity to walk away from my duty, to treason my sisters and Goddess, a really dangerous move.

"No, milady" I said trying to convince myself. It had to be me. I would be merciful unlike some of my sisters who don't care at all of the Jacksons.

Artemis placed her knife in her boot again. The threat time was over. "You have never failed to me before, Thalia. Don't start now" said Artemis giving one last opportunity to correct my ways.

"No, milady. I will do it when the time comes" I said bowing to my mistress.

After Artemis left, I crumbled down in tears. I hated myself for putting my sisters, Camp and Olympus in danger because I wasn't capable of ending the threat, because my feelings for Kelp Head. Could I kill Cora, Derek or Annabeth if I had to? I didn't want to think of Percy's reaction. I had to stop thinking on him. I was a hunter, not a love sick teenager. I used to be better than this.

That day, we did nothing but staying on Jackson Park. We didn't have a game plan or direction. Cora stayed with her hunter sisters learning our ways for the rest of the day. She was still learning to be a hunter. Cora spent most of her time with Melissa. I guessed they became good friends.

At night, we had a huge bonfire full of story and laughs like usual. Cora made small talk with me asking me about the monsters we have encountered throughout the years.

I couldn't sleep that night at all. I moved and tossed around my bed for over 2 hours unable to find rest. Then I resigned of sleeping and went on patrol duty.

As I passed by Cora's tend, I heard muffled cries. Cora was crying heartbroken in her bed. I was sure of it. I sometimes forget how young she is. Cora might be an old soul like Annabeth used to say, just dam matured, centered and trustworthy at only 12 years old. However, she is still a child forced to be a hunter by me and Artemis. Her parents and brother are in danger. The prophecy was happening.

"Hi, Cory" I said as I touched her head in her bed. Cora raised her head as her tears stained face and looked at me "What did you dream?"

"Mom is pregnant"

"I know. I felt it when I saw her in Alaska" I said with a weak sad smile, another kid of his perfect family, another one to love because it's his, hers, theirs, not mine, never mine.

"Yes" said Cora somberly.

"Cory, she is not pregnant anymore" I said shaking my head.

"What are you talking about?" said Cora with her eyes wide open.

I sighed sadly hoping not to say it but I had to. "Your uncle Malcolm did something deplorable. I saw the evidence in the trash. I wasn't snooping around, I just threw out something and I saw it… powerful tea bags"

Cora stared at me. I expected her to call me a liar, to trash the place, but she just looked at me.

"Thalia, they are fine… Somehow they survived. I heard the heartbeats so loud that my eardrums hurt. Our blood is too strong" said Cora and her tears ran wilder. Why was she sad? Those were good news, right?

"Oh Gods… They? Heartbeats?" I said as I realized her words.

Cora looked at me and nodded. "Yes, Thalia, my mom is having twins"

I opened my mouth to say something but there was only silence and surprise. Was this was Artemis meant that Cora wasn't the only one? If they were twins, who was the one?


	9. Percy III

**Disclaimer: The Jackson kids are mine.**

**Author's Note: I love this story. I hope you too.**

**9\. Percy**

Last night, Hazel definitely spoiled me with an amazingly tasty chicken casserole. Annabeth has to get the recipe for sure. Hazel and I talked from our kids growing up to latest movies. She told me all about my little sister Zoey and sons of Jupiter, James and Taylor. All were orphans for the last couple of years. Zoey was rescued by Lupa when she was just 2 years old. I wondered that it would be my story if my mom didn't get together with Smelly Gabe. I must be thankful to that hideous guy. He kept me safe thought he was despicable.

Next day, we woke up early to start looking for Derek. As we were full of having breakfast and ready to travel, we walked calmly to the entrance to the mortal world. Before stepping out, I took a look to the city from far. The serenity of the city made me thought of Cora. How was my daughter? Was she adapting well to being a hunter? Did she miss me?

"Thinking of Annabeth?" said Hazel taking me out of my thoughts. We were already walking through the Caldecott tunnel.

"Cora, actually. She is a hunter now. I wonder how she is. I haven't heard from her since she left Alaska" I said with a big sigh at the end. Hazel gave me this scolding look and rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, call her" said Hazel almost giggling at me.

I scratched my head nervously as I said "I don't want to the suffocating dad. She is a teenager now" Hazel rolled her eyes again.

"Call Thalia then" said Hazel. I nodded.

I took out my drachma from my pocket. I made a rainbow using morning dew from our surroundings. I looked at sun and smiled hoping for hearing her voice. "O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Thalia, hunter of Artemis"

Soon, the rainbow showed me Thalia in her tent staring at maps. She raised her eyes and smiled at us. I waved at her.

"What's up, Kelp Head, Witch?" said Thalia grinning.

"Hi, Thalia, how are you?" said Hazel.

"Been better" said Thalia shrugging.

"How is Cora?" I said. Thalia gave a worried look in a split of a second before smiling again.

"Great, she is still sleeping. We are in Chicago tracking a monster. Don't worry. Nothing dangerous" said Thalia. She was rambling, something was odd.

"Really?" I said incredulously.

"Of course" snorted Thalia before her whole face turned serious "How are you? Cora was worried" Then she grinned sarcastically "I was too only this much" said Thalia showing me a little a pinch with her fingers.

"I am New Rome, actually. Hazel and I are looking for Derek" I said and Thalia nodded.

"That's good. You finally stop mopping around. Any clue?" said Thalia.

"Not really. We must find him soon. Romans are preparing to defend the city. I have two days before the full moon to find him or they will" I said and Thalia gasped worried as she understood the last part.

"You will find him. I know" said Thalia hopeful making me smile.

"Thalia, thank you so much for your support. You have always been for us. I don't know what Annabeth and I would be or do without you" I said. Thalia looked at me probably taken back by my words. She seemed to want to cry, but I knew her. She wasn't the crying type.

"I love all of you, guys" said Thalia with a small smile.

"Any news of Annabeth or Derek?" said Hazel. Thalia looked at her and shook her head.

"Nothing worth sharing. We are looking for clues, any trace… nothing" said Thalia.

"Okey. Call me if anything" I said. Thalia nodded.

"Of course. Be careful, Kelp Head, you too Hazel" said Thalia.

"You too, Pinecone Head… take care of my little girl" I said and Thalia rolled her eyes snorting "Whatever" that was the last thing she said before the rainbow disappeared.

"Feeling better?" said Hazel and I looked at her.

"Kind of, I expected them to know something" I said shrugging.

"We will find them" said Hazel with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks" I said and Hazel hugged me. I felt better to have a good friend by my side.

"Maybe I could call Arion. He can help us to cover more terrain" said Hazel.

"We will lose sight of Derek if we go to fast" I said shrugging.

"Call Blackjack. It will be better from the sky" said Hazel. She was right. I thought the same thing about calling Blackjack. It's been years since the last time I saw him. I nodded to her and concentrated on my old friend.

Sooner than I expected, I saw the black figure coming closer from the East, from Camp Half-Blood, my old home.

"Boss" I heard Blackjack as he landed in front of us.

"Blackjack, I've missed you" I said and rubbed its hair.

"Yeah, right. I can smell other horses on you" snorted Blackjack making loud noises. Even Hazel got the sneer and giggled.

"Jealous, my friend?" I said.

Blackjack moved its head sideways "It depends. Can they introduce me to a nice cute mare?"

"Maybe" I said and Blackjack nodded. Hazel stroked his hair lovingly as she adores horses.

"Let's go" I said and helped her to get on Blackjack. I sat behind her ready to fly.

"Do you really think we will find him?" said Hazel with worried eyes. I smiled to her.

I sighed nodding "We better. We made a promise"

We flew back and forth until sundown. As we returned to Camp Jupiter, I felt hopeless. I really wanted to find Derek on day one but we weren't that lucky. If we only had a clue…

"We will find him tomorrow. Let's not lose hope" said Hazel patting my shoulder as we were getting closer to her home.

"Right. What are having for dinner?" I said as my stomach was growling angrily.

"Mmmm… leftover lasagna?" said Hazel after thinking for some seconds.

"Sounds great" I said.

Then, two caramel skin kids ran at us. Behind them, there was a brown haired guy with a big smile on his face.

"Mommy!" yelled the kids as they hugged Hazel's legs.

"Oh Gods. I've missed you" said Hazel surrounding them with her arms. Hazel was almost at tears. Her whole family had left to a trip to San Diego to visit their grandparents.

"Baby" said Hazel's husband as he hugged her.

"Adam" said Hazel and they kissed. I looked away to give them so privacy. Eventually, they pulled away.

"You must be Percy" said Adam as he shook my hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Adam" I said and I shook their little hands "You two must be Marie and Nicholas". Marie was the oldest, 8 years old, Hazel's hair and eyes, while Nicholas, one year younger had Hazel's eyes but his dad's hair.

"Who are you?" said Nicholas.

"I'm a friend of your mom, from Alaska" I said

"So you are the Alaska dude, like Zoey" said Marie smiling at us.

"Yeap" I said making at pop at the end.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" said Nicholas pulling her mother's blouse. Hazel sighed rolling her eyes.

"Let's go home" said Adam taking her wife's hand. I felt like the fifth wheel.

"I'd better go…" I said walking away.

"Oh, no. You are coming too" said Hazel pulling my shoulder. She stared at me with worry and I nodded.

"Right!" I said and the kids cheered "Hurray!" jumping up and down the street.

We had a great dinner of leftover lasagna, casserole and salad. Hazel's kids are great. I really liked them and Adam, son of Bellona, is just perfect for Hazel. However, I felt homesick. Hazel had what I had once, a loving family by her side. I needed to make things right again by finding them soon before it was too late.


	10. Cora IV

**Disclaimer: Cora is mine.**

**Author's Note: I am just thinking hard how to start something, but I can't convince myself. I will be good. I hope. Once again, sorry. I was out of town, still am... so please be patient.**

**10\. Cora**

Thalia left one hour ago. I was still in my bed thinking in my dream. My mom was in a room with a view of the forest. It could be any forest of the North, nothing remarkable. Then I heard again that sound. I finally understood that the deafening hammering heartbeats belonged to my brothers or sisters. They sounded so strong. Than nothing would harm them and that made me kind of happy. My uncle Malcolm tried to hurt them but they are fine. I really thought the worst.

I already knew mom was pregnant. I thought she lost them when I saw the blood stains on her bed back in Alaska. I wanted to tell dad but why tell him such bad news when we just lost Derek. I would only drive him in despair. Mom left once dad while pregnant with Derek, and my dad crumbled down in depression and self-loathing. Well, that's what Thalia and Grandma Sally had told me.

It took me one hour before I could sleep again. I was kind of afraid of dreaming again. I didn't want to see my mom or brothers in danger.

However, I dreamed again. I dreamed of the Green mansion. I was again in the same room as Halcyon who was sitting on the armchair next to me. We were again drinking coffee in front of a roaring fire.

"Hi, Halcyon" I said with a big smile. I was really happy to see him again. Halcyon replied me with a bigger smile. He looked decades younger as he smiled at me.

"Call me Hal. I guess Thalia told you my name" said Hal.

"Yes. How are you?"

"Death in your time still" said Hal with a small sigh at the end.

I looked at my cup of coffee and said softly "I wished it wasn't. It's nice to have a friend like you"

Hal smiled sweetly like my words really touched him "Sweet child, even if I didn't die that day by saving your godmother. I would be dead by natural causes already"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were that old" I said looking down ashamed of my lack of 'delicacy'.

Hal put his warm hand over mine patting softly for a second before looking away "It's ok. How are you?" said Hal really concerned. I took a sip of my coffee giving me time to think my current situation. Brother and mother missing, dad going out of his mind with worry, I was a hunter; Thalia loves my dad and the ever terrifying prophecy on us, just peachy really.

"Well… My mom is pregnant" I said finally. I really didn't want to discuss the rest of my life right now.

"Your dad must be happy" said Hal.

"My dad doesn't know yet" I said and sighed loudly "There is prophecy that one of us will destroy Camps" I felt my words sinking deep in my guts. One of us was the bad one, the dangerous one.

"That's not good" said Hal.

"It really isn't…" I said and Hal stood up suddenly. He looked frightened and anxious.

"I think you have to go now" said Hal looking at me and giving me his hand to stand up.

"What? Why?" I said confused.

"The walls. Look!" said Hal pointing to the wall. Blood started to drip from them, soon the blood was rising fast to the point to drown us soon, or at least Hal since I don't. Right when the blood tide was on our waists, the dream changed so fast that my head swirled.

I saw the Camp Half-Blood in ashes and burned crumbled walls. A big fire had destroyed everything to the last stone. I saw the traces of monsters around me. It was a big attack. I could only hope to everybody to leave alive. I walked slowly around the cabins and I saw some burned bodies beyond recognition. Then the wind blew and the ashes of the burned bodies flew away and I saw something sparkling in the head of one. I walked slowly to the shiny object. It was a hunter's princess tiara. I looked around and I saw bows and arrows too. We were here when it happened. I looked to the sky as the full moon illuminated everything.

Then, the scene changed once again. I was in a new place. It looked ancient yet modern, maybe it was New Rome. I saw some buildings in fire and people running back and forth to extinguish the fire carrying buckets of water and fire extinguishers.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help. I tried to move the water from the fountains to help, but I couldn't. Something or someone was stopping me and was really strong.

I was really afraid and someone yelled my name. I turned to where the voice was and I saw two persons wearing black cloaks. One had a sword and out of the blue killed the other one and rushed around the city killing everybody with Riptide, my dad's sword, or I think it was since the sword had the same trident in the hilt. As this person was running and killing along the city, I saw the dead faces of my dad, my mom, Derek, my hunter sisters, Romans, Greeks and myself.

Suddenly, a white light blinded me for a second and I was in a hospital room. My parents were smiling as they were carrying two babies on their arms. I heard my dad whispering to the baby he was holding "You will live". For the corner, the same cloaked person appeared from darkness, moved swiftly and stabbed my parents from behind. I saw them fall with shocked looks on their faces.

I tried to move to help them, to do something, but my feet were glued to the floor. I tried to scream but my voice was gone. My parents stared at each other as they were dying. I heard them saying how much they love each other. Soon, my parents were dead in pools of blood.

The babies were crying as they were drenched in blood. The cloaked person kneeled in front of my parents. I saw him staring at them. I wanted so much to move and removed the cloak. I needed to see the face. I needed to know who was behind this.

The cloaked person laughed softly with a rich solid voice and stabbed one of the babies. The one my mom was carrying. The little baby barely made a sound. I was in too much shock to comprehend what was happening.

Finally, the cloaked person took the living baby in his arms taking him or her out of the room. I finally was able to move and chased him but he or she wasn't there anymore.

I woke up with the loudest scream I had ever yelled in my entire life. I felt my life leaving my body in pure sheer terror of what I saw. Hunters barged in with her bows and arrows ready to fight the menace, but there wasn't one physically.

Phoebe stared at me shaking and crying loud. "Get Thalia" she told to my sisters. Fanny nodded and walked out my tent.

"Water" I whispered as I tried to calm down. Phoebe walked around my tent and I had a glass of water in my hand. I tried to drink it but I was trembling too much.

I don't know how much time passed, a minute or one hour, but Thalia entered into my cabin. She was wearing a robe and a worried look on her face.

"Please, leave us alone" said Thalia. My sisters nodded and walked away. Thalia sat next to me in my bed.

"What happened?"

"I saw too many things. Our camp burned to the last stone. Charbroiled bodies, including some of us, hunters. New Rome being attacked and my parents being killed twice by the same person using Riptide or a similar sword"

"Who?" said Thalia really worried. I shook my head trying to erase the images in my head.

"I don't know. She or he was wearing a cloak. I couldn't see the face, but... I think, it is one of us. One baby is the one. Stronger than me and Derek" I said fearing my own words. Thalia stared at me with concern.

"Which one?" said Thalia weakly.

"I don't know… Dad will know what to do, for sure. He has to choose which one will live. If he chooses wrong, he will die, well everybody will. If he chooses right, I still don't know what it will happen" I said and tears started to fall down again.

Thalia started to cry too, but she wiped her tears fast. "What can we do?"

"I don't know" I said feeling hopelessly weak.

"If only Annabeth was here…" said Thalia with a loud sigh.

"Thalia… I wish the same too, that's why we need to find her before everything goes wrong. She might know about whom or what is the catalyst. She might know how to prevent everything, or at least save dad" I said with a little pinch of hope.

"We will find her" said Thalia. I nodded. I tried to be strong but I was too scared and shaken by the dream.

"Thalia, could you sleep with me, please?" I said with a small fearful voice.

"Of course" said Thalia and kissed my forehead before she took out her robe.

As we were in bed, I snuggled in her chest just like when I was 6. Thalia stroked my hair and made hushing noises relaxing me. I was too worried about these dreams. I was afraid of falling sleep and see it all again. They said too much and too loud. I had a crazy thought as I was almost sleeping: If Rachel wasn't the Oracle, I would probably be instead of her. If this was true, maybe I control what I see, maybe I could find a way to stop everything of becoming true.


	11. Thalia IV

**Disclaimer: Cora and Derek are my characters, my OCs.**

**Author's Notes: I apologize for many things, like eating too much but not for this. Finally back in town. I am so sorry for the delays... still crying by the lack of views. I go out of weeks and only 650 views. sniff sniff.**

**11\. Thalia**

It took a while for Cora to sleep again. She was shaking as a leaf in the wind. Her dreams were too dark, dangerous and prophetic. She saw death, our beloved ones. Of course, she was scared. Who wouldn't?

As I fell asleep myself, I dreamed like I hadn't in years. I thought I didn't have the ability to dream since I became a hunter. I didn't see much. The moon was up on the sky, the waxing crescent moon almost first quarter, tonight's moon. From the shadows, I heard two voices whispering. I tried to get closer quietly. I only saw the shapes of a large body and a smaller one in the dark.

"You think is the best strategy?" said the small one looking to the big one who was at least 20 feet bigger.

"It's the only way to keep him away" said the big one with a thunderous yet soft voice.

"I hope it works. We will have to trust him" said the small one almost incredulously.

The big one laughed softly but he was so big that still resounded throughout the entire place. "It will. Don't worry. You will get your revenge later, mine as well. I can almost savor the coppery taste"

"You'd better" said the small one as he touched his face or something on it as he was fidgeting nervously.

I woke up still hugging Cora in her bed. She sniffed and trembled now and then but she seemed to be sleeping just fine. I looked at her. She tried to be strong for Derek, Percy and myself but she was scared. Her dreams were too much to handle. Regardless of everything, she still was just 12 years old.

"Good morning" whispered Cora with a sleepy face.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I said while Cora rubbed her eyes. I could see the dark bags under her sea-green eyes.

"Better. I dreamed of nothing at all" said Cora with a loud sigh at the end. "Are we going back to Camp?"

"I think she should search more, the waning crescent moon is still days two weeks away at least"

"I think the same. We have to find mom"

We got up from bed. I went to my tent while Cora changed into fresher clothes for breakfast. I did the same. As we were eating with our sisters, I could tell Phoebe wanted to tell me something in private. She threw small hurried glances at me during the meal.

"Hunters, pack up. We leave in one hour" I said loudly as I swallowed the last bite. Most of my sisters nodded or yelled in approval.

"Where?" said Phoebe suddenly as she stood in front of me. Cora was sitting down by my side.

"To find Annabeth Jackson" I said

"Where is that?" snorted Phoebe.

"Do you have a problem?" I said raising one eyebrow as I was wondering why she was acting like this. She has never questioned my decisions.

"Of course, I do. The Jacksons had been nothing but trouble since we met Percy 20 years ago" said Phoebe. Some of my sisters nodded while others looked away clearly thinking the same. Cora looked around and sniffed as she wanted to cry.

I looked at my sisters before addressing Phoebe "He is a demigod, the hero and savior of Artemis and Olympus, twice" Some nodded and other looked down ashamed.

"Yeah, and his children are the new threat against us" snorted Phoebe. I heard the buzz growing around me as my sisters whispered. I looked at Cora who was almost crying and nodding at me and Phoebe. She knew both were right.

"What are you implying, Phoebe? Do nothing? Annabeth is the key to solve this" I said loud and clear making the buzz grew louder and wilder. Phoebe looked at her sisters so menacing than suddenly there was still silence.

She looked at me pointing. "She is not the key, but the whole problem. If she didn't give birth to his children, there wouldn't be a prophecy to worry about" accused Phoebe. Cora sighed so loudly that it was the only thing we heard around us.

"What is your plan, then?" I said calmly.

Phoebe lowered her arm giving me a strange look as she knew something I didn't. "Kill her and her children" and everybody yelled or gasped at the same time. Most of them stared at Cora with dangerous eyes like she was a prey.

"Don't you dare to touch Cora. She is a hunter and our sister now" I spatted to all my sisters.

Phoebe threw me a small wicked smile before saying "Maybe I won't have too, her twisted evil brother will do it for me."

Cora's eyes widened by the remark and her face flushed angry. She stood and spatted at Phoebe "What are you saying about my brother?" Phoebe just stared at her with cold eyes. "My brother is just confused. He is not bad"

"Keep thinking that. Be just like Thalia before Luke betrayed her, then cry all night when he does. All men are liars, deceivers and betrayers" snorted Phoebe. Most of my sisters nodded and some said loud and clear "Right!" "Men suck"

Cora felt betrayed and said almost in tears "Not my brother. He is good. I know"

"You sound just like Thalia" snorted menacing Phoebe and I felt her tongue savoring the next sentence. She wanted to tell Cora about my feelings for Percy.

For my better or worse luck, an IM appeared in the middle of everything. All hunters' eyes turned immediately to the rainbow image of Chiron.

"Hunters, we need your assistance. Please come to Camp Half-Blood right now" said Chiron with worried and nervous eyes.

"What happened?" said Phoebe before I could talk. I knew what she was doing. She was making clear she wanted my position. Apparently, I wasn't fitted for the job anymore as before.

"Someone took Rachel" said Chiron after looking perplexed by Phoebe's question.

"We will go now. See you in a couple of hours" I said wanting to shove Phoebe off. No way was she getting my job.

"Thank you, Thalia and hunters" said Chiron nodding.

The image disappeared and everybody looked at me for my next words. "We are going to Camp right now. Everything else can wait for now at least, right Phoebe?"

"I supposed" snorted Phoebe crossing her arms clearly upset of our unfinished business.

Everybody left to start packing leaving Cora and myself alone. Cora looked shaken up by everything.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Cora before I could say anything to make her feel better.

"Sure… Why Rachel? I don't get it" I said scratching my head. Cora stared at me just like her mom and I forgotten something. I shrugged after some moments of silence.

"Derek is behind this" said Cora finally with a grave voice.

"What do you mean?"

Cora looked away thinking her words before looking back at me "It's a strategy. He removed the one that can see ahead, our only advantage"

"So we are blind against any attack" I said once I realized the overall picture. "Your dream? The Fire?"

"I hope not. We still have time" said Cora.

"We must go to Camp. We must be ready either way" I said and I gathered my things as well as all my sisters and Cora.

We travelled as fast as possible and we were back at Camp by sunset. My sisters went straight to our cabin to settle down and get ready for new orders. Cora and Phoebe walked next to me to the big house. Both of them stared at each other ready to go at each other.

"Chiron, what do we have so far?" I said before Phoebe even could open her mouth.

"We have sent heroes looking for Rachel. The last time anyone saw her, she was in her cave painting" said Chiron looking 10 years older as he was worried for his friend and the Oracle of Delphi.

"Chiron, we will help" I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Chiron looked at the small gesture and smiled weakly "Thank you, Thalia"

"I will go with my sisters to start tracking right now" said Phoebe before I could talk… again. Phoebe left quickly and Chiron waited for two seconds before looking and taking Cora's hand.

"How are you, Cora?" said Chiron.

Cora looked away for a second before nodding "Great as I can be"

"Bad dreams?" said Chiron worried.

"The worst, actually" mumbled Cora

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Chiron "Let's hope for a miracle. Without Rachel, we are blind"

"We will go now" said Cora and hurried to the exit. Chiron and I stared at each other with worry.

"She is upset. She is just 12" I said trying to justify my goddaughter.

"Difficult times are coming" said Chiron. I nodded and followed Cora.

Before going outside Camp, we searched on her cave to only find more paintings of the same thing: the Camp charred.

We looked and looked for any clues for three days without any luck or rest. Whoever took her was smart, so I could guess Derek was indeed behind all this. Cora said nothing on the matter, so I knew she had the same suspicion. Phoebe kept her mouth shut making everybody feeling that she was right all along. I had never felt so out of control of my own sisters. I was losing them in doubts and suspicions.

On the fourth day, we returned to Camp at dawn.

"Anything?" said Chiron once he saw us walking exhausted to our cabin to rest.

"Absolutely nothing" I said as I felt really hopeless.

"Have you told Percy about Rachel?" asked Chiron. Cora asked the same thing two days ago.

"Percy needs to concentrate on finding Derek and Annabeth, so no. If we called him, he would rush here" I said. Chiron tried to nod but he clearly was thinking we were weaker without Percy.

I threw him an honest look "Chiron, we still have time before the waning gibbous moon, at least 9 days before what Rachel's paintings stated but 5 to full moon, Percy must find Derek in 2 days or Romans will get into action. Derek will attack New Rome first"


	12. Percy IV

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not mine. Cora, Derek, Adam, James, Taylor and I don't remember who else right now are mine.**

**Author's Note: Hurray!**

**12\. Percy**

For the next couple of days, we searched and searched. We had only 6 days before the full moon, so 3 days to find him. Hazel and I had ridden Blackjack from dawn to sunset. Adam was worried about us since we were only in the city at night. Hazel's kids scolded us too once we were back and looking exhausted.

As we were in Oregon, we finally found something. Hazel pointed to a campsite from the air. We landed and the extinguished fire was at least a week old.

"Sorry, I thought that… maybe" said Hazel after she saw there was nothing.

"Don't worry… wait!" I said as I saw something a piece of dirty cloth under a rock. I took it and I recognized. It was Derek's shirt, the one he was wearing the day he left.

"It's Derek's. He was here" I said hopeful. We finally found something. We kept looking around without any other clue, eventually at sunset we returned back to New Rome.

Tomorrow, it was the final day to find him. I could only hope for a miracle now. Since I had been in Roman territory or back in the States, I hadn't been able to contact my dad. I needed his advice or anything. Gods were quiet again and that worried me, even Mr. D was out of Camp in Olympus business according to Chiron. I feared something bad happened in Olympus, again.

As I was on Hazel's couch trying to fit in the small space and get some rest, I could hear Hazel and Adam talking in hushed worried voices. They feared for their children's safety as any parent would do. Adam wanted them to go to Utah to Adam's dad country secluded house, or at least the San Diego house. Hazel wanted to stay to protect the city and help me. As much I appreciated Hazel's intentions, I agreed with Adam. They must leave before it's too late.

Tonight, I dreamed as demigods normally do. It had been a while. I was in the forest. For the eerie feeling and ambiance, I could the Camp Half-Blood's forest or the California's forests I had seen the last couple of days, really it could be any forest full of monsters.

I saw Derek, finally a hint of my son. He was sitting in a bonfire. In the far, I saw a couple of Hippalektryons just like in Triple G Ranch. They were sleeping like roosters do. I could hear loud snores resounding around the place, maybe giants.

Derek was sitting on the ground looking at the fire with his arms around his legs. There was a couple of Scythian Dracanae around the fire too. One of them was sharpening a sword with mildly effort or interest.

"Aren't you worried about Perseus? The Lord won't be please if we fail" said one of the Scythian Dracanae. She looked like the boss since she was wearing a different armor than the rest.

"No, we still have time, Queen Sess" said Derek without giving a look to her.

"I remind you, he is mine" said Queen Sess as she admired her sharp blade.

From the darkness, a 15 ft giant appeared and sat close to them.

"All yours, my queen" said Antaeus.

"All went Ok?" said Derek looking at the giant with a pleasing smile.

"Yes, the package was dropped as planned" said Antaeus with a wicked giggle. Derek nodded and smiled pleased.

"Great, Antaeus" said Queen Sess "We must get in position"

Morning came and I woke up worried about what the package was and the dangerous company my son was having around him. Antaeus was strong. I barely defeated him once in the Labyrinth and Dracanaes were organized and deathly. If they attacked the city, there would be a lot of damaged.

I found the Hazel's home empty as I walked around the place. Maybe they were on the coffee shop. Hazel hadn't been there in days.

In the kitchen, I found a note of Hazel saying that she was in fact in her shop with her family and they would return after breakfast. I sighed annoyed because it meant I had to cook by myself. These last days I had been really spoiled by Hazel's cooking skills. She was way better than Annabeth. Adam was a lucky guy.

I decided to walk to the coffee shop. I needed to talk to Hazel, maybe with the praetors too about my dream. We had to be ready against what was coming.

In the coffee shop, Hazel and her family were having breakfast in one of the outside tables. They greeted at me and I was about to sit down when I saw the sons of Jupiter, James and Taylor wearing full armor and backpacks.

"Where are you going?" I said to them.

"A quest" said James or it was Taylor, really hard to know.

"Mars wants us to pick up something" said the other twin.

"Did he say what?" I asked them.

"Of course… not, he is a God... When do they say it?" snorted one twin. I knew immediately it was about my dream.

"I'm going" I said. Hazel stood up and grabbed my arm making me look at her.

"No, Percy. You are staying. You are no longer in the legion. You need to find Derek first" said Hazel.

"But…" I said.

Hazel narrowed her eyes at me. "Percy, let them do their job"

"Yeah, just sit down and watch the show, old man" said one of the twins.

"Old man?" I said feeling insulted. I was just 32 years old, well almost 33. I wasn't old.

"Bye, Percy, Hazel, Adam, Marie and Nicholas" said the twins at the same time.

"Yeah, take care of Zoey, you know she worries" said one twin waving at us.

"Sure, be careful" said Hazel and they smiled and ran to the city exit. I looked at them until they disappeared around the corner.

"Don't worry. They will be fine. They can be really annoying but really strong too" said Hazel as I sat down with her family. I looked at her. I wanted to tell her my dream but I didn't want her to worry in front of her family.

"I know. Will we go out today?" I said hoping to talk alone.

"Of course" said Hazel and we ate together.

Once again, we searched and searched until the light was almost gone. I told Hazel about my dream and she promised to talk to the praetors once we were back.

As Blackjack dropped us at the Caldecott tunnel, I looked around any sight of distress but nothing. Maybe danger was still days away.

We were walking to the city when Hazel told me she needed to check something at her coffee shop. So we went there. I was inside talking with Adam about Utah while Hazel was outside changing a light bulb.

Suddenly, the door opened and a teen yelled "The twins found a hurt woman on the beach"

"Is it Annabeth?" I said to Adam worried and surprised. He shrugged.

"Percy, come quick!" yelled Hazel from outside. Immediately, Adam and I rushed to the door.

"Annabeth?!" I said once outside. I saw Hazel by the fountain just 50 yards from me.

"Percy! Run!" yelled Hazel as she was in the middle of mob surrounding her.

I ran as fast as possible and shoved the people making my way to Hazel. Adam was just behind me. Once I saw Hazel, she was on the floor with a covered female in her lap. A doctor was checking the woman's vitals. He uncovered her face and I sighed in surprise.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" I said leaning to her. She woke up and looked at me. Her green eyes were scared and her whole body was covered in bruises and scratches.

"What happened?" I said to Hazel and Rachel.

"Mmmm" said Rachel and opened her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Everybody around us gasped in terror as we saw her tongue gone, cut out. Rachel started to sob loudly. I took her in my arms as she cried.

"Who did this?" I whispered in her ear. I didn't want anyone to hear us.

Rachel pulled away and I wiped her tears. She lowered her eyes unable to look at me.

"Derek?" I muttered and she nodded before sobbing again.

Rachel cried until she passed out of exhaustion, pain and tears. Against really stubborn medical advice, I took her to Hazel's home. Once Rachel woke up, Hazel helped her to get a shower and change into new fresh clothes. Hers were full of blood and dirt.

I was walking in circles in the living room. Adam was on the couch looking at me worried. The kids were already sleeping which it was a miracle since everybody else was on the edge.

"How is she?" I said as Hazel entered the room. Hazel gave me this weird look.

"She… Percy, sit down" said Hazel and I nodded.

"What's wrong?" I said once Hazel and I sat.

"Percy…" Hazel sighed loudly making even more worrier. "Rachel was rapped after her tongue was cut out"

"Oh Gods!" I said loud and horrified. I started to cry for Rachel. She never deserved something like that. I wanted to kill whoever did this.

"I'm sorry. I know she is your friend" said Hazel as she wiped a couple of tears from her cheeks.

"Did Derek rape her?" I said anxiously.

"No… He was the one who cut her tongue" said Hazel and I covered my mouth to stop a horrified scream from coming out. I was frantic to the point of trashing the whole place. I was angered about everything. I wanted so much to find my son and punched him to the Underworld. I raised him better than this.

Hazel made me stay in the living room until I was calmed enough to see Rachel in Marie's bedroom. It took me at least one hour to regain some sense of normality. Then I knocked on Marie's door. I opened slowly and took a peek finding Rachel at the window looking outside with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I drove Derek away. If I had found him on time, you…" I said as I touched Rachel's shoulder. She turned nodding and kissed me stopping my ramblings. It was an 'it's ok. I'm ok' kiss.

"I am sorry" I said once again and she smiled. Then she took a piece of paper and pen from the nearby desk and wrote something before she gave it to me. It said: _Derek said before hurting me 'Romans and Greeks don't deserve to know what is coming next. The augur will die for Aria'_

"I will warn him" I said before kissing her forehead.

I ran to Camp as fast as possible, but I was already too late. Earlier that night, while we were at home, the whole town was horrified by the shocking news. They found the augur's body hanging from ceiling. It looked like suicide, maybe it was, but I knew Derek was behind this, one way or another. Witnesses saw nothing out of place or particular except for a note saying '_I'm sorry for being weak and bad choices. Death before torture. I'm nothing compare to the strong Oracle. May the Gods save us_'


	13. Cora V

**Disclaimer: Cora Jackson is my character.**

**Author's Notes: Now it's getting serious. I appreciate all my readers. Please, I want more. It's not possible that this story has less of 1000 views when the other two (Mistakes, Choices and Happiness, and Story of Us) have 3,000+ views. I just don't get it. Maybe I forced the storyline and the plot... well, enjoy.**

**13\. Cora**

We were 4 nights to the full moon already and 7 from Camp destruction. We had searched for over the East Coast and no clue of Rachel, Annabeth and Derek. Time was running out fast.

For nights, I hadn't seen Hal. I kind of missed him. I needed some advice. I didn't want to call dad. I knew it would only worry him if he knew Rachel was missing or my dreams.

As much I really wanted, I couldn't make myself to try to control my dreams. I was too afraid of seeing what lies ahead. Maybe it was better to see only what the Gods allowed me. Despise of what my mom would say, sometimes ignorance can be a blessing or knowing too much is a burden.

Thalia had been by my side constantly. Normally, I would love to spend time with her but she looked edgy and worried. I think she feared that Phoebe or any other of our sisters would attack me. I haven't talked to Melissa much. I think she trusted Phoebe more than Thalia and she had been keeping her distance.

Grover, my dad's best friend, was here since yesterday. We talked a lot of everything last night. He is a good listener. My sisters weren't exactly happy of a man, well satyr, being inside our cabin, so we talked outside. I cried my eyes out on his arms. I really needed to let everything inside me go.

As the day wore out, I stayed as much as possible in Rachel's cabin searching for anything that might help. I stared at the paintings that were so remarkable similar to my dreams. For the last nights, I have been dreaming the same, the fire eating the cabins and campers. As much I try to extinguish the flames, I couldn't move a single drop of water. I wondered if I lost my grandpa's powers since I became a hunter. I was so afraid to find out for real that I hadn't even approached to the lake or my dad's cabin.

It was time for dinner and I looked around and something was odd. There were no nymphs around, not even in the lake. Was it a bad sign? I saw Grover talking to Chiron in low whispers and I walked to them.

"Grover, Chiron. Where are the nymphs?" I said worried.

"They are hiding" said Chiron looking somber.

"Why?"

"Something spooked them. They don't want to say what, even Juniper" said Grover looking even somber. "They are afraid"

Before I could say "Afraid of what?", a roar spooked everybody as the birds flew away from the forest.

"Attack!" yelled Chiron making all campers stop whatever they were doing and ran for weapons and armor.

All hunters looked at Thalia who was looking at the forest with fright. "Get ready, hunters. This is not a drill" roared Thalia. My sisters screamed as they drew their bows and arrows. Their battle scream encouraged me.

Big thunderous steps or stomps resounded from the forest as they were getting closer. I was really nervous with my bow ready to shoot. This was for real. We were under attack.

Finally, the monsters came out of the forest, some chicken-horse things appeared with some snake-ladies riding them, Hyperborean giants too and finally an enormous 15 feet tall wolf-thing. The half-body of nymph was hanging from his muzzle.

"Juniper! No!" yelled Grover as he recognized who was on the wolf-thing's muzzle. His wife was one of the first casualties. He was mad in despair as he drew his sword and rushed to attack the beast. Before he could attack the wolf, Grover was killed by a snake-lady. I gasped so dam shocked as I saw my dad's best friend lying cold in the ground.

"Attack!" yelled campers as they rushed to the menace. I couldn't move at all. My whole body was trembling and paralyzed. Grover was gone.

"Cora, attack!" yelled Thalia making me snap out of it. I tried to nod and I rushed into battle too.

In the middle of the battlefield, campers and hunters were winning. There was monster dust all around us. I saw Apollo campers moving around the field assessing fallen teens; some were still breathing and yelling in pain.

The battle seemed to be over as most of the monsters were gone, except for the wolf-thing and two of snake-ladies.

"Where is Chiron?!" yelled one snake-lady wearing a blue bigger armor.

"Here" yelled Chiron as he rushed to her. They fought. I was torn between helping Chiron or my sisters against the wolf-thing.

"Fire!" yelled some campers as the cabins in far end were already burning down. I looked and saw the fire just like my dreams. Fear was starting to paralyze me again but I shook my head as I pushed all the negatives thoughts in my head and pushed them away. I had to save as many campers as I could, so I ran as fast as my legs let me. The youngest campers were taking refuge in one of the burning cabins.

"Hunters, stay and kill that thing" yelled Thalia as some hunters started to run to the fire following me. I didn't listen to Thalia. I needed to save the kids. Keira, Thalia's sister, was there too.

I stood in front of the cabin on fire. Most of the kids were already outside coughing, crying and sobbing with light burns on their bodies. The fire was already spreading on the other cabins, which were empty, faster that I would wanted. The heat was almost unbearable.

"Where is Keira?" I said to one of the kids as I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Inside" said a little 6 years old boy son of Demeter pointing between coughs.

"Oh Gods! Keira!" I yelled as I ran to the flaming door. I looked inside and I couldn't see anything but fire. I saw a clear path inside and I got in rushing and hoping for the best.

Inside, the smoke was enough to make me cough and pass out in a matter of minutes. The walls were hot as the flames burned everything around me. There was no humidity or water. I felt so out of my league.

"Keira!" I yelled over and over as I moved around the place. Then I saw a hand under a bed barely starting to burn. I ran to the bed and pulled the hand. It was Keira barely breathing but alive still.

From behind, I heard roaring noises as the walls were crumbling down and the ceiling was cracking.

"Cora, get out. I will get Keira… NOW" said Thalia as she was behind me. Before I could respond, she pushed me out just in time when a piece of roof fell between us, separating us from Keira.

"We have to leave NOW" I said and coughed.

"I'm going in" said Thalia.

"The fire is too strong. You will die" I said.

"I have to save her" said Thalia and jumped between the flames.

I wanted to stay but I ran outside. I had to put out the fire. Hunters and campers were around the cabin checking on the small kids and staring at the fire that was spreading all over the other cabins. Everybody stared at me waiting for me do to something. After all, I am Percy's daughter.

I concentrated with all my will and power to the lake. I prayed to the Gods, especially my grandfather for his strength, but nothing. The water didn't do my will. I felt my chest heavy as I couldn't do it.

"I cannot move the water. Something is stopping me" I yelled scared. My eyes were filling of anguished tears.

"Try harder" said Melissa as she placed her hands on my shoulder. My friend was again by my side. I smiled and I nodded.

"I'm trying, Melissa" I said calmly and sighed. I was feeling hopeless as the fire was consuming the cabins, especially where Thalia and Keira were still. It was just like in my dream.

"I'm going in" I said as I ran inside. Chiron grabbed me by the arm before I could enter. He was bleeding from his shoulder but he was alive. The snake-lady didn't kill him.

He looked at me worried as he said "It's too dangerous".

Before I could talk or shake him off, Thalia ran out of the cabin. Everybody gasped in surprise as both girls were out on the floor coughing. Thalia's body was badly burned with dark patches of leaking black blood, mostly in her back. Her hair was almost completely gone, burned.

"Thalia" I said as I ran to her.

"She is fine, just unconscious" said Thalia as Phoebe took Keira in her arms checking her out.

"Get Nectar" yelled Phoebe and hunters moved fast bringing her request.

Thalia fell flat on her stomach as she was starting to breathe fast and loud. She sobbed as the adrenaline was slowing down on her system and she felt all the pain cursing through her body. I could see part of her rib bones in the charred flesh of her back. This wasn't good.

"Thalia… stay with me" I said as I took her already full of blisters hand. She winced at my touch.

"Shh, Cora. It's ok. I don't mind if this is it. Protect your parents. Tell them that I love them. Tell Percy that… I'm…" said Thalia softly almost whispering. My eyes were already full of tears.

"I will. Please, don't leave me" I said.

"Sorry... I... love him" said Thalia. Her breathing slowed down and her electric blue eyes looked vacant. She was gone in a heartbeat.

"No?! Thalia?!" I said shaking her shoulder. It was impossible. She couldn't be dead.

My sisters gathered around us. I felt her hands on my shoulder supporting me. Phoebe covered Thalia's head with her parka. I was crying my eyes out. There was an eerie silence, except for the cabins burning down. There was no reason to try to extinguish the fire. It was too much.

"Who did this?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs to the campers and hunters as we saw the fire destroying everything.

"Leo Valdez. I saw him. He ran away before I could catch him" said a Hephaestus boy.

"He is helping Derek" I said once all the pieces fell on my head. Leo had gone astray according to Grover and he was angry with the Gods.

"He is not the only one" said a loud voice making everybody turned. I left Thalia's body and ran to the source. I was in front of the man I dreamed with Malcolm

"Who are you?" I roared.

"Chrysaor! The great pirate. The golden sword" said the man wearing armor and a mask. I knew that name. Mom told me about him, but I couldn't recall the details.

"You controlled the water… I couldn't save them because of you" I spatted angrily. I took a nearby dropped sword. I was so ready to charge at him, to draw his immortal blood.

"Easiest thing for a son of Poseidon" said Chrysaor. I could feel his wicked smile on his masked face.

"Why are you doing this?" I spatted. I wanted so much to remember all about him.

Chrysaor took his sword and placed him on his shoulder playfully. Campers and hunters slowly surrounded him. He was a new threat.

Chrysaor focused his words and eyes on me only. "I wasn't going to get involved really, but killing the family of Percy Jackson, the idiot who killed my mother and my son once and married the daughter of my mother's mortal enemy, also shamelessly defeated me and my crew in Europe... Well, I couldn't resist it"

"Your mother?.. Medusa?" I said as I remembered the stories, son of Poseidon, father of Geryon, pirate.

"Yes, milady" said Chrysaor and bowed at me.

Campers moved closer ready to fight Chrysaor. He looked around and shrugged like he was watching ants coming to him.

"Back off, this is my fight" I said to them. Some did move back, most stayed still close with her swords on their hands.

"Not tonight, pretty maiden, until next time" said Chrysaor as he disappeared in a jet of water.

Once he was gone, rain poured down as magic. The fire was being extinguished and most campers yelled of relief and happiness. I was relieved myself, but edgy. I felt the rain, the water cleansing me as I cried for Thalia. I wanted to hide and cry until morning, but something wasn't right. It was too easy. I looked at Chiron and he looked back. He nodded as he felt it too. This was just the beginning.


	14. Annabeth

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not mine.**

**Author's Note: Finally, Annabeth is back in the picture. Let's see what happened... Finishing first half. Yes, 28 chapters.**

**I totally get some reviews that this story has gotten weird, complicated and unfluid. However, I had tried so hard to get it better. I read and reread every single chapter, making small tweaks to improve. I know it's not my best plot and story. Believe me, I know but I had to finish it. I couldn't let it stay open. I hope to make it better before it's done... Most who are reading this story had stayed because several different reasons. My favorite is 'I want to know how Percy is going to die'**

**14\. Annabeth**

Less of a month ago, I was happy: great job, excellent children, amazing husband, even a little farm with horses, chickens and pigs. Now I was in a little yacht in Chicago. I wasn't hurt or harmed, at least.

Polybotes was clever than I thought. He kidnapped me when I was alone with my brother. Malcolm tried to protect me but Chrysaor was there too and he is just deathly. I don't think even Percy can't stand a chance against him.

As I was inside this little engine room, I couldn't help it but I thought of my family. Derek and Percy would definitely blame themselves because of what happened. I feared that this will drive Derek into revenge, really dangerous feelings especially with the prophecy.

"Good day" said Chrysaor as he entered into the room. I was sitting on the dirty floor.

Chrysaor kneeled in front of me. He leaned to me and took a piece of my hair coiling it in his fingers "You are beautiful"

"Don't touch me" I said pulling away. I tried to push him out but he wouldn't move an inch.

He giggled "You will beg for my touch after Polybotes is done with you. He wants the blood in your womb and he won't be gentle about it, at all" said Chrysaor making me gasped in fear.

"What will he do? I'm not pregnant. I lose the baby" I said weakly. He giggled again mocking me.

"Poor sweet deluded demigod. I can feel my Father's blood in you, strong and driving as the mighty sea" said Chrysaor. I felt hope yet despair at his words.

"Oh Gods! Please help me" I begged to Chrysaor. My eyes were already filling out with tears.

"I…" he hesitated as we were so close. I could feel him blushing.

"Please, help me. I will do anything" I said and I touched his hand drawing soft circles on his palm. I was desperate. I needed to leave and save myself and my baby.

Chrysaor stared at my hand on his palm and pulled away fast "Nice try, little vixen. No wonder sons of my father are drawn to you"

"You included?" I said with a little seductive smile.

"Maybe, you will be a fine spoil of war once I kill you husband" said Chrysaor and I tried my best to hide my fright at his threat.

"You don't have to kill him to be with me" I said still smiling seductively.

"Don't worry, vixen. You won't stay here long. We are leaving in one hour. Hunters are coming… Get some rest" said Chrysaor and left quickly.

Once he was gone, I cried for 10 minutes, before I tried to find a way out again like ever since I was locked here. True to his word, Chrysaor returned one hour later with his whole band of dolphin-cursed pirates.

"Let's go, my queen" said Chrysaor bowing to me. I nodded and stood up. Some of the pirate dolphin crew took me by the arms. "There is no need. You won't run away, right?" I looked at him smiling and I nodded.

They took me out of the yacht to another boat. I knew I had no chance against Chrysaor and his crew over water. I needed to wait until we reached land, so I waited. Chrysaor made small talk about his adventures and I just nodded politely faking interest. I needed him on my side.

For two hours we travelled over the great lakes to small airport in the Canadian territory.

"An airplane?" I said confused as I saw the little plane just enough for 6 people.

"Faster way to reach Mount Tamalpais" said Chrysaor as he was leading me to the airplane. He was nice as helped me to sit down and buckled me up.

"Bring the bearer of the twins of doom" yelled Polybotes. He was here too. His words shocked me: twins?

"Wait here" said Chrysaor sweetly before stepping out the plane. I removed my seat belt and moved to the window to see them.

"Where are you going with my snack?" said Polybotes.

"Remember the plan" said Chrysaor with his sword at hand threating the giant. Was he protecting me?

"I don't care about the plan. I just want Percy Jackson to suffer" roared Polybotes drawing his sword looking at Chrysaor then at me.

"Don't worry. He will. For now, stick to it" said Chrysaor charming. Polybotes looked up while he scratched his chin.

"Fine" spatted Polybotes and left grunting along the way until he disappeared in the nearby forest.

Chrysaor walked back to the airplane. I think he threw a smile and a wink before he yelled some orders to the pilots, two Scythian Dracanaes wearing headphones and pilot sunglasses.

"See you soon, vixen" said Chrysaor kissing my hand before closing the airplane door.

I flew to the West Coast highly escorted by 5 Scythian Dracanaes. I was weaponless and without an immediate plan of escape. The monsters stayed most of the time quiet or talking in undistinguished hisses.

During my journey I wondered a lot of things. What was the plan Chryasor and Polybotes talked about? What waited for me in Mount Tamalpais? And mostly: How to escape?

Before sunset, I saw the familiar landscape of San Francisco Bay, my former home with my dad and brothers. I thought of them. I hadn't seen them in a while but this wasn't a pleasure journey.

The airplane gave a wide turn over the sea before lowering to the airport. This was my chance. I took the sword of a monster and attacked them. The airplane shook widely and violently because of the frantic movement inside. I still don't know how I managed to get to the airplane door and opened it. I really took a leap of fate as I threw myself in the sea hoping not to die.

I dived into the seawater maybe from 200 feet. I didn't die. Maybe Poseidon's blood on me protected me. I saw the airplane flying low and slow looking for me. Chrysaor and Polybotes wouldn't be happy with them for sure. I swam for over thirty minutes to the shore. Thankfully, the sun was already gone and the night protected me from them.

Once I found the shore and walked soaking wet around the town, I headed to the Caldecott Bridge as fast as possible. I needed shelter since I was weaponless, tired and pregnant. I knew the Scythian Dracanaes wouldn't be far.

I felt so much relief once I saw the Bridge and no sign of my persecutors. I found four teens guarding the entrance to Camp Jupiter. That was unusual.

"Who are you?" said one of the teens.

"Don't worry. She is with me" said a familiar voice. I turned to see Hazel who just stepped down of Arion.

"Hazel" I said and we hugged each other crying. How relieved I was for seeing her!

I felt like crying out all in the security of her arms, but I had to warn them about Polybotes and Chrysaor. "Percy will be so happy" said Hazel once we pulled again and walked through the door. I was surprised of her words.

"Is he here?" I said so happy and she nodded.

"He should be at the coffee shop with Adam and the kids. We had a couple of… difficult days lately. Yesterday was a hard day for him… so I went looking… well, it's not important right now" said Hazel.

We walked in silence. I knew Hazel wanted to tell me everything but maybe she felt Percy had to be the one to tell me what I had missed.

In less of ten minutes, we were close to the coffee shop owned by Hazel and her husband. I could see Percy sitting in an outside table sipping something, really distracted. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"Percy!" I yelled and I saw his face lightened up as he saw me.

"Annabeth!" said Percy and ran at me. I felt like that time here before Rome and Athens. We kissed and once again I felt that nothing else mattered but us. After 16 years, I still felt the same for him. I loved him beyond measure. Percy was just a part of me.

"How?" said Percy pulling away looking at me. He was mentally assessing my health state.

"I escaped" I said.

"I love you so much. I thought I lost you. I was so scared" said Percy hugging me again as I was crying of happiness. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped softly my tears with his thumbs.

"Me too. I thought I would never see you again" I said and kissed him again.

Percy sat with me in the outside table. His hand held mine and I sighed of sheer happiness. We were alive, well and together. His lips never left my hair or forehead as he whispered how happy he was, or how scared and worried.

"Where is Cora?" I said once all excitement demised.

"With Thalia" said Percy unable to meet my eyes and I sighed sadly. I knew what he meant.

"Why didn't she listen to me? I asked for two more years" I said with a sad little smile.

"She wanted to help. She is just like her father. She just don't listen sometimes" said Percy with a weak smile.

Before I could say anything, the entrance door of the coffee shop opened and a really familiar woman stepped out. She looked happy to see me.

"Rachel?" I said and she waved walking to us. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I saw her bruises and bandages all around her body. She looked beat up.

"Annabeth, we will talk later. You need to rest" said Percy placing his hand on my shoulder trying to relax me.

"What happened?" I said really concerned of watching her hurt like that. Percy looked at Rachel asking silently and she nodded almost with tears in her eyes.

"Derek cut her tongue" said Percy somberly.

"What? You are kidding, right? There is no way my son would ever do that… Rachel, don't joke like that. We are in the middle of a dangerous situation" I said trying to comprehend everything.

Rachel shook her head in tears and opened her mouth showing me the empty space where a tongue was supposed to be. I gasped in complete terror of what I was seeing. I looked at Percy and pulled him from his shirt closer to me. I felt lost and terrified.

"What happened to our son?" I whispered as I felt fresh tears in my cheeks.

"I am sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't stop him when I had to" apologized Percy and I tried to nod but it was a lot to digest.

"Is really happening?" I said finally after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Yes, wise girl" said Percy and he pulled me into a tight hug. I cried in his arms of everything that was happening in our lives.


	15. Percy V

**Disclaimer: So... PJO and HoO are clearly not mine, S-O-R-R-Y!**

**Author's Note: War is coming closer! Since this story is not creating any waves, better let it go fast. Daily updates. XOXO**

**15\. Percy**

I couldn't be happier of seeing Annabeth safe and sound in New Rome. I really wasn't expecting her of showing up like that. As I held her while she cried, I looked at the sky. The moon was getting fuller so we had 1 day left to find Derek and 4 tops from Camp Jupiter of being attacked.

"How are you feeling?" I said once Annabeth was calmed. Rachel was already inside the coffee shop with Hazel and her family.

"Well, I'm alive, that's something" said Annabeth and we stared at each other. My wise girl was fine and for at least one hour nothing else mattered.

"I love you" I said as I cupped her face.

"I love you too" said Annabeth and kissed me.

"What are we going to do now?" I said as her lips were on my cheek. Annabeth stopped and looked down.

"I don't know, Percy" said Annabeth "Has Rachel seen something?"

I looked at Annabeth fearing to tell her what happened. "No, she can't anymore"

"What do you mean?" said Annabeth intrigued.

"She is no longer a maiden" I said

"Did she meet someone? That's great, a pity in this moment, but…" said Annabeth and stopped her words. She looked at me somberly "What happened?"

I looked again feeling angry again but I calmed myself before talking "She was raped"

Annabeth shook her head in terror saying "Oh Gods!" She covered her mouth with her hand trying to suppress a scream.

She looked at me and I knew what she was going to say. I asked the same before. "Did she say who? Was it Derek?" said Annabeth trembling.

"No, he wasn't him" I said and Annabeth's whole body relaxed but not completely.

"Then who?"

I sighed. "She doesn't want to tell me. I tried all day long. I didn't even look for Derek today.

"Maybe it's someone we know" said Annabeth "Who would dare to hurt her?"

"I don't know" I said.

"We need to find Derek and stop him" said Annabeth.

"I know" I mumbled.

We stayed there holding hands and not talking until I saw Hazel with her daughter in her arms sound sleeping. Adam had their son. Rachel was behind them as the coffee shop lights were turned off.

"It's time to go home" said Hazel and I stood up nodding.

"Sure. Come on, wise girl" I said giving my hand to my wife.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight" said Hazel.

"Of course not. It's better than the cold floor I slept last night" said Annabeth. Her words hit me and I pulled her closer to me in a heartbeat.

"Wise girl… I'm sorry. I should have…" I started rambling. She was in so much danger because of me.

"Shh" said Annabeth stopping my ramblings "Don't apologize. It's in the past. I chose to stay"

"But I let you. I should have dragged you" I said

"Percy, stop mopping. She is here. Nothing else matters right now" said Hazel interrupting us as she rolled her eyes. She gave me a reassuring smile and I nodded.

"Yes, I'm here" said Annabeth and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"Let's go home" said Hazel.

One hour later, Annabeth and I were in the middle of the Hazel's living room getting ready to sleep. Hazel and Annabeth brought all the covers available in the house to make a soft temporary bed. Once again, I was in 'bed' with my wife. I sighed in completely happiness as I had my arms around her.

"Tell me what happened" I whispered once we were in the dark and alone. I needed to know.

"Percy, not right now. Tomorrow" whispered Annabeth and kissed me goodnight like she normally did for the last 15 years.

I dreamed of Annabeth's blood over the temple of my dad here in Camp Jupiter. She was lying still as her blood covered the sea shells. I looked around and I saw Polybotes saying over and over "What a shame!"

I woke up in the middle of the night completely scared. It wasn't a new dream, just the same fear in my heart: losing Annabeth over an old enemy, Polybotes, Medusa, Kronos, etc. I immediately reached for Annabeth and she was still there. I sighed in relief but I was still edgy. I couldn't find sleep again.

I looked at her sleeping form and kissed her lips. I felt her stirring and she smiled kissing me deeper. I moved my hands to her waist and back pulling her closer.

"Percy, they could hear us" whispered Annabeth in my lips. She tried to sound like she was scolding me but I knew she was aroused as well.

"I don't care. I need you" I said as my hands started to pull up the nightgown she borrowed from Hazel.

"I… just be quiet" said Annabeth once the nightgown was discarded on the floor.

"Look who is talking. If I recall, you are the loud one" I said teasing and I knew she was blushing.

"Shut up. It's your fault" whispered Annabeth and pulled me to her wanting lips.

"Dam right it is, wise girl" I whispered after I kissed her over and over.

After some quiet and reassuring love making, Annabeth and I were panting and hugging on the living room. We were both smiling.

"Let's get some sleep" I said as I kissed her forehead. Annabeth sat up and looked at me fidgeting.

"Percy. I know this isn't the moment but" said Annabeth almost nervously which it was unusual.

"What?" I said worried.

My wife sighed as she was making me worrier "I'm pregnant". I sat up too completely in shock. I stared at her. A baby? How was even possible?

"Oh, but I thought you and I… I thought we couldn't have more children" I said finally after some awkward seconds.

"I know I was very surprised myself, though Malcolm looked way worse than me" said Annabeth and I gasped in surprise.

"Malcolm knew?" I said.

"Well, he was with me at the doctor's office"

"Did he say or do something at the baby?" I said thinking in the promise I forced Malcolm to make the day we got married.

Annabeth looked at me confused. "No, why he? He was nothing but supporting me. What's wrong?" I stared at her lovely face.

I shook my head "Nothing. I should be happy both of you are fine. I am just worried for everything". I tried not to think that Malcolm died because of me, because of the promise he made. Maybe it was my fault that Annabeth lost her brother. I was almost shaking completely surprised, overwhelmed by everything.

"I know. Percy, twins… we are having twins" said Annabeth and I gulped thinking in the double trouble we were getting too. I imagined my kids just as wild and troublemakers as James and Taylor.

"I…" I said so intelligently.

"I know, twins. Can you believe it?" said Annabeth trying to smile for the good news, but I knew her. She was really wondering who would be the one to destroy everything. She was as worried as me, maybe even more.

I let all my anxieties aside. Annabeth needed me. She cupped my face and kissed me "Let's sleep. We will talk in the morning" I nodded and she was right, we could talk tomorrow. We slept hugging each other.

Morning came and I woke up with Annabeth in my arms. I felt happy but at the same time I was fearing for what was coming.

Suddenly, there was someone at the door knocking loudly and yelling "Hazel!" over and over. Annabeth woke up and stared at me confused.

"Stay. I will go" I said getting up. I opened the door and I saw my little sister Zoey nervously staring at me.

"Zoey, what happened?"

"Greeks in a flying ship" said Zoey and she ran to the street. I followed her and I saw in the sky that it was true. One Camp Half-Blood's trireme was soaring the sky. I saw a glimpse of Keira, daughter of Zeus looking down. Then she waved at me as she recognized me. She had the largest smile in her face and her clothes were dirty of smoke and blood.

"What happened?" said Annabeth as she was standing next to me seeing the same.

"Stay here with Rachel. I have to go" I kissed Annabeth and ran to the flying vessel.


	16. Cora VI

**Disclaimer: Cora Piper Jackson is my character.**

**Author's Note: So back to Camp Half-Blood**

**16\. Cora**

The rain was putting off the fire and we were relieved that the rest of the Camp was safe. However, I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong or simply this was far from over.

My sisters and I started to gather the bodies and checked our inventories: maybe 100 campers alive and ready for battle, at least 30 injured and around 25 deaths. Most of our weapons were in shape, but I didn't think we could last another attack.

Suddenly, the rain stopped and the ground shook violently making most campers and hunters fell harshly to the ground. Once the ground stopped moving, I looked around. Maybe another gigantic monster was coming close, maybe a Giant or a Titan.

For a couple of seconds, nothing, then I saw the sky changing from the thunderous clouds to a clear sky, even the landscape changed the endlessly Strawberry fields were replaced by hills. It felt like something removed the veil over Camp.

"The tree!" yelled a Camper and all eyes turned to the entrance of Camp where Thalia's pine was withering fast. Its leaves were yellow and falling as the wind passed by them. Supposedly Peleus was guarding the tree that protected Camp. However, Peleus wasn't in his position.

"Where is Peleus?" said campers around me with worried hurried voices.

"Over there" yelled someone pointing to the volleyball courts.

Everybody turned, ran and gasped as we saw the pool of blood and severed flesh of Peleus. The dragon was completely butchered like the job of some messy serial killer. Somehow I knew Chrysaor did it.

The ground shook again making the majority of us fell on the ground. I looked around trying to figure out what was going on: Peleus, the tree, the changing landscape and sky and quakes. Then, I understood as everything became clear.

"Thalia?! Oh, gods! Run away! The protection is breaking!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. Some campers looked at me incredulously, others stared at me and gasped when the realized what I was saying, most just stayed still.

"But the tree?" yelled one camper.

"Don't you get it. Thalia is dead. The tree was her, so it's dying too, really fast" I yelled and I heard campers whispering around me.

Chiron trotted to me. He was looking at Peleus and the pine. I saw him really worried and deep in thought.

"Chiron!" I said worried. He nodded really fearing for what was coming. We stared at each other and he nodded assuring me that I was right.

"I think we must prepare before the monster army comes" said Chiron making campers drew their weapons and looked around to protect their home.

"What?" yelled some, myself included. Most of the cabin leaders ran immediately to Chiron to make an emergency war meeting. Phoebe walked to my side. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" said Phoebe.

"Of course not" I said angrily.

"Chiron, what is the situation?" said Phoebe once we were everybody gathered around him.

"A monster army is marching to our direction right now" said Chiron

"How many?" said one camper, I think he was the leader of Demeter cabin.

"Enough" said Chiron and everybody exchanged worried looks.

"How do you know?" said another camper.

"I sent some hunters as soon as the rain started" said Chiron looking at Phoebe who nodded.

"They will stomp on us like ants" yelled a completely scared camper. Panic was starting to rise around us. Most fighting-able campers were around us.

"What can we do?" said Phoebe.

"We must stay and fight or evacuate Camp" said Chiron ashamed. I knew he felt retreat wasn't his favorite option, but for me it was our only option.

"How much time do we have?" said another camper, a blond guy of my mom's cabin.

"Maybe one hour" said Chiron.

"Go where?" said some campers in loud whispers and voices.

"I don't know" said Phoebe and exchanged a fearful stare with me. Melissa was by her side. She was probably my closest sister hunter after Thalia.

"New Rome. It's our only option" I said making everybody went silent. Everybody stared at me like it was so farfetched.

"We are Greek" yelled some campers.

"We should go to Olympus" said an Ares camper.

"It's better that nothing" said another.

"We should stay and fight" said another camper, a black wavy hair girl with a wicked scary smile. She was like most of the demigods, better die than run away. I looked around. There were young campers, less of 10 years old. They wouldn't survive the attack. It was a bloodshed and just plain madness to make them stay and fight.

"I will take the youngest ones with me. The rest can stay and fight if you want. I am going to New Rome" I said and saw the relief in the faces of some of the young ones. They didn't want to die. I knew it was the coward thing to do, but I had to save them.

"Why?" said one of the oldest campers.

"Because this doesn't stop here. New Rome is next" I said knowing that we had 3 nights before New Rome was attacked too.

"You should take some hunters with you" said Chiron.

"I'm going" said Phoebe "The rest can stay and fight"

"No, Phoebe, I'm going. You are the boss now. We need you in the front" said Melissa.

"Thanks, Melissa" I said and Phoebe nodded weakly.

"Let's get ready" said Chiron making most campers sighed and ran to get ready for the upcoming battle. Melissa and Phoebe exchanged a quiet dialogue probably what to expect in New Rome.

"Are you coming?" I said to Chiron once we were alone.

"I have to stay. I'm the Camp director after all" said Chiron and I sighed sadly.

"You will go down with the ship if you have to?" I said.

"The best way to go if you ask me" said Chiron and leaned to kiss my forehead "Be careful"

"I will" I said nodding.

"Take a flying trireme. Tell Alex for Hephaestus cabin to navigate and go with you… Save as many as possible" said Chiron. I nodded and ran to find Alex. It wasn't that hard. He was the loudest and most hilarious guy at Camp. Grover said Leo Valdez was like him before. I still couldn't believe that Leo would set camp on fire. It seemed so unlike him, so unlike the guy my mom used to tell me about.

In less of 30 minutes, Alex and I were ready to depart. I thought the flying trireme would be difficult but it was like sailing my dad's boat. Phoebe, Melissa and some hunters helped me to carry all the injured we could fit in the vessel as well as 13 of the youngest campers under 10, Keira included.

"Ready?" I yelled to Alex who was on the rudder ready to navigate the skies.

"Let's go" said Alex and the trireme moved up. We were flying. I was scared of heights and I held Keira's hand all the time. I felt safe with the daughter of Zeus. If Thalia was here, I would hold her hand too.

As we were soaring the sky, I looked down to Camp. Demigods were preparing to stay, fight and possible die. I hoped they would survive. We were heading west when someone was throwing boulders at us. Alex evaded them and the ship was intact. I looked down searching at the source and I saw two giants cursing at us moving their massive fists in the air. The army around them was small but deathly enough to destroy camp. I wanted so bad to yell to Alex to return but I couldn't send this kids to their early death.

"Antaeus and Polybotes" said Keira suddenly as the giants were disappearing from our sight.

"Do you know them?" I said.

"I dreamed of them" said Keira and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry about your sister. Thalia was great" I said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry that you lost your godmother" said Keira matching my smile.

Keira stayed by my side until she fell asleep in my lap. Around midnight, Melissa approached to me.

"Thalia was an awesome hunter. She will be missed" said Melissa.

"Thanks. I hope our sisters will make it" I said.

"Don't worry, Artemis was at close range with the wolves. She will help them and Camp"

"Why did you come with me then? You could have stayed and help them"

"Thalia, send me to stay with you if something happened to her. I never thought I had to" said Melissa and took a big breath "I thought we had more time"

"We were, it was the waning gibbons moon, unless…" I said and something clicked in my head "Oh Gods! Rachel's vision was like a mirror"

"The moon reflection?" said Melissa understanding my words.

"It's my fault" I said "I'm responsible for the destruction of Camp Half-Blood" I sat on the floor and cried for hours.

For the rest of the night we travelled West to San Francisco and Camp Jupiter. Throughout the years, the Hephaestus cabin had done improvements to the triremes and we crossed the country in one night, 3 more days to full moon.


	17. Percy VI

**Disclaimer: The Jacksons kids are mine. **

**Author's Note: This chapter should be about Annabeth, but she is currently unavailable. So thanks, Percy for filling in... little over 1000 views, finally! I was getting really anxious.**

**17\. Percy**

I ran as my legs let me to the flying trireme that was landing in the Fields of Mars. From the ship, young campers and injured ones started to walk out. I saw Keira and she waved at me happily. Then I saw my daughter wearing her hunter outfit standing next to another hunter who I think her name is Melissa or Melinda.

"Dad" said Cora once she noticed me. She ran at me and I took her in my arms spinning her just like when she was 8 years old.

"Cora" I said and kissed her forehead. How much I missed my daughter. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Cora stared at me and her eyes started to water "Camp Half-Blood was under attack. I…"

"Don't worry. You are safe, that's important" I said soothing her best I could. She nodded and wiped her tears. I looked around looking for. "Where is Thalia?"

Cora looked down and said containing more tears "She is gone". I gasped in surprise. My favorite cousin and godmother of my children was gone. I felt my eyes with tears. Cora looked at me and wiped them with her delicate thumbs.

I tried to nod and smile at my daughter. "Don't tell your mom… yet" I said and Cora gasped.

"Mom is here?" said Cora really happy and excited. She smiled like she hadn't done probably in days.

"Yes, kiddo" I said.

Right at cue, Annabeth came running too. I knew she wouldn't stay behind but I needed to be here first.

"Mom!" yelled Cora once she saw her mom.

"Cora!" yelled Annabeth and they hugged tightly.

"I thought. I was so worried. I saw you in my dreams and I was just so…" said Cora with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. It's ok, Cory" said Annabeth in tears too. She pulled me into their embrace and we hugged as the family we were. It probably happened minutes before we could pull away. I had my two girls with me again. We were a family again. I was happy.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know I promised you to wait" said Cora and Annabeth nodded.

"It's ok. It was going to happen… Where is Thalia?" said Annabeth looking around between the campers.

"She…" said Cora nervously. I knew something had happened, probably Annabeth too. I felt her tensing as she feared the worst.

"Annabeth, it's been a while" said the hunter interrupting us. Annabeth distanced of us to get close to the hunter.

"Yes, I supposed. Melissa, right? Thank you for taking care of my daughter" said Annabeth and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry. You know, orders" said Melissa scratching her head with her free hand.

"For what?" said Annabeth and suddenly Melissa pulled Annabeth to her. Melissa took a knife and turned Annabeth so fast that she didn't have time to respond, not even with her judo skills.

In a second, Melissa had Annabeth with a knife on her neck as her other arm had my wife's arms tightly held. I saw Annabeth confused, shocked, and mostly ashamed of being so easily trapped.

"Stop! Don't do it" yelled Cora "They are not a threat"

I heard Cora and understood what Melissa was doing. "No!" I said scared but Melissa didn't listen to us. She stabbed twice Annabeth's stomach hurting, probably killing my children. Annabeth yelled in pain as the blood poured from the open wounds once her mind registered what was happening.

I stared for the split of a second before moving forward to stop Melissa and save my wife. "You hurt them" I said as I had Riptide already in my hand.

"It was necessary" said Melissa. I stopped suddenly as she looked at us with flaring hate in her eyes "I won't let Thalia's death be in vain. You played her long enough, son of Poseidon"

Before I could say think her words, Annabeth looked at me and whispered "Percy" as her hand touched her wounds.

I moved forward again. Before I could reach Annabeth and Melissa, arrows sounds passed by my side and I saw Melissa falling back to the floor death by three arrows right in her heart. Annabeth fell to the side in fours; her hand was on her wounds trying to hold the blood in.

I turned to see my daughter. Cora was shaking with her bow ready to shoot again. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Cora, drop your bow" I said and she looked at me completely in shock before nodding. She dropped everything and fell on her knees. She stared at her hands with her eyes wide open.

"Dad, what have I done? I killed my sister" whispered Cora.

As much I wanted to run to Cora, I ran to Annabeth and she was losing blood too fast for my taste. I took her in my arms and Cora ran at me once she saw the situation snapping out of her shock.

"Your brothers are…" I said as I saw the wounds on Annabeth. Cora shook her head.

"Don't say that, dad. They are not. They are too strong. Have faith" said Cora and I tried to nod.

Greeks and Romans approached to us and I didn't let anyone touch my wife. Annabeth had already passed out by the lack of blood. So I ran with her in my arms to the hospital in the city. Cora was right behind me. Annabeth felt so light or I was so pumped of adrenaline to feel the weight.

At the hospital, Romans took her and placed her in a hospital bed. I saw the nurses and doctors rushing and moving around her with needles, bandages and other medical equipment. One nurse shoved me and Cora out the room.

Cora and I didn't say a word. We just kept pacing around the waiting room. Hazel and Adam came to us maybe one hour later. They hugged us but I was too worried for Annabeth to register their words of comfort. They stayed with us until the doctor came maybe two hours later.

"Mr. Jackson" said the doctor.

"How is my wife?" I said.

"She is alive and will stay that way" said the doctor and Cora hugged me. I kissed her forehead relieved of the good news.

"My brothers?" said Cora.

"They are too small and delicate. It's hard to tell. We will keep you update. You should go to rest. I will have news tomorrow morning" said the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor" I said shaking my hand. The doctor left not before shaking Cora's, Hazel's and Adam's hands.

"Let's go home" said Hazel and I nodded. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave. I saw Cora. She was tired, barely keeping her eyes open. If I stay, she would too, so I took her hand and we left the hospital.

It was barely noon when we reached at Hazel's home. I sat so tired on the couch. Cora sat next to me and I saw her yawning. I put my arm around my daughter pulling her closer to a hug. I heard Cora's soft sobs as she was overwhelmed by everything.

"Cora, is Thalia really dead?" I said. Cora nodded sadly as the tears fell through her cheeks. "It's ok. I know it hurts. Thalia was just… Thalia. There are no words to describe her"

"Dad, she wanted me to tell you that…" Cora said but I interrupted her "Don't tell me right now... Maybe later. I just want to focus on your mom and your brothers. We have only 2 days left before the full moon" Cora nodded.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. Hazel ran from the kitchen to open.

"Hi, are Percy and Cora here?" said a little girl voice. Cora and I stood up and walked to the door to see Keira, Thalia's sibling.

"Keira, what are you doing here? Is everybody ok?" said Cora.

"Yes, Cora. Alex sent me to get you… The hunters are here with Artemis" said Keira and Cora gasped surprised. They were faster that we both expected.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are setting their tents in Fields of Mars right by the trireme" said Keira. Before Cora could talk, I ran to them.

In less of 10 minutes, I was again at the Fields of Mars. Greek campers stared at me as I walked inside Artemis's tent were all hunters were gathering.

As I entered, I heard Artemis saying "Perseus is too loyal for his own good. We must…"

"Why?" I interrupted enraged. Artemis ordered Melissa for sure to hurt my family. Artemis didn't look the slightly surprised by my barging in.

"They are a threat to the Olympus" said Artemis coldly. Her hard stare narrowed at me.

"I don't care. They are my children" I spatted and the hunters around us moved their hands closer to their weapons. They felt the atmosphere tensing to the point of a fight.

"They have to die" said Artemis.

"Listen to me, Artemis. If any of your hunters dares to hurt them again, I will kill them all" I said pointing at her. Yes, I was threating a Goddess.

"Even Cora?" said Artemis responding to threat.

"Don't you dare" I said loudly and angered.

Artemis raised her hand and yelled at me "You are not God or my Father to order me around" Now all hunters had their weapons aiming at me. I drew my sword and took a look around. One order and I would be dead, but if this was my end I would take some hunters with me.

"I'm a parent and that give all the right to protect my children" I said trying to keep my cool.

Artemis seemed to be thinking the same. We had to stop the bloodshed before happening. She sighed and said "One of them is our doom. What will you do to protect the Olympus against your own blood?"

I knew Artemis was right but I had to protect my family. "I don't know yet" I said looking down.

"Cora must be punished for her sin against her sister" said Artemis softer. Maybe she was feeling pity for me.

"She was protecting her mother" I said honestly. Hunters around us whispered in angry tones, her weapons never lowering as they exchanged looks.

"Once a hunter, your sisters are your family" yelled Phoebe behind me. I turned to see that she was wearing the tiara that Thalia used to wear, so she was the new lieutenant.

"Release my daughter of her vow" I said.

"Why?" said Artemis as well as other hunters around us. "Your presence has costly the life of 2 of my best hunters ever. I won't lose another in the verge of battle"

"You owned me for rescuing you once" I said and walked away.

Outside I found Cora standing in front of the tent.

"Cora, what are you doing here?" I said as I hugged her.

"Dad, I have to face them… Dad, go home. I don't want you here. You know how they are about men. I love you" said Cora expressionless. I wanted to tell her otherwise but I nodded

"I love you" I said and I returned to Hazel's home to find a whole cohort around the house. One of the centurions approached to me and handed me a paper.

"Percy and Cora Jackson, you have been requested be in the presence of the Senate in one hour" was written in the paper.


	18. Cora VII

**Disclaimer: So the sweet and deathly Cora is my character.**

**Author's Note: Sad, sad, sad**

**18\. Cora**

I gathered all my thoughts before stepping in the tent of my Goddess Artemis. I felt like a death woman walking. I deserved it. I killed Melissa, even if it was to protect my mom and my brothers or sisters.

I entered the tent and all eyes were on me. I walked slowly through the shocked faces and angry whispers of my sisters. I bowed in front of my Goddess before facing her. The whole place was silence, not even a nervous sighed or gasped.

"Cora Piper Jackson, you are here standing in front of us because a sister died by your hand. Anything to say?" said Artemis calmly and cold. I shivered at the accusation.

I stood up and met her eyes. "I had to save my mother. I don't feel guilty for saving my family" My sisters gasped at my words. I heard some angry whispers of 'traitor' and 'treacherous'.

"You shall be punished" said Artemis making the place grew silent again.

I sighed and nodded. "I'm ready" I said bowing again. I was ready to die.

Artemis's hand touched my head and I felt something cold running through my body. "You are released of your vow. You are no longer one of us"

All my sisters gasped in surprised and some said words of 'kill her', 'unheard of', 'impossible' and so on.

"Milady? She killed Melissa. Thalia is dead too because of her family. How being released a punishment?" said Phoebe confused like everybody.

I looked at my hands and the glow was gone. I was barely breathing. My hand was in my mouth holding my breath and I was shaking.

"What? Please, Artemis, don't. I don't want to be the one" I said pleading. I wanted so much to pull her clothes and begged like a little child. I wanted to fall apart and sob uncontrollably. I lost the live I dreamed of since I was a baby. My eyes filled with tears and fear.

"You are not a hunter anymore. You might be our only hope. Go now" said Artemis softly. She looked at me. I looked down thinking her words and I knew what her intentions were. She was giving me my final order to protect Romans. I nodded meeting her beautiful cold blue eyes and left the tent.

I wanted to cry so much once I felt the tent, but I knew my dad had something to do with this. I just knew. I ran back to Hazel's home, thought I got lost a couple of times.

Around the home, there was a whole cohort. I slowed down my steps and I was really confused. Was my dad a prisoner or were they protecting him? As Romans saw me, they let me pass without talking at all.

I entered the house and I found my dad on the window looking out. When I closed the door, he turned to face me. He sighed so relieved that I was alive. I think he feared that Artemis was going to kill me.

"What did you do?" I said angrily. My dad looked at me and took my hand. He examined my glowless skin. He smiled softly almost joyful.

"I told Artemis to let you go" he said "I'm glad she did. I couldn't lose you"

"Why dad?" I said with tears in my eyes. "How could you?" My dad pulled into his arms and hugged me. I felt his lips on my forehead.

He whispered loudly to my skin: "Cora, I don't care about the prophecy. I want your happiness. I want you to fall in love, have a family and grow old"

"I was happy being a hunter" I said back with a sighed at the end.

"Were you really?"

I pulled away just enough to face him. He was calm. "I don't know anymore" I whispered confused. Was I really meant to be a hunter? I thought I was. All my life was aimed to that goal since I was in the womb. Now, that I wasn't, I didn't feel empty or full of despair, just confused.

My dad stared at my confused face and kissed my forehead once again. "If Thalia was here, she would know what to do or say"

"Dad, I miss her too" I said and my dad nodded.

"Cora, I already told Hazel about this. For the time being, nobody must know about your brothers or sisters. It's dangerous" said my dad.

"Sure, dad. I understand" I said nodding.

"We have to be in the Senate in half an hour"

"For what?" I said confused and intrigued.

"I guess we have a lot to explain: the hunters, the trireme, Camp, Derek and the attack… Just a lot" said my dad with a big sigh at the end.

For the rest of our time, we stayed on the couch just hugging. If we had a lot to talk, we couldn't find ourselves to do it. I wanted to ask him so many things but it didn't feel right.

After, we walked holding hands just like when I was little all the way to the Senate building. Hazel and Adam were right behind us just as well as Alex and Keira. I was mesmerized by the beauty of the place. I knew my mom would love this building. It had all the architectural features she loved about Rome.

We entered into a big room filled with lines of people wearing togas. I felt out of place. Maybe I should have asked Hazel for one before coming.

"Dad, are you coming with me?" I said once my dad was leading in front and stopped pushing me to go forward.

"I have your back. Don't worry. You will do just fine. You are your mother's daughter. You are better with words" said my dad and smiled.

I was in the middle of raised stand looking to the praetors to my right and the members of the Senate and my Greek friends sat to my left.

"Welcome, Cora Jackson. We are the praetors. I'm Manny Ortega and to my right Charles Lewis… Hunter, you stand before us to explain the situation" said a jet black haired praetor.

"Excuse me praetors and senate. I'm not longer a hunter... I'd been discharged" I said trying to mask my conflicted feelings on the topic.

"Sorry to hear that" said the blond praetor Charles Lewis

"It doesn't matter right now" I said with a drop-the-topic tone.

"We are blind without the Oracle and Augur. We know there is a prophecy and we are in great danger. What is your suggestion?" said Charles.

"We must prepare for battle. I don't know the status of Camp Half-Blood. We were attacked by surprise. I haven't talk to our Camp Director but Polybotes, Antaeus and Chrysaor are involved, as well as an army of snake-lady warriors and other creatures" I said and the buzz ran wild in angry voices.

"We can beat them" said a voice.

"How? Jason Grace is death" said a man around my dad's age. "He beat giants before"

"The twins?" spatted a voice behind the man.

"Those troublemakers? They are not fighters. They won't stand a chance" snorted a woman. She remained me of the Ares campers.

"Zoey is strong" said one voice and my dad looked around to the source. He looked worried.

"She is just a child" yelled my dad. Who was Zoey?

"We don't need heroes, we are a trained army" said a loud voice making a lot of the people nodded and agreed in whispers.

"Silence, please" said Manny and everybody went quiet.

"We must prepare that's for sure" said Charles and most Romans agreed it.

"We need Gods to help us to defeat the giants" said one voice.

"We have Terminus. He defeated Polybotes last time" said another.

"Romans, Diana is here. She will help us. Trust me" I said and people stopped talking and stared at me.

"Your father failed to find your brother. Why should we trust you?" said Manny. I felt all eyes on me. Why indeed? I wondered myself. I wasn't a hunter like Thalia or a hero like my parents.

I looked at my dad and he nodded. He was supporting me. "Don't trust me. I can fail, but I will do my best to help. I won't let this Camp fall"

"Are you the one that the prophecy talks about?" said Charles. Hushed and loud voices were around me.

"Silence, please" said Manny and everybody went quiet.

"Senate, praetors and Romans. Indeed, I was, but I will be the one to protect the legacy of the Gods" I said and I expected voices supporting me but it was the contrary.

"She is legacy of Poseidon, she can't do much" yelled one.

"Dangerous girl" yelled another.

"She is the one" another scream.

"Kill her" said one and I felt my dad tensed. I saw his hand closer to his pocket ready to protect me if he had to.

"Is there a new prophecy to save Camp? We need the God's blessing to act, praetors" said an older man standing up. Everybody turned to see him.

"Mr. Lewis. If there is indeed a new prophecy, we can't know. Our communications had been severed recently. The Oracle of Delphi and Augur are not longer available. We are flying solo and blind" said Manny. I looked at the old man, who was possible, the grandfather of Charles, the praetor.

"We are not. We have faith and each other. Together we can stop them before they swiped with this place like they did with my parents' Camp. Your Greek brothers and sisters must not have died in vain" I said and most of Romans screamed approving my words.

"It's settled then. We must prepare. Let's hope you will definitely be the one to protect" said Manny and everybody started to leave the place.

"You did well. I'm proud. I know your mom is too" said my dad after a hug. I nodded and we went out like the rest.

For the rest of the day, Camp Jupiter was busy preparing for the upcoming battle in less of two days. The Greeks stayed in the barracks helping older campers fixing armors, sharpening swords and so. Most of them were too young to fight. I helped Alex to have all the weapons on the trireme ready for battle. I wasn't as good as my mom but I did my best.

Hunters remained by their tents also preparing for battle. I saw them while I was in the trireme with my screwdrivers and hammers. Some waved at me with little smiles of support and others looked at me with hate or pity, Phoebe was one of them. Thalia and Melissa were dead because of me.

Dad went to the hospital and stayed by mom's side for the night.

As the day was wearing out, I saw Rachel alive doing prep work in the medical area of Camp Jupiter. As I waved at her, she smiled. I walked quickly to her and hugged her.

"What happened to you?" I said and she shook her hand and opened her mouth. She was fine but without her tongue.

"Was it Derek, right? I knew he would do something like that. I'm so sorry. Derek is not himself" I apologized to her. Rachel kissed my forehead and muttered "It's ok".

"I will make things right" I said. She looked at with a weak smile and she wrote in a piece of paper. "It was my destiny. I'm ready for what is coming"

"What is coming?" I said as I read the message. Rachel leaned and kissed my forehead again. She moved her lips forming one silent word "Death". Before I could reply, she left to the barracks. I hated when she did that.


	19. Annabeth II

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine, obviously.**

**Author's Note: Battle is getting near. 1,200+ views, finally we are going somewhere, snail slow, but somewhere nonetheless.**

**19\. Annabeth**

I didn't dream at all. I remembered passing up in the arms of Percy and then I woke up in a white hospital bed in a heartbeat. The room was bright as the curtains were open and the sun was entering in the room. I saw the IV in my arm and Percy was sleeping in a chair. The last thing I remembered was the pain as Melissa stabbed me.

Instinctually, I moved my hand to my belly. I felt the bandages around it. I wondered if the twins were still alive. A part of me wished that they were, but the other part wasn't. I felt guilty of feeling that way. The conflict between the behalf of my family and Olympus has been over my shoulders since I was pregnant of Derek, then Cora, and now twins.

I stared at the tired sleeping form on the chair. My lovely husband looked terrible as his face had a scowl marked on skin. Stress and anxiety before battle always did that to his handsome face. I looked at him for a couple of minutes just enjoying the peace and quiet in the middle of everything.

"Hi" I said once I saw my husband stirring in his uncomfortable chair. Percy looked at me with sleepy eyes as he rubbed them alerting himself at the fact that I was awake. He almost jumped at me as he was really surprised and happy.

"Hi. I almost lost you" said Percy and kissed me. I could see his eyes almost in tears.

I wanted to be happy too but I sighed and looked down where I saw the IV in my hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I didn't fight back" I said feeling guilty as I remembered what happened. A small part of my body refused to fight back wishing to stop our doomed fate.

"It's ok" said Percy kissing me again.

"What happened?" I said.

"Cora saved you. She shot Melissa" said Percy and looked away. I knew what he meant. Our daughter killed a hunter.

"Where is my daughter?"

Percy looked to the window's direction and said "At Camp Jupiter preparing to protect the city" He paused thinking his words "She is no longer a hunter. Artemis let her go"

I gasped covering my mouth with my hands "Oh Gods! Then Cora is the one" I said scared.

"What are you saying? Cora?" said Percy confused at my words.

"Percy. When I knew we were expecting Cora, Artemis came giving me two choices: Cora died or being a hunter" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" spatted Percy. I could see he was angry. I knew he would react like this. Why shouldn't he?

"I didn't want you to upset you" I said weakly. Percy looked out the window thinking probably how I betray him. I let Artemis take my daughter without his knowledge.

Minutes happened, we didn't talk at all. I wiped some tears of my eyes. I was relieved for Cora not being a hunter but I was worried what it meant. She was now the one in the prophecy.

"What happened to our camp?" I said finally.

"It's in a pretty bad shape. I already talked to Chiron, a lot of casualties, burned cabins, the protection is pretty much gone but they are still standing. Antaeus and Polybotes escaped. I think it was only a distraction… Mr. D is right now making new barriers… Thalia's pine is also gone" said Percy and I realized his words. My best friend Thalia was dead as well. I knew it from Cora's guilty eyes but I refused to believe it.

I touched the bandages wrapped about my belly and looked at Percy. "Did they die?"

"No" said Percy and he was smiling. He was happy.

"No? How is that even possible? I felt the wounds" I said confused and afraid.

Percy took my hand drawing circles in the back of my hand. "I thought you would be happy" He sounded in pain. I looked at him. He looked almost crushed by my response, so I faked a happy relieved smile.

"I am. I'm just surprised" I said and pulled him with my hand on his neck and kissed him.

"I love you" said Percy and kissed my closed eyes.

"I love you too" I said and tried to be happy for a moment. My family was still intact. I was with my husband.

I sighed and said "How much time do we have before the battle?" I knew we had to be ready.

"One day. Tomorrow is the full moon" said Percy and he hugged me. I felt my eyes filling with tears but I didn't want to cry. I needed to think straight about the best strategy to protect this place.

I heard a knock on the door and Cora coming in. She was smiling of seeing me fine. Percy and I pulled away and Cora gave me a big hug.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" said Cora

"I am fine" I said

Percy stood up and kissed me "I will go now. I have to help the praetors for tomorrow's stragegy. I will come back in one hour or less" Cora and I nodded and watched Percy leave us alone.

"Mom, I love you. I thought Melissa killed you" said Cora as her eyes were crying out softly.

"I love you too, my sweet Cora. You saved me. Don't forget that" I said and wiped her tears. I could see the regret in her eyes. She killed to save me at such tender age.

"Mom, tomorrow everything will change" said Cora really insightful. Her eyes were clouded just like Rachel's before the spirit of Delphi used her, just for a split of a second.

"I know. We don't know who will survive" I said and Cora nodded. I saw her fidgeting nervously.

"Mom, I had a dream" said Cora biting her bottom lip. She was nervous and afraid which meant that it was something really important.

I took Cora's hand and nodded "Tell me. I need to know"

Cora gave me a worried look after a deep sigh and said "Dad has to choose who of my twin brothers or sisters will live"

I gasped really surprised by her words. I knew Percy and I knew what it meant in the long run. I shook my head and said "You dad can't choose. It's impossible for him"

"I saw it. If he chooses the one, everything will be lost and everybody will die" said Cora and a couple of tears were in her eyes.

I wiped her tears terderly with my thumbs and said "Cora. I know your dad. He won't choose. He will die before he does"

"Then he will die and bad things will happen" said Cora looking away. She was thinking the same as me: someone of us will die or maybe all. It was our fate. I sighed and Cora looked at me.

Cora stayed with me in silence until the doctor came to check my vitals. Cora excused herself to keep working on fixing the trireme.

According to the doctor, I was recovering quite nicely and the twins were luckily unharmed by the blade. Maybe a miracle, but I thought the Fates were messing up with me.

Around noon, Percy returned all sweaty and covered in dirt. He was wearing armor and I had my feet on the edge of the bed.

"What do you think are you doing?" said Percy looking at me as I was almost ready to stand up.

"I'm standing up to get ready for battle" I said as my feet touched the cool floor. I felt weak but I stayed up.

"You are not. You are still weak and pregnant. You just woke up" said Percy taking me by the shoulders. We stared at each other. We were both stubborn.

"I'm going" I said removing his hands off my shoulders. Percy shook his head a couple of times.

"No way. I can't lose you again. I'm not strong enough to survive without you" said Percy in a small sad voice. I heard the pain in his words. He was afraid, even more than Cora and I of losing him.

"Percy, I'm the only one who can knock some sense in our son" I said looking away.

"Annabeth, this is not your fight. Polybotes, Antaeus, Chrysaor and whoever is in this, they want me. They want their revenge" spatted Percy with his left hand on his heart.

I pulled him closer hugging him. I brushed the hair of his eyes. It was a bit long. I would have to cut his hair before battle. I smiled sadly and said "Percy, everything that is happening is my fault. I'm the mother of the one, whichever of our children is"

Percy took my hand over his on his cheek. "It's both of us, they are our children. It's our fault" I wanted to nod but I couldn't. He was wrong.

"It's mine. You could have married someone else, a mortal or an Aphrodite's daughter. When I left, I wanted you to move on. You deserved to be happy with as many children you want, not another prophecy" I said feeling the hard painful truth in my words. He was better off without me.

"Annabeth, I love you and only you. I love our children. We will protect them and Olympus" Percy kissed me.

"Percy, we will have to choose: our kids or Olympus" I said and he nodded.

"I know. Let's hope not" said Percy almost self-doubting.

We stared at each other. We were both scared and edgy like always before a battle. No matter how many times we fought before, you can't shake the fear. You needed it to thrive. It kept you alive.

"I should have never had them" I said finally and sadly. After 15 years together, I said it loud.

Percy stared at me confused, not believing a single word. "Don't say that. You love them too" said Percy sadly almost betrayed. I felt the same.

"Percy, as much as I love them and I really do… I wish it" I said ashamed and guilty of my words, of my feelings.

"Why?" said Percy so heartbroken and I started to cry.

"Because I love you too much to suffer because of them. You already went to Tartarus for me. I don't want you to suffer anymore. You have done too much already" I said and kissed his lips. We kissed with desperation and love holding on hope and fear. I feared this was our last kiss, our last day.

"I don't care… because I love them and you. I won't let anything happen to you and them" swore Percy putting my hand over his beating heart.

"Percy, you can't protect us here, everything happened because we are here… This isn't Alaska anymore" I said.

"I know, I know. I love you. Don't forget that" said Percy nodding sadly.

"I will never do" I said and we kissed again.

One hour later I was discharged for the hospital. The doctors needed the beds for tomorrow. They were getting ready too.


	20. Percy VII

**Author's Note: PJO and HoO are Rick Riordan's stuff.**

**Disclaimer: So it begins... Niks, lots of love for sticking up with me for this entire story. XOXO**

**20\. Percy**

I walked Annabeth back to Hazel's home. Once there, I helped Annabeth to sit in the couch. She was still delicate. We sat just for a second before we both looked up as we heard Hazel and Adam arguing in their room. I knew the kids weren't around. Since everything started, they had been in their friends' houses.

"Stay here" I said kissing Annabeth and I walked upstairs.

"Hazel, we have to go" I heard Adam pleading in their bedroom. The door was opened and I saw them by the bed.

"I am not a coward" spatted Hazel.

"Hazel, you must leave now" I said interrupting. Both of them stared at me.

"I won't leave my city. I will fight to defend it" spatted Hazel at me.

"I can't let you leave your kids orphans" I said walking closer to my friend. Adam was nodding.

"I won't die" said Hazel looking down.

"I can't risk you. Adam, take her now" I said and Adam nodded taking Hazel by her hand.

"I'm not going" said Hazel brushing her husband's hand.

"Think on Nicholas and Marie" said Adam and Hazel's eyes filled with tears.

"I am thinking of them. If Camp falls, they will be at the mercy of monsters. This is our sanctuary, our home" said Hazel and I knew she was right but she couldn't stay here.

"I will protect this place. I will protect your children's sanctuary" I said with my hands on Hazel's shoulders.

"I don't want you to leave your kids orphans either" said Hazel as she wiped her tears.

"I won't die" I said.

"Idiot" said Hazel angrily.

We stared at each other and said "I made it out of Tartarus. I will survive" I grinned as mischievous as the teenager I was once.

Hazel rolled her eyes playfully and said "Good luck". She kissed my cheek.

"You too" I whispered.

"Be careful" said Adam shaking my hand.

"I will. Take care of them" I said and Adam smiled sadly.

"With my life" he said.

"Me too" I said and I felt them alone to pack. I walked downstairs with Annabeth and I listened them moving around as they were getting ready to leave.

One hour later, the whole Tompkins family said goodbye to us. Hazel and Annabeth hugged each other in tears. They promised to see each other again. That night, Cora, Annabeth and I had a silent dinner in the empty home.

After dinner, Cora went to the trireme to finish helping Alex leaving us alone. Annabeth and I made love full of intentions of persevering. We hoped this wasn't our last time together. The battle was coming. I slept with Annabeth's naked body against mine. I kissed her forehead as she was sound sleeping and promised to protect her. I put my hand on her covered belly and promised to protect them too.

Morning came faster than I expected. I woke up hearing to my daughter making breakfast downstairs and Annabeth taking a shower. I smiled at the familiar sounds of my family. Things seemed normal for at least one hour.

I walked downstairs to find Cora on the stove stirring oatmeal.

"Good morning. Ready, kiddo?" I said and kissed her hair.

Cora turned and smiled sadly. "I am, dad. I love you"

"I love you too. You are my greatest joy. I'm so proud of you no matter what. Got it?" I said.

Cora nodded and said "Sure, dad" before returning to making breakfast.

I was barely sitting on the table when Annabeth came into the room with wet hair and a worried smile. She walked to me kissing me tenderly as she was still standing. She sighed sadly meeting my eyes.

"Percy if we make it..." said Annabeth

"Don't say 'if'. We will make it" I interrupted her. Annabeth sighed.

"We need to disappear. The twins won't be safe otherwise... maybe Europe" said Annabeth and nodded kissing her. I had thought the same. We were now a target, a danger in the eyes of Romans and Greeks, even if we stop Derek, who knows if Cora and the twins will be safe?

"I know" I said weakly.

After a quiet breakfast, Annabeth, Cora and I went to Camp Jupiter. The trireme was still in Fields of Mars and looked as ready as possible. The praetors had all the Romans campers on lines as they checked their armors and weapons.

"The Jackson family. Nice of you to join us. I thought you had ran away again" said a known veteran Nathan sneering at us. Annabeth narrowed her eyes but Cora was the one who surprised me the most. She slapped him.

"Shut up" said my daughter and Nathan growled.

"I hope not to see you again" spatted Nathan and left the place fuming.

"Rachel? I haven't seen her" asked Annabeth changing the topic.

"She is staying in the barracks helping the Apollo campers" said Cora.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She told me yesterday" said Cora giving the no-ask-questions look.

From the sky, the Roman eagles made alert sounds. I knew what it meant. The army of monsters was coming closer.

"Romans, be ready" yelled Manny Ortega, praetor.

"Yes, sir" yelled the whole five cohorts sounding like a thunder.

Soon, we saw the monsters marching. It wasn't more than the first time Polybotes attacked, but I saw him and Antaeus right behind him. Two giants were dangerous enough to draw a lot of damage.

"I see Derek" said Cora pointing to the middle of the army when my son was riding a Hippalektryon.

"We should split to cover more terrain and find him sooner" said Annabeth and we nodded.

"I will go to Temple Hill. I know he will want to destroy the temples" said Cora.

"I think I will intercept him by the Pomerian line" said Annabeth "I love you" and she kissed me before leaving.

"I love you too" I said and I decided to go to the Field of Mars.

Before Cora could run, a group of dragons breathed fire over the Camp Jupiter's roof, over the barracks.

"Attack" yelled Polybotes and the monsters moved in different directions. I saw Derek going to the right to Temple Hill. Cora was right.

When I was about to run to catch him, the fire grew larger and I saw from the flames the shape of my friend. He was wearing a sadistic dark smile as he walked to me.

"Leo, what are you doing here? Why are you helping them?" I yelled as he was close enough to hear me.

"Dad… he set the Camp on fire" said Cora next to me.

"What?" I yelled at my daughter. I couldn't believe her words.

"Dad, stay here. I will find Derek before he destroys the temples" said Cora drawing her bow.

"Yeah, Cora. Go and find your brother. Let the grow-ups talk" said Leo with his characteristic smile.

"You were my hero" said Cora almost in tears before she ran to Derek's direction.

Leo and I stared at each other. Monsters and Romans fought around us but we didn't care. The fire was starting to grow larger and wilder over the buildings. The third cohort was fighting the flames with their water cannons. Leo looked at their efforts and raised his hand ready to burn everything, even humans lives.

"Leo, you know I can't let you hurt them. How could you destroy our Camp?" I yelled at him making him focus on me.

"Why do you care? The gods are nothing but selfish. They don't care about their children. They let me destroy it" spatted Leo.

"Demigods are innocents of their parents' sins" I said.

"They are not. They choose to follow them. We did once too" said Leo angrily.

I looked at him. He wasn't the same guy I knew. "What happened to you?" I said softly but still audible.

"Don't you know? Calypso happened!" spatted Leo and his hands had balls of fire.

"Calypso?" I said confused.

"She is dead, killed by my own father, out of jealousy" yelled Leo and I saw his whole being boiling in anger and betray.

"What?" I said barely registering his words. Calypso was killed by Hephaestus. I saw Leo and I didn't pity him. I actually understood him. If Annabeth was killed by my dad, I would be the same, even worse. Revenge wouldn't be enough, only chaos and complete destruction. Not only my dad would pay but all of them.

"Don't you get it? We were fools following them, you still are" said Leo trying to reason with me. He wanted me on his side. I looked at him and I wanted to nod. He was right in that the Gods were selfish.

"Maybe I am a fool. Maybe you are right, but I can't let you kill innocents. The city is full of kids, Hazel's kids, my kids too" I said trying to convince him.

Leo shook his head angry and said "Derek is old enough to choose. He wants revenge too. Annabeth is gone because of them" Leo pointed to the sky.

"I'm sorry for Calypso. She was good and she never deserved what the Gods did to her, but Annabeth is alive. She is here too, pregnant" I said hoping Leo would change his mind. I didn't want to fight him. He was still my friend.

Leo stared at me and threw fire around us creating a ring of fire burning everything 20 feet around us. He yelled: "You have to rub it on me, you happy little perfect life… I hate you. The perfect hero, the glue, the one everybody relies on. It sickens me"

The fire around us was definitely an advantage for Leo since he was fireproof and the river was far for me to use. I was coughing like crazy as the smoke filtered in my lungs. I would faint any second if I didn't do something. We stared at each other planning our next move. Leo drew a sword from his waist and narrowed his eyes at me. There was no way out or around this.

"I'm sorry" I said with my sword and attacked. Leo was the fire men but I was better with my sword.

I dodged as much fire he threw to me but I didn't stop attacking him until he was lying on the floor bleeding out by several slashes over his shoulders, arms and legs. I didn't touch any vital point. He was still my friend. The hot flares around him were burning my skin.

"Coward, come on and fight me" said Leo as he stood up again "This isn't over until one of us is dead". He wiped sweat and blood of his forehead and smiled advancing again at me.

"I won't kill you" I said deflecting his trusts.

"Then I will kill you and burn it all just like your precious cabin back home, such pretty charred seashells" said Leo taunting me and it worked. I felt angry of thinking in my childhood home destroyed.

Leo rushed at me with a speed I thought he didn't possess. His sword pierced my shoulder making me yell. He drew back fast with a sadistic smile on his face. I attacked him out of sheer reflex of years of battle. I pierced his heart and I regretted as soon as I saw the surprise in his face. I killed my friend. Leo fell heavy to the ground with his chest covered in blood.

"Fool" whispered Leo his last word looking at me with angry eyes, and he died a second later. I stared my friend as the fire around us diminished as the third cohort put it out with the water cannons. I wanted to stay and mourned his death but I had to find Derek. I took a last look around me: Romans and monsters were fighting and it was our fault. I ran to Temple Hill killing all monsters I found on my way, nothing could stop me from finding my son and saving my family.


	21. Cora VIII

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters are not mine, some they are.**

**Author's Note: So the battle is definitely on and happening. So the brothers meet again.**

**21\. Cora**

As I ran to Temple Hill, I hoped to reason to Derek. This was madness. I was barely there when I saw the chicken-thing my brother was riding. He wasn't with the monster anymore. Knowing my brother and its battle strategies, this was a trap. I looked around trying to find something out of place but it was difficult. I wasn't familiar with the place.

I ran fast around the temples looking desperate for my brother. Before I realized it, I was standing in front of the Neptune temple, my grandfather. I looked at the seashells, starfish and other features. The whole small dusty neglected temple remained me somehow of my dad. Among the Romans, we were pariahs. Would it change a thing if we saved them? My dad did it when he was a teen and they still don't trust us.

Maybe I was too caught out in my thoughts that I didn't realize that my brother was next to me until his hand took mine. I was so surprised and shocked. I tried to pull again but I couldn't. His grip on me was too strong.

"You came" said Derek almost sadly making me stop. We stared at the temple for a couple of seconds in silence.

"I came to stop you" I said and we stared to each other. He looked thinner in just a matter of weeks. His eyes were sulked with dark bags under. His hair was shaggier and dirty. His skin was tanner too. He probably had spent a lot of time on the open.

"About Aria…" I said and his whole face changed from cold passiveness to sheer hot anger. He pulled away creating a big gap between us. I looked at him and I knew there wasn't bridge long enough to reach him. It seemed that I lost my brother. "Aria was…"

"I heard everything. Aria was forced to drag me and you out of the house leaving mom alone. The Roman Gods wanted her. They feared our lineage, our grandparents strong blood" spatted Derek and I saw his hand reaching for a sword, Imperial Gold. I drew my bow before him.

"Derek, I love you, but you are wrong. Polybotes and Chrysaor kidnapped mom, not the Gods" I said.

"Don't lie to me. They are my allies, my friends" said Derek.

"Derek, you have been tricked. Mom is here and alive" I said hoping to change his mind.

Derek stared at me for a second analyzing me. I knew he was looking for any speck of lying, then he shrugged.

"Maybe I was the one who tricked them in the end. I knew they had mom and convinced them to let her go because I promised them a bigger fish. Just maybe, everything was my plan…" said Derek with an all-knowing full of dark intentions smile. I knew he was bluffing.

"Then stop this madness. This place doesn't need to be destroyed" I said loudly.

"This isn't our place. We were always going to be outcasts because Romans fear the sea and the monstrous thing they did to Athena, to our grandma. You don't have to protect them" said Derek.

"I can't let you harm this place. You won't destroy here just like Camp Half-Blood" I said pointing my bow at him.

Derek drew his ready to attack at any second. "You won't stop me. I'm the legacy to destroy everything" He sounded so convinced that I wanted to believe it.

I shook my head sadly, almost teary. "Sorry, big brother, but you are not" He looked at me ready to pounce. Of course, he didn't believe me a single word. If he only knew…

"Of course I am" spatted Derek.

I sighed "It was me all along. Thalia told me"

"Thalia lied. He told me" snarled Derek.

"Who said that?" I asked intrigue.

"Lord Kronos. He has been helping me. He guided me to the giants and Chrysaor. He is right. The Gods need to learn their place" said Derek proudly. Our godly great-grandfather was whispering in his ear just like Luke Castellan.

I stared at Derek expecting him to crack a laugh at the cruel joke, but nothing. I sighed sadly "You can't trust him. Remember what our parents said: Luke died saving Olympus from Kronos. Believe in them"

Derek laughed maniacally and lowered his sword as I wasn't a threat anymore. "Why should we believe them? Chrysaor told me that our own mother made you a hunter just to get rid of you"

I felt hot at his words "That's not true. She was protecting me because I was the one" Derek stared at me for a second drinking my words.

"A life of service to the Gods for your life because they feared you. What a sweet deal!" said Derek so sarcastically that I felt hotter of embarrassment. He was kind of right.

"Shut up!" I spatted and Derek smiled wickedly as his words had the intended effect on me. I always knew how to get under my skin.

"Don't you get it, Cora? I'm doing this for you. You don't have to be their slave, their pawn. You don't have to share their fate" said Derek. He sounded honest and I wanted to believe it. Maybe he was trying to save me from my own fate. Mom tried and failed. I wasn't a hunter anymore.

"What do you know about fate? I was a hunter. I killed my hunter sister to protect mom. Malcolm was killed protecting mom. I saw Thalia dying from saving her sibling. You cut Rachel's tongue. You call that fate?" I said. "Did you protect Rachel for being raped and tortured? Did you do it?"

"I am sorry for cutting her tongue but it was necessary. The Gods need to understand we are not at their beckon call" said Derek and for a second we were in silence. "She wasn't raped. For what I heard next door, she was a willing participant"

"That's disgusting to think she wanted to be hurt like that. I saw her body covered in bruises and scratches. I'm ashamed of you"

"Cora. She slept with Chrysaor because she wanted a way out. Don't you get it? She didn't want to be the Oracle anymore... I cut Rachel's tongue. It was wrong but it was on her request. Her wounds were self-inflicted" said Derek and I felt his honesty. What really happened then?

"I don't believe you" I said but I felt unsure of my words. Derek smiled as he saw my hesitation.

"Sis. I know you are better that this. If you are really the one, together we can bring the Olympus to our knees" Derek smiled hoping for me to accept his proposal. It was tempting. I stared at him and I could see the pain in his eyes and I saw the truth. All of this was for one reason only, and it wasn't me or mom". I felt like my heart broke for him.

"Don't try to fool me. Destroying the city won't bring Aria back" I said sadly. He was so in love of Aria and she died because of us, our fate as the salty wise legacies. Somehow Derek felt it was his fault.

"But it will make me feel better" said Derek and I saw him to the verge of tears.

"I am here to stop you" I said as I raised my bow once again. I only needed a good clear shot and he would fall.

"You might try, but remember I am older, faster and stronger" said Derek raising his sword.

I aimed my arrow to him and said "I was a hunter of Artemis. I'm better with the bow than you. I just need one arrow"

Derek smiled with sassy eyes "Chrysaor taught me how to use the sword. I just need to get close. You won't shoot fast enough to stop me" I nodded. He was right. Everything depended from one shot, or he would get to me.

"Derek, I love you" I said hoping to change his mind. It was my last chance.

"I love you too, Cora. It's a shame you are fighting for them" said Derek.

"I say the same" I said sadly.


	22. Annabeth III

**Disclaimer: Derek Jackson is my OC.**

**Author's Notes: The end is coming closer.**

**22\. Annabeth**

As I ran between the monsters and Romans fighting, I only had one thought: I had to stop Derek. My son was hurt because I was kidnapped, because her friend was dead and because we had overprotected him for years. Maybe that was my error, I wanted to protect him of his fate... Foolish thoughts, indeed.

The battle field was already full of blood and monster dust. I saw Antaeus fighting close to the barracks which were on fire and campers were trying to extinguish the flames. I was running far from them when I remembered Cora's words. Rachel was there. I ran back hoping to save her if she was still in the burning place.

I evaded and confronted monsters along the way. It's been years since the last time I thought like this. I really thought I would be rusty but every duck, slash, trust, and so on came naturally and effortlessly.

"Oh, so you are Derek's mother" said Antaeus in front of me.

"You know my son" I yelled to the giant.

Antaeus gave a little smile and sneered: "Of course, I'm here because of him. I couldn't deny such tempting invitation: destroy demigods"

"I won't let you hurt them" I yelled with my sword ready to attack.

Antaeus gave me sarcastic smile and gave a go away hand sign. "Run. I will give you time to escape. I'm not interested in you anyway. I want someone else"

Then he shrugged and started to give me his back very slowly, a playful way to give me time to run. Then I realized his words.

"You won't touch my husband" I said. Of course, he wanted Percy after what happened in the Labyrinth.

Antaeus looked back to me and pouted in such playful way that for the first time I saw his likeness with Percy, his half-brother. "I told you to run. Go away. I promised your son to spare you. Don't make me change my mind… sister in law, ha ha ha"

Antaeus walked the other way attacking the barracks. Before anyone could do something, he stomped over them like putting out the fire over one building and ultimately destroying them and all within. I gasped scared as soon as I realized Rachel was probably there and possible gone. Romans attacked Antaeus who roared and swung his fists against them.

I pondered my options: help them or find Derek. I gripped my hilt tighter and ran to Antaeus at the same time as a group of hunters passed by my side. Artemis was with them. I saw her looking at me. She threw me a sassy smile and ran faster.

"Attack" yelled Artemis making her hunters screamed too in approval.

In a matter of seconds, Antaeus was surrounded and being attacked by the hunters and Romans. Soon, his massive body had arrows over his thick skin. They were making little damage as his feet touched the ground. He still received help from his mother Gaea.

"Keep attacking hunters" yelled Artemis with her sword at hand slashing Antaeus's legs.

"You need to separate him from the ground" I yelled and everybody listened to me even Antaeus.

"You need more that arrows, ha ha" said Antaeus with a resounding playful deep voice.

From my left, two twin boys ran with mischievous smiles. There were probably the Jason's siblings that Percy talked about.

"Back off!" yelled one.

"We got it, pretty ladies!" yelled the other twin making most of the hunters glared at them. One of them even winked making me giggled as the hunters were ready to attack them rather that the giant.

On the other hand, Artemis smiled victoriously as she realized the twins' intentions. "Hunters, be ready" she roared.

The twins nodded at each other as the air between them turned wilder and more dangerous. From the sky, the clouds filled with dark intentions and lightings. One twin raised his sword to receive lighting and threw it to Antaeus. The giant winced and yelled in pain as the electricity went through his body.

"Curse you" roared Antaeus making the twins grinned just like the Stoll twins.

"We already are!" yelled the twins at the same time with playful smile on their faces. "Fly away!" They made Antaeus fly long enough for the hunters and Artemis attack.

"Damn you!" yelled Antaeus as he was falling in to the ground. I gasped as I saw the giant turning into golden dust before he could reach the land.

Hunters screamed victoriously. One giant down.

The twins walked to me wearing tired but happy smiles. They were definitely different from Jason and Thalia, almost like Derek and Cora growing up, before all this started. Seeing them it made me ache for the simpler times in Alaska.

"Thank you" I said.

"He wasn't that hard" said one twin.

"I did all the work" snorted the other one.

"Thank you anyway" I said.

"Don't worry, ma'am" said both at the same time.

"Could you do me a favor?" I said as I saw a monster coming closer. I had to face her.

"Anything, ma'am" said both twins.

I smiled at them. "Go to Temple Hill and help my daughter Cora"

"Is she cute?" said one twin winking.

"Of course, she must be. Just like Zoey" said the other twin with a large grin and small blush on his cheeks.

Before I could say anything, they ran like roadrunners to Temple Hill creating havoc on their way. They were really powerful as they cleared the path out of monsters.

"Girl" roared the familiar monster in front of me.

"Arachne" I said acknowledging her presence.

"Well, the one who followed the Mark, the one who sent me to Tartarus, the one who gave birth to the one, nice seeing you again" said Arachne smirking at me. She was just as I remembered her all these years ago, first in Rome, Tartarus, and then in Alaska.

"What are you doing here?" I said

Arachne shrugged and showed me a wicked all sharp teeth smile "I came for you, of course"

I felt just like before, small and trapped but full of determination "You won't hurt my children"

Arachne started at me for a second before giggling cruelly "Hurt them? Maybe your daughter, she must be just like you, blond and annoying… but I like your son. He is strong, smart and cold-headed. You raised him well, better than I expected. If I knew what you would do to him, I wouldn't spend all those days in Tartarus regenerating after attacking you and the bastard of Poseidon in the land beyond the Gods"

She laughed so wickedly and cold that I shivered as I remember Rome and Tartarus. Really bad memories were trying to fight their way in my head but I shook them off quickly. I couldn't afford to be paralyzed and panicking right now. I needed to face my demons, well her.

"Why are you here?" I spatted so angry and ready to fight. I was done with self-pity. I wanted her blood.

"Maybe. I came because he asked for my help to destroy this place and I was happy to oblige" said Arachne laughing at the end.

"Who?" I spatted.

"Your son, of course. Wicked boy. I definitely will love to eat him savoring your mother's blood once everything is said and done here, ha ha ha" said Arachne making my blood boiled in anger.

"You won't touch a single hair of my son!" I roared and attacked to her.

After 17 years of being afraid of her, I wasn't anymore. I had to protect my family. I attacked her left side and she blocked it with her claws on my shoulder. I hissed in pain as I moved around her dodging her spider legs trying to stomp me.

I jumped and slashed out two of her legs making her fell to the side. She grunted annoyed and her claws nailed my leg grabbing me.

"I got you" said Arachne but I kicked her hands off of me.

I stood up and I and attacked until there was nothing left of her that dust. I sent her once back to Tartarus. I sighed panting as I was alive and barely hurt. I only had a couple of scratches from her claws on my arms and back.


	23. Percy VIII

**Disclaimer: Zoey, Cora and Derek and my OC.**

**Author's Note: Closer to unite all the Jackson. Closer to 1,500+ views too. It could be better but something is something.**

**23\. Percy**

I was halfway to Temple Hill when loud bangs and shouts made me turn. From far, I saw Antaeus attacking the barracks where Rachel was. I thought for only a second and changed my course. As I ran back, I saw the hunters, Artemis and the twins attacking Antaeus. Before I could really do something, my relative was gone in a cloud of dust and the barracks were crushed by the giant's feet. I hope for Rachel to be alive but it didn't seem like it. There wasn't a single rock standing.

Before I could process the idea of Rachel being dead, I saw the standing people. I was relief as I saw most of them alive and well. Annabeth was with them barely hurt just dirty and tired. I wanted to run to her, to hug her, to tell her once again how much I love her, but I needed to find Derek.

I was about to run again when I saw Arachne appeared and got closer to my wife. I saw Annabeth frozen by fear and I ran to them. Annabeth was really traumatized when it comes to the spiders and more about her since what happened following the Mark of Athena, Tartarus and her visit in Alaska when Derek was born.

I ran as fast as possible as I fought my way through. As I ran, I saw Annabeth and Arachne talking. I saw the monster laughed and teased my wife until Annabeth attacked with precise and cold calculated trusts and slashes. Annabeth was merciless and Arachne wasn't fast enough to counterattack my wife's moves. I wasn't even half-way slashing and dodging monsters when the spider monster disappeared once again back to Tartarus. I could only hope she stays that way for the rest of our lifetime.

I was almost there when I saw Annabeth panting with a content smile on her face. She was glad almost happy.

"Are you Ok?" I said as I had her in my arms. I kissed her dusty sweaty forehead. As I pulled back, she smiled so bright making me fall in love all over for her again.

"Of course…" said Annabeth nodding still a little white for everything "I'm just shaken. I never thought I would see her again. I… just…" Annabeth lost her smile and started to tremble softly.

"It's ok, it's ok" I said hugging her tightly once again.

"I love you, Percy" whispered Annabeth in my ear. I smile at her words.

For far, an explosion shook the ground and I saw a column of smoke half-way between Field of Mars and the city. There was trouble over there. I saw a bunch of Romans with their shields protecting the city. I tried to look farther and then I recognized her. I saw Zoey running closer to the Pomerian line almost by the first houses of the city.

"Zoey!.. She is in danger. I have to go" I said and Annabeth looked to where I was looking.

"I will go. Find Derek" said Annabeth calmly

"Are you sure?..." I said and Annabeth gave me a cold stare as she crossed her arms. There was no way to convince her otherwise. I shrugged and kissed her "Be careful"

"You too. I love you" said Annabeth and kissed me again.

"I love you, Annabeth" I said walking to Temple Hill. I gave a look back and I saw her with a smile on her face waving me goodbye. I hoped to return to her once again after all this, to return to our home in Alaska and grow old together.

For a second, I wanted to grab her and my children and ran away to Alaska. Leave everything behind us and be happy. I wanted nothing more for a quiet simple life with my 4 children. Yet, I was here with my teen kids and two on the way fighting for our lives and the rest of the demigods's lives. I was tired of our Godly family and their messy problems. I was sick of fighting their battles. This is the last time, I promised to myself. One last time, because most of the monsters were here for me. In the end, it was my fault for choosing to fight them before. Leo was right that it was our choice.

I ran once again as fast as my legs allowed me to Temple Hill. I was on the foot of the hill when from a tree I saw the shape of Chrysaor emerging from the shadows. For a second, he reminded me of Nico using Shadow Travel. I stopped my feet at once.

"Chrysaor" I roared with my sword at hand. I wasn't going to lose against him once again like in Mare Nostrum.

"Well, well, little brother. How are things going?" said Chrysaor with a teasing mischievous voice. I could feel his smile behind the mask.

"You helped Leo to destroy my home" I said angrily as Riptide's tip aimed to his heart.

"It wasn't that hard. I just stopped your daughter from using water to put out the fire. She surely is strong, possible stronger that most of Poseidon's children, maybe a match for Triton. She drained me as I used all my power" said Chrysaor with the same demeanor as before.

I stared at him thinking his words. Cora was a hunter then. She couldn't be that strong. I shook my head to the side shaking off my ideas. I needed to think straight to face Chrysaor.

"Because of you. Thalia is dead" I said ready to drop the pleasantries and attack him.

Chrysaor looked up thinking "Who?", then he gasped "Ah… your hunter lover?"

"She wasn't. She was my best friend and my children's godmother" I spatted.

Chrysaor shrugged. "Well, she was so in love of you that it was embarrassing. I wonder how come Artemis didn't 'discharge' her sooner. She was a sick love puppy following you around"

"Shut up. She wasn't. She was a hunter" I said as I felt angry as his words.

Chrysaor laughed maniacally loud. I felt upset once I realized the truth behind his words. Thalia had a thing for me and I didn't notice it. He stopped laughing and I could feel his eyes on me. The air changed as he was getting ready to fight.

"How blind little brother, well, I don't blame you. When you have such fine woman as your wife, I wouldn't look to other women either. Once your body is rotting on the ground, I will keep her. She will be an excellent pirate companion. I will make scream louder than you ever did" he snickered.

"Stay away from my wife" I roared and I was beaming in anger.

"You widow" he dared to correct me. I pounced at him.

Chrysaor deflected easily my advance. He punched me right on the mouth. I felt a tooth coming out of its place. Annabeth wouldn't be happy. I felt useless like in Mare Nostrum. Gods! I hate that feeling.

"Still rookie" snickered Chrysaor while I was wiping the blood of my lip and removed my broken molar tooth. Definitely, Annabeth will kill me since she will have to drag me to the dentist.

I cleared all negatives thoughts of my head and I attacked again without any moment of hesitation or doubt in my system. I made him took 2 steps down confused as I was winning. My sword slashed his arm and I was about to disarm him when he did a somersault dodging me.

"Better" said Chrysaor.

"I hope enough to defeat you" I said before pouncing again.

For the next couple of minutes, we fought. I tried to strategize like Annabeth taught me over the years but I wasn't as good as her. Chrysaor threw me a couple of times to the side and almost pierced my body a couple more. I did the same. I needed a good clear shot and everything would be over.

Suddenly, the ground shook as a rooftop come flying near from us. The raising dust made me coughed. I looked around and I saw Polybotes over the houses in the outskirts of the town, some roofless and battered, close where Zoey was before.

"Polybotes, that fool! I told him to wait" said Chrysaor exasperated as he scratched his head. "He is really desperate. She will find her"

"Polybotes…" I said softly then I gasped "Annabeth! Zoey!" I ran to that direction leaving the fight unfinished..


	24. Cora IX

**Disclaimer: Cora, Derek, and the Jupiter's twins are my OC.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. We are getting closer to the end, just a couple more. Thanks for reading.**

**24\. Cora**

Derek and I were staring at each other right at Temple Hill ready to attack. We were analyzing each other looking for advantage, a weak spot. The whole way Derek held the sword was different of my dad, mom or Thalia. He looked deathly and menacing like Chrysaor. I guess he trained him well, but there was only a way to really find out.

"We can avoid this" I said for one last try. I didn't want to fight my brother. I wasn't afraid of him. How could I fight him, hurt him and possible kill him? Despise of everything, he is my big brother, the one who always took my hand when I was scared, the one who made me laughed when I was scared, and more.

"There will be no rest until the Gods are gone and you are free. You are not a hunter or an Oracle. You don't have to follow them, neither of us, demigods or legacies should" said Derek sounding so sure, so confident and so true, except for a little tiny fact.

"Derek, I'm not the Oracle. Rachel Dare is" I said.

"You are the next in line" said Derek with a sad sigh at the end. I stared at him with my mouth wide open surprised. If his words were true, it just explained a lot.

"How do you know?" I said meekly almost afraid of his visible or invisible reasons. Maybe he was playing me to convince me to fight side by side, instead of each other.

"Rachel told me before I cut her tongue. She told me it was her fate. Don't you get it? She let me do it because Apollo brainwashed her long enough to not fight back. All Roman and Greek demigods and legacies are fools for following them, for believing them" said Derek.

"I don't believe you. Artemis made me a hunter because I was the one of the prophecy, the one to destroy everything, not the Oracle of Delphi" I spatted.

"You can't blame Artemis for getting to you first. I must say that I don't know if I am really jealous or proud, two Gods fighting over my little sister" said Derek with a proud smile.

"Stop teasing me!" I said annoyed of him. I sounded just like a month ago before everything happened, carefree, happy, just girl of 12 years old. I think we smiled like the innocent children we were at the beginning of summer.

"I am not sorry for my choices" said Derek.

"Me neither. I'm sorry for the people who had died because of us" I said.

"Mom dies if I don't stop the Gods. They won't let our family live anymore" said Derek. He was right and I knew it. Artemis already tried to hurt us by Melissa attacking mom and the twins.

I looked at Derek and sighed pursing my lips bracing myself for my own words "Derek, I don't know what you mean… However, you are right, we must protect mom, dad and each other… Derek, mom is pregnant of twins" I said and Derek's mouth opened almost hitting the floor in surprise.

"Oh Gods! They are what Polybotes talked about… the blood" said Derek lowly and afraid. His whole body trembled scared, spooking me. His eyes were wide as he gasped.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused

Before we could talk again, the twin sons of Jupiter came at us with their swords. They stood by my side ready to fight Derek.

"Sweetie, we are here to help you" said one of them.

"Back off. This is a siblings' fight" I said without looking back at them.

"That's our kind of fight" snickered one of them.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind show some manners to our relative" snickered the other twin.

"Besides, your mother sends us" said one.

"My mom… why?" I said looking at the one who talked keeping my eyes out of my brother.

"I guess she doesn't want her children to fight each other. So sweet if you ask me" said the other one.

"Who are you?" spatted Derek annoyed of our conversation.

"I'm James" said the closest to me.

"I'm Taylor" said the other.

"Together, we are sons of Jupiter and your doom" said the twins at the same time in a lame choreographic way. We looked at them almost to the point to fall on the floor laughing. They were just so silly. Derek narrowed his eyes at them and smiled. I knew that cocky smile.

"More sky sons besides Keira? Oh! King of Gods! You are really a horn dog. Your mother must have been a fool or a tramp to fall for a God" said my brother arrogantly.

"Shut up, our mother was a saint" yelled James raising his sword.

"Was? Death, then?" grinned Derek as he was getting his way.

"Shut up. She died saving us" yelled Taylor.

"Against monsters because your godly father couldn't lift a single finger for you? That's the way of the Gods. They sired children to let them rot helplessly. They don't care about you. They can always have more children" said Derek making them angry and reckless to fight.

"He is right, brother" said James suddenly. I looked at him confused while Derek's smile grew larger.

"What are you saying?" said Taylor.

"Think of us, think about Zoey. This town rejects her. They are mean to her" said James and Taylor felt like nodding, but he didn't.

"Of course, I am right. If she was Greek, she will be praised like my dad. Daughters of Neptune are unreliable like the sea. Romans should fear her. No, they must pray for her forgiveness and mercy. Help me to make things right for Zoey" said Derek all mighty and powerfully arrogant. He was confusing them and possible helping him and the giants.

"I don't know. What do you think bro bro?" said James.

"Zoey loves here because she is safe of monsters. Her dad and our dad did what they could… the ancient laws, you know" said Taylor trying to convince his own brother.

"What a good excuse to do nothing!.. 'I can't help you, my hands are tied because the ancient laws'. Right?" mocked Derek provoking the intended effect. Both twins stared at each other confused.

"But…" said both twins.

"Deep inside you, you all know the truth. The Gods are selfish immortals. They just don't care. We are better off without them" said Derek with a soft fake savior smile. I stared at the twins. They wondered his feelings and Derek's words. I felt their hesitation. They wanted to nod and join my brother's side.

"Derek, you might be right but I won't let you destroy their only sanctuary and kill innocents just to prove your point" I said hopefully erasing the doubts on the twins' heads.

"Yeah" yelled James, and Taylor nodded slightly blushing. He was probably embarrassed of his own hesitation.

The ground shook wildly enough for everybody fell. I stood up as quickly as I could. I couldn't give any open window to my brother. I saw his eyes and he wasn't seeing me. His eyes were fixed in something else completely scared.

I turned back not caring if I was giving my brother the opportunity to attack me. Then, we saw Polybotes walking around the Pomerian Line coming closer to us, destroying the last houses of the city.

"Tasty snacks, where are you?" yelled Polybotes with an eerie childish voice.

Derek and I stared at each other. Derek nodded making all the air left my lungs. We probably thought the same thing: mom. Polybotes wanted our mom. So, we ran to the giant's direction. We had to protect her and our siblings.


	25. Annabeth IV

**Disclaimer: So the PJO and HoO are not mine, super obviously.**

**Author's Note: Reunited! and Drama!**

**25\. Annabeth**

After I kissed Percy goodbye, I ran to Zoey. I felt in heart something heavy and dark like back in Tartarus. I wanted to stop and cry hugging myself, but I had more important matters at hand. Whatever could wait.

Polybotes was at close, but his back at me. I could sneak back in the houses to find Percy's youngest sibling. I was a stealthy as possible as I entered the little empty cabins. From far, I could see veterans creating a line to protect the city or what remained of since it was Polybotes who drew a lot of damage with his fists. He pounced and kicked with a smile on his face. He was having fun creating havoc and despair.

In the third house I passed, I found little Zoey dead with eyes wide open in surprise. A sword had her pinned to the wall. I felt my eyes with tears. She was too young to die so sudden and gruesome. I closed her wide open eyes and kissed her little forehead. I feared of doing the same for Cora or Derek.

Then I looked closely at the sword. It was similar to Percy's. I grabbed it pulling it out of Zoey's body and catching her at the same time in my arms. I put Zoey down on the floor. I wanted her to take somewhere safe and bury her, but it was impossible right now. I could only hope to return later for her.

I examined the blade. It had the trident engraved in the hilt. I guessed it was gift from her father. I looked at her as I wiped tears from my eyes. Zoey wasn't expecting to be murdered by her own sword. I wondered who did this. The whole situation reeked of betray. I was angry. Possibly, a Roman killed her because she was a daughter of Neptune and legacies of Poseidon and immortal children were involved in this confrontation. I felt almost glad that my mother didn't have any demigods children here or they would probably face the same fate as Zoey. I understood that Romans were scared and they feared us, but to kill a little girl like that. It just seemed too much.

Suddenly, I saw dust coming to me as Polybotes crashed a nearby house. I coughed as I turned. I saw Polybotes getting near and hid inside a house. I picked through the window and I saw him grabbed Zoey and ate her. I covered my mouth with my hand. I wanted to cry of terror. Polybotes ate the girl, then he sniffed as he was looking at something with his nose. He moved to my direction and I knew he smelled me or Percy's blood like Chrysaor.

I ran with all my remaining strength. I knew he would find me but I needed time to think in a strategy. I needed to put as many distance as possible hoping for someone to get here on time. I prayed for my mom or Poseidon's help.

As I turned in a corner in the lonely little street, I stumbled with a body. I got up quickly ready to run again when I really looked at the person.

"Apollo?" I said confused.

"Niece" said Apollo smiling brightly. He was wearing armor and helmet. He looked somehow normal, not a God at all.

"Why are you here? Did my mom send you?" I said confused and he gave me a cold smile just like Artemis did once before. I gasped as I touched my pregnant bandaged belly. "Have you come to destroy the one too? Leave my children alone" I said angrily ready to fight him if I had to.

"No. I came to help the home of my children" said Apollo calmly. I tried to nod but it couldn't.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I lowered Zoey's sword which still remained in my hand. "Why are they not here: my mother or Poseidon?"

"They are arguing against the rest of the Olympians. Your children had provoked quarrel for years. Your mother and Poseidon have been protecting you against the rage of Zeus all this time while you lived in Alaska" said Apollo and I knew he was saying the truth but I couldn't believe it.

"I didn't know. I thought they didn't care about us anymore, or maybe Alaska was too far for them" I said.

"Well, they do care. They would do a lot for their children, just as you and Perseus" said Apollo and I nodded. I heard Polybotes' steps getting closer, a minute or two far.

I moved my hand to try to reach for Apollo's but I only got half-way. I felt my eyes pricking with tears and pleaded with all my heart. "Please, I know it's not my right to ask for this. Please, protect my children too. They are innocents. They didn't choose to be born with this curse"

Apollo moved his head to the side and talked emphatically. "A sacrifice is required. I believe you know what I mean. That's the only way to please Zeus and balance it all"

"Who?" I said afraid of what was running inside my head.

"You will know when it's time" said Apollo and his hand touched my shoulder, supporting me and somehow comforting me.

"Like Luke?... I get it now._ Last hero's breathe saves the heir against Olympus' wrath_. I was wrong all along" I said and wiped my tears.

"Sorry" said Apollo sadly. He really meant it.

"Please, make sure they don't hate this… outcome" I pleaded once more hoping for the happiness of my family.

"It's up to Perseus, but I will do my best"

"Thank you"

"I wish for a different outcome. I like you and Perseus, also your daughter Cora" said Apollo with an eerie tone as he said my daughter's name.

"Why are you really here?" I said.

Apollo shrugged and said "For my children, I told you already"

"And?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out" said Apollo and ran back to battle.

Before I could reply or run behind him, I saw the shadow on the giant over me.

"Tasty snacks. I finally found you" said Polybotes as I turned to stare at him scared and petrified. I ran away between the dark little alleys and narrow streets deeper into the city. "Run, tasty snacks. You cannot escape from my nose" He laughed.

I created as many distance as I could. I heard him trashing the houses behind me. I didn't dare to look back.

"Tasty snacks, where are you?" yelled Polybotes with an eerie childish voice making my body shiver. I ran faster and I crossed with a death end. I was trapped.

Before I could go back, Polybotes's hand took me just like back in Alaska.

"There you are" said Polybotes putting his nose closer to me smelling me "Tasty salty sweet snacks". In less of two seconds, my brain formulated a plan to gain some time.

"Do it. You know the blood will heal you. Can you savor it? Tasty salty sweet, a whole mouthful" I said daring him. "Or you can eat me just a little part of me, just a little limb, a taste for later, savoring one arm first, maybe finger by finger" Polybotes stared at me thinking my words and shook his head.

"Nice try. I know you plan. Once I put your arm close to my mouth, you will hurt me with the toothpick you call a sword. You are not the first to try" he took Zoey's sword right from my hand and stabbed it right in my lung missing my heart for one inch probably. "That's better, still breathing but weak. I like my food as fresh as possible" I yelled in pain as loud as my lungs let me. I felt the blood entering my lung and I would drown in minutes. I felt so ashamed as my plan didn't work out. If Percy saw me, he would be worry but at the same time amused of my error._ (A/N: Sorry, she made a mistake, finally)_

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy. I opened my eyes with difficulty and saw him, the gorgeous sea-green eyes that I love. Right behind, my children were running together yelling "Mom!" Both seemed to be fine and barely hurt. Thank the Gods!

"Release her. She wasn't part of the deal" said Derek once he and Cora were in front of us.

Polybotes laughed shaking me in his hand but I was getting weaker to fully register his movements. The blood in my lungs was making me coughed red drops. I closed my eyes. I felt so tired.

"You should know better, sea legacy. Never trust in immortals" said Polybotes playfully and I opened my eyes one last time and smiled at my loving family. There were so many things I wanted to say to each one of them, specially Cora and Derek. I wanted to hug them, to wipe their tears, to tell them ithat I never meant to say that I didn't want them. I love them so much.

"I love you all" I whispered looking directly at the beautiful sea green eyes of Percy.

The blood was running down soaking my clothes and possible dripping in the ground below my feet. I felt my heart beating frantic and then slowing down. I heard their voices calling for me but I couldn't lift a finger now. I didn't want to leave them, but I was ready, at peace of this outcome. I could only hope Apollo keep up his word. I hope for Percy's good heart and nature to make things right. I hope for Percy to forgive me for choosing for him. I hope for Percy to save our remaining children. I closed my eyes. I was so weak to keep them open.


	26. Derek

**Disclaimer: Cora and Derek are mine.**

**Author's Note: Finally, a Derek POV. Thanks for reading. Yes, Annabeth is dead. Sorry!**

**26\. Derek**

I saw my mom turning paler at each passing second. I gripped my sword tightly frustrated by her fragile state. It was my fault then I saw her whispering that she loved us and her head moved to the side as death weight. I knew what it meant it when Cora sobbed loudly with her hands on her mouth. As a reflex her hand found mine as we were trying to support each other. It was impossible to believe. Our mother and twin brothers or sisters were gone.

I looked at Cora and her sad eyes were numb. She was in too much shocked to move. She was trembling and fighting the tears of coming down. Then I looked at my dad who was just a couple of feet next to us. My dad was shocked with his eyes and mouth wide open. His eyes were full of tears. Then he was shaking furiously.

"Monster!" yelled my dad to the top of his lungs.

Polybotes threw him a little victorious smile. This was the revenge he spoken once. It was my fault. I made this happen. I wanted Polybotes so much in this, that I made foolish promises, thinking I could outsmart him. I thought I was using him, aparentely it was the other way around.

The giant took the sword out of my mom before throwing it away, falling closer to Cora and me. "They say revenge is a dish served cold, but I disagree, mine is quite warm still" said Polybotes with a rich laughed and he placed my mom into his mouth.

Cora gasped loudly trembling and shivering in impotence and fear. Before it happened, my arms pulled Cora closer to me. I covered her eyes with my chest and her ears with my hands. I didn't want her to witness our mom being chewed by a giant. I saw and heard it all, the ghastly sight of my most beloved person in the world being eaten, just enough to have nightmares for the rest of my life. There wasn't enough guilt in the world to match how I was feeling in this moment.

"Really tasty salty sweet" said Polybotes as he cleaned his tooth with his giant finger. I couldn't move at all. I was too shocked to even feel something else than guilt.

On the other hand, dad was fuming in complete anger. I had never seen him like that. The air around us turned denser and filled with water. Suddenly, Polybotes belched an obnoxiously deathly cloud of poison. I felt my skin tickling and getting rashes and blisters. Cora raised her eyes at me and looked her hands getting full of skin damage.

"I will make sure… I will send you into the void by the Mansion of Night. You don't deserve to regenerate once again" roared my dad.

"You will have to get by me first, little brother" said Chrysaor appearing suddenly in front of us. "Big guy. I told you she was mine"

Polybotes shrugged playfully "I told you she was who got to her first" He giggled making my blood boiling. They were joking about my mom, about her death like it was just a game.

Cora pulled away as she heard Chrysaor and took out her bow. She wasn't a match for him. She would die in just one movement.

I saw in the ruins of house, the sword that Polybotes threw. I ran to it and picked it up. It was the one my mom was stabbed. As I saw the trident on the hilt, I realized it belonged to my dad's youngest sibling, the one the Jupiter twins talked about. Was she dead too by them too? I was betrayed. They promised me to spare my family and my parents' siblings. This was a new chance for our lineage. I wanted to save my family of the wrath of the Gods.

I turned my eyes to my dad looking with intensity at Chrysaor and Polybotes, expecting one of them to make the first move. My dad couldn't fight both of them at the same time.

I ran to my dad's side. Once he saw me with the sword at hand, his face softened just a tab. "I was wrong. Everything is my fault. I thought I was helping my mom and Cora by erasing the Gods and their fate" I said hoping for his forgiveness. "I will help you"

"Trying to defeat your master. Innocent foolish child" said Chrysaor laughing at me, well, the both of us.

"I will do my best. It's the least I can do to fix my mistakes" I said pointing Zoey's sword at him. "Chrysaor, you are mine. Polybotes, you will have to wait your turn"

"Whatever" spatted Polybotes sitting on a house's roof. "I can wait… Chrysaor, remember I like my food fresh and don't waste any time. I am still hungry"

I heard Cora gulping as she got that Polybotes wanted to eat us too. This was his revenge, making my dad see us in his mouth.

"Dad, back off. This is my fight" I said pushing my dad back with my arm. I took a peek behind me and I saw him hesitate but he nodded and walked back without taking his eyes from Chrysaor.

"Ready, boy? Just like we practiced" said Chrysaor just like days ago when he trained me.

"Whatever" I said and advanced at him. We fought, attacked and counterattacked each other moves. All the training paid off. I was faster, more precise and less self-doubting.

"You got better" said Chrysaor almost proudly, but then he smiled wickedly "Not enough to win"

He moved faster and more precise drawing blood for several parts of my body. I tried to collect myself, forgetting the pain, and attacked again.

I heard Cora gasping and cheering at me. She counted on me, so I couldn't lose. I fought harder with renew strength. I only needed an opportunity to penetrate his defense which wasn't perfect. I knew all his moves, as he knew mine. I had to be smarter.

In a micro moment of hesitation, Chrysaor took one step back. I advanced punching his face with the hilt of Zoey's sword. His mask got loose, enought to make it lose balance and fell. He dropped his sword as he tried to catch his mask but it was too late and too far. He covered his face but it was too late. I already saw his face. Chrysaor was just like looking at dad with black hair, tanner skin, nose and sea green eyes except for a large scar across his face and sharp monster teeth.

"I will kill you, boy" said Chrysaor as he took his mask and sword from the ground.

In a quick second, he was already wearing the mask and advancing at me with his sword. He was too quick but I was smarter. I was my mom's son. I rushed at him and evaded his sword almost completely from my torso but I saw my arm flying away as he sliced it off. I roared in pain and shock.

"That was easy" sneered Chrysaor. I wanted to drop the sword and cover my severed arm, but it would be my end if I did.

Polybotes grabbed my severed arm and ate it. "You were right, girl, just a taste" whispered the monster loud enough for me to hear. I felt Cora and my dad fighting the urgency of running to me or fighting Chrysaor.

"Back off!" I yelled to them. "He is still mine!"

Chrysaor smiled proudly as I raised the sword again. If I was going down, it was going to be fighting.

"Let's dance, Golden Sword" I said and moved against him once again.

I was, of course, out of balance and bleeding out fast. I only had a couple of minutes before I passed out and eventually die for the lack of blood. I had probably just one encounter left.

If this was the last one, I would take my master down with me. Chrysaor and I nodded each other. We both felt it, the final stand. One of us will end up alive. I sighed.

I advanced to him and I ducked just in time as his sword touched my neck missing the carotid artery by less of an inch. Blood poured down fast. I felt my clothes getting wetter by my own neck blood. I turned back in time and I slashed with all my force cutting off Chrysaor's head. I saw the surprise look on his face as my sword severed his neck flesh. I used his trick on him.

The head flew at least 5 feet away of the body as my sword flew in the opposite direction. I didn't know how it slipped out of my hand, maybe the blood lost was making my fingers numb. It didn't matter right now. I had won. I tried to stay standing up but I was too weak now. I heard Polybotes standing out as he roared angrily.

"Dad, I got it" yelled Cora taking my place in the fight. She caught the Zoey's sword as it was flying out of my hands.

"I got you" said my dad as he grabbed me in his arms dragging me out of the battle field. I felt a smile on my face as he settled me down softly on the ground.

As I was on the ground, I saw the blood in my body and smiled. I was ready. I hurt too many people for my hatred, for my wicked revenge, for Aria. I knew this was coming the moment I chose this path. Everything started with revenge. I was just going to kill the Roman seer, but then I heard about my family fate. I wanted to save them, even if I ended up as the villian. I wanted to destroy the Gods to stop them. It didn't matter anymore, mom is dead because of me, because I started all this.

My dad took my hand, I think. His eyes were on mine, just like Cora's, honest and good. I hoped dad to keep Cora alive. She deserved a chance.

"Dad. I'm so sorry. It's my fault" I whispered. I couldn't feel my arms anymore, too numb and bloodless.

"No, it isn't. I was a lousy dad. I should have let come to Camp before. You wanted to train and fight monsters… I just wanted to protect you from the prophecy" said dad. I wanted to say that I wanted to protect them too, but it all started by a single thing: I wanted a quest.

"I was a fool for glorifying your stories. Aria was right I should have never craved for quests. Sorry, dad. I love you" I said and sighed loudly as my breathing and heartbeat was slowing down. I wondered if mom felt the same. I hoped for my mom to forgive me too.

I felt my dad hugging tighter. His body was sobbing for me, for mom, for everybody. I felt loved, forgiven. He said over and over in my ear how much he, my mom and Cora loved me.

"Tell Cora that I love her too" I whispered.

For a slit of my eye, I saw Cora attacking Polybotes and she was amazing. Everybody was right all along. I was never me, but Cora. I knew my sister would make things right, clean up my mistakes and forgive my sins. I did so many thing that I am ashamed. I closed my eyes because I was so tired of holding all this bad feelings. I let everything go away.


	27. Percy IX

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but they are not mine... who? well, Percy, Annabeth, Polybotes and I don't remember who else.**

**Author's Note: Two Jacksons down. I promised blood. What will happen next?**

**27\. Percy**

Romans were too busy fighting far to help us, or maybe they didn't care at all. After all, they saw with scared eyes at the sons and legacies of Neptune. Maybe it was better that way. I didn't want another demigod being hurt by our sake.

Cora was fighting Polybotes with a speed and preciseness I didn't know she possessed. Maybe she learned some tricks along this journey during the past weeks, or maybe it was always inside of her all along. Polybotes was taking steps back, getting angrier and attacking foolishly. However, any good punch he connected to my daughter and she would be a severely hurt.

I was there in the middle of the battle with my son in my arms. I hugged Derek until his breathing and heartbeat stopped. I pulled away and I saw his face relaxed and at peace, just like Annabeth before Polybotes ate her. I felt my whole chest being crushed by pain. My son and my wife were dead. I looked at my son and kissed his forehead like saying goodnight just like when he was a little innocent boy begging me for another bedtime story.

I placed him on the cold hard ground and brushed his hair off his eyes. I saw my son lying still, unable to move anymore.

"Polybotes, I will kill you" I said as I drew Riptide.

"You will have your chance after I ate the one. She should be sweeter and tender than her mother and brothers or maybe saltier" said Polybotes and he shrugged with a maliciously smile on his face "Don't worry I will eat you at last, or maybe your son. I don't like cold snacks but whatever"

"Cora, walk away. He is mine" I said.

"But dad?" said Cora looking confused but she ran at him once again.

"I said out, Cora Piper" I said using my best scolding voice. Cora stopped her rush toward Polybotes and nodded unsure. She lowered her sword.

"Well, boy. Once again in the same field, but you are older and slower" giggled Polybotes.

"Maybe, but I am wiser too and I didn't need much to send you to Tartarus last time" I snorted back. Polybotes glared at me angrily.

"I am not wasting time this time. I won't you let fool me again" said Polybotes and took a sword from the ground. "Die"

Polybotes threw the sword fast, so fast that I couldn't dodge. He proved me that I was indeed slower. He speared me and sent me at least 20 feet back. I was pinned to the ground just below my ribs barely touching my lungs, but my stomach was definitely pierced and soon the acids will poison everything inside.

"Dad!" yelled Cora scared. She wanted to run at my side, but it meant giving her back to Polybotes and eventually losing and eaten by him.

"I'm fine" I yelled back. I was ashamed of being so easily defeated by the giant. It was such a rookie mistake; that if Annabeth saw me, she wouldn't let it go for decades. I felt like crying once I realized Annabeth wouldn't tease me again.

I took the sword in my hands and tried slowly to pull it out. My palms bled as I gripped the blade. I stopped pulling out the sword to wipe a mournful tear from my left eye. It wasn't time to cry, yet. I would do it once all this was over and Cora and I were safe.

Once the sword was out, I threw it to the side. I was gasping and panting loudly. My body felt heavier and I coughed blood. I would finally feel like drowning as I breathed deeply and felt my lungs heavier probably with blood.

I was feeling a little weaker. I was dozing off and Cora noticed. She was scared. She already lost her mother and brother.

"I am not losing you too" yelled Cora. White hot anger blurred her senses, blind by pain. My daughter rushed to Polybotes completely pissed off.

I saw everything. The assault was impressive. Even I didn't possess such power. It was enough to bring any immortal to their knees. That's what Artemis feared when she threatened Annabeth 13 years ago. My daughter was really the one.

From our surroundings: the far lake, the drops in the clouds in the sky, the dew in the plants, even the blood of fallen fighters. All the water around us moved at the command of my daughter creating a massive water sphere. She looked at me and I realized her intentions. She wasn't losing me no matter what.

"I will poison the water" said Polybotes once he realized what Cora was doing.

"I dare you" she roared and for the first time Polybotes took a step back afraid of my Cora.

Polybotes advanced at the water sphere to touch it and pollute it. It was enought poison to kill Camp and the city.

Cora smiled as she divided the spheres into two smaller ones. The smallest one flew to me covering me. I felt my wounds closing as the water healed me. I prayed my thanks to my dad and his powers on me.

The other sphere surrounded Polybotes just a barrier keeping him contained. Cora's powers kept the poison in the top of the sphere making the rest unpolluted. I was like watching oil and water in a jar.

"I wonder if giants can drown" said Cora wickedly so unlike her, but she was pretty upset to be herself. This was probably Cora's darkest side, what the Gods feared of her. She could destroy everything if she want it.

"You can't kill me without a God by your side" laughed Polybotes boasting confidence "Try to drown me. I swear I will turn the water into poisonous mist killing everything around it, including your father"

"Perhaps you are right, perhaps you can kill everybody if, perhaps I need a God right now, but meanwhile I will have fun slashing your flesh making you beg for a God to finish you off. You deserve nothing but suffering for my family" said Cora dropping the water splashing the ground in a small wave. The poison stayed up floating. Her face looked was eerie and deathly calm. She was planning something dangerous and cold-blooded awful.

"You wouldn't dare" said Polybotes almost afraid. Cora looked just frightening as the water around her evaporated.

"Cora, stop!" I yelled over and over once I was better to stand up. I ran at her side with difficult and hurtful steps. Polybotes stared at us looking for the best moment to disappear. "This isn't you. Cora, my daughter, is a sweet girl" I said once I was standing next to her.

"Listen to your father" said Polybotes. Cora looked up to the giant with her sea green eyes full of hate. She wanted to destroy everything.

"He must pay!" yelled Cora pointing the sword at the giant.

I took her hand and she brushed it off annoyed. "He ate mom" said Cora almost in angry tears. She took a look at Polybotes and yelled furiously "You ate my mom… I will torture you until you beg! I will make you beg"

I took her hand once again "Cora. Look at me. You can't go on that dark path. There is no way back. You are better than this" I said and I stared at her long enough to make her anger lowered. I hoped for her better nature, for the sweet girl I raised in Alaska, not a vengeful wicked girl driven by despair. Her face softened and I saw her determination quiver; also did Polybotes making him feel confident and cocky once again. Cora nodded as she was more calmed.

"She can't do much without a God. Let her get tired and eventually into my waiting mouth" snorted Polybotes.

"Somebody requested my services, perhaps" said Apollo with a cocky smile on his face. Polybotes opened his mouth surprised as his eyes widened to the point of looking cartoonish. Cora and I gasped surprised of seeing the God ready to fight as he was wearing armor.

"Lord Apollo?" said Cora. I saw my daughter fighting the urgency of bowing in front of the God.

"There is no need of bowing" said Apollo realizing my daughter's intentions.

"You came because of Aria?" said Cora and Apollo sighed sadly looking again. He seemed vulnerable, not the typical Apollo.

"I never saw that coming, even with my powers... If I knew, I might never let her go in the first place" said Apollo sadly.

"She was beyond your reach. It wasn't your fault" said Cora and Apollo smiled softly at the little comfort my daughter was providing.

"I think I'd better go" said Polybotes once he realized of the situation. The giant reached for his sword and turned his back ready for retreat.

"You are not going anywhere" said Cora rushing to the giant with Apollo right behind her. I didn't want to stay back but Cora threw me the 'Back off. I can do it' Annabeth's look. I nodded.

Apparently, my daughter had everything under control. I felt so proud, yet a little useless. Cora attacked with slashes of her sword and water. Polybotes' poisonous nature was nothing against them. The poison didn't seem to harm her as she fought. She focused all her anger in once single task: destroy the giant.

The monster tried to defend himself but Cora was just precise in her movements, not wasting a single amount of energy. Polybotes was bleeding great amounts of immortal blood for several deep wounds as he gasped loudly for air. Apollo was behind Cora ready for her order to attack.

"Done?" said Apollo teasingly at Cora. "Have you punished him enough?"

"No, until he pleads" said Cora angrily and Polybotes gulped scared of her words.

"You are too pretty to say such things. Your mom wanted for you so many things, but this wasn't one of them" said Apollo making Cora stared at him. Cora eventually nodded as she understood his words.

"I got it" said Apollo as he lowered Cora's sword. Then the Sun God rushed to the barely breathing giant.

Once Apollo slashed Polybotes' chest, there wasn't anything else to do. The battle was over. Polybotes vanished in monster dust roaring so loudly that most remaining monsters took it as a cue to run away. Apollo took the floating poison and put it in a bottle before disappearing.

Romans, Greeks and hunters yelled all around the battlefield as some chased the monsters or celebrated the victory. Cora was frozen with the sword at hand and her eyes in tears. She was heartbroken. I heard the loud metallic sound of the sword hitting the ground. Then she walked slowly to Derek and kneeled in front of him. She grabbed his bloody clothes and shook him. I didn't know if she hope to wake him up or she just need it to slam him around just a little.

"Idiot, idiot!" she chanted over and over in tears. It took a while for Cora for being able to let go of Derek's body.


	28. Cora X

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine.**

**Author's Note: Sorry. Derek and Annabeth are dead. Now, the aftermath... semifinal chapter, almost to the end of this tragedy.**

**28\. Cora**

After the battle was over, I stayed with Derek until dad took me back to Hazel's home. Dad made some Romans carry my brother's body with us. Romans stared at us with a mix of gratitude and hate as we passed with my brother's body, the reason of everything. Alex and Kiara were alive as well as most of my former hunter sisters, but our trireme didn't make it, sadly, neither Phoebe and Rachel.

Hazel wasn't at home since dad made her leave the town before the battle. Thankfully, their home was standing still unlike others around, destroyed by Polybotes. Romans placed Derek over Hazel's dining table. I thanked as they left the house and for my anger they didn't reply. I hated their way of treating us, the lineage of Neptune. They feared us so much, even when we just saved them.

I crashed on the couch ready to sleep until next week. My dad was already upstairs taking a shower probably trying to keep it together, for my sake. If I had just lost the love of my live, I think nobody could be able to drag me out of bed for a month, or I would be on my way to Tartarus to re-destroy Polybotes and Chrysaor.

I was so comfortable in the couch to the point of sleeping when someone knocked on the door. I sighed annoyed as I dragged myself to open the door.

"Cora" said Manny Ortega, praetor, wearing armor and his whole face covered in monster dust, blood and sweat.

"Praetor" I said slightly bowing. He did the same.

"I see you are alive and kept your promise. Camp Jupiter and New Rome are in your debt" said Manny. He smiled making me blush.

I sighed sadly as I felt what I just lost to save them, the ones who still feared us. "I don't want a parade. I just want to take my brother to Camp Half-Blood. He needs a proper funeral" I said.

"After all he did?" said Manny confused. Derek was right in one thing. We would never fit in here.

I gave him a little sad smile after a sigh. "He is still my only brother"

Manny nodded and took a look to my brother's body over the table. "I'm sorry for your losts"

"Thank you" I said.

"Do you need anything?" said Manny as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I didn't know if he wanted to hug me or not. I was awkwardly staring at him.

"A mean to get back. Our trireme is destroyed" I said as I brushed gently his hand of my shoulder. He gave a strange look by my actions and nodded.

"Of course, I will send a centurion and some legionaries to escort you and your Greek friends once it's everything ready" said Manny.

"I'm really thankful" I said. He gave me a quick bow and left running back to Camp.

I sat back on the couch and I wanted to cry so much, but this time I slept for hours. I woke up with Hazel's hand stroking really gently my hair.

"Hi, sweetie, we are back" said Hazel once I opened my eyes. I stood up quickly and Hazel hugged before I could rub my still sleepy eyes. "You dad told us everything. I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill them" I said as my eyes filled with tears. Her embrace was so motherly, so like mom that I cried and sobbed for what it felt hours. I let it go all the locked emotions I had for the past weeks. My mom and my brothers were dead.

Eventually, my crying brought dad into the room. "Cory" he said as his arms hugged my back and we cried together until Hazel's husband came to take her wife upstairs to sleep. Somehow, it was already very late at night.

Dad and I slept on the floor hugging each other. I cried all night. I mourned my mom, my brother, my twin siblings, Thalia, Zoey, Rachel, Leo, Grover, Phoebe, Melissa and the Romans and Greeks who died because of the Jackson family.

At dawn, the Romans took us to Camp Half-Blood in one of Leo's Roman vessels. I felt uneasy during the fly. It wasn't for the fear of heights but because this was Leo's ship, my former hero who gone rogue because his own father killed her love. That whole situation was messed up. Leo was a good guy, just like my brother.

Almost at sunset, we reached Camp Half-Blood. The Campers waved at us as we landed. The ashes and burned cabins were almost gone as the cleaning was almost completed. Some nymphs were already working on redoing the cabins.

Chiron came to us trotting as we landed. He hugged my dad who was helping to settle down the bodies. Then he approached to me.

"Hi, Chiron. We brought Leo. I know he would want to be here" I said looking at my dad carrying down my brother to the big house.

"Of course" said Chiron looking at the same.

"Also Derek. I hope there isn't a problem with that" I said hoping for an all clear.

"It's still one of us and your brother regardless of his choices" said Chiron and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt like crying all over again. I sighed sadly.

"Rachel is dead. Leo's fire… We couldn't bring much of her, only ashes" I said definitely holding pointlessly my tears.

"Such as lost, she was a good woman. She will be missed" said Chiron wiping a couple of tears from his eyes.

"Chiron, I…" I said full of hesitation and doubt thinking my brother's words.

"I also think you are the one" said Chiron and left quickly helping my dad with the heavy load.

After, I walked to the beach hoping to find a way to stop feeling so much at the same time. I felt so full of despair and pain. I was looking at the waves. I wanted to see my grandfather, to meet him, now that I was in his territory.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand of my shoulder. I turned slowing to see Apollo looking at me with sad eyes. His armor was gone as he was wearing khaki pants and a bottom up checked shirt. He looked handsome and so normal, a devil in disguise.

"Did you come to finish me? To kill me? Did milady send you?" I whispered. I was ready for it if it meant to stop feeling.

"No" muttered Apollo. I felt like crying. I felt like trashing the beach into nothing. I was angry at the world.

"I am the one. Artemis said it herself. I should have never been born" I spatted angrily. I looked down with my fists clenched tightly. Tears were running down my cheeks.

I felt once again Apollo's hand on my shoulder comforting me. "Maybe you are right child, but maybe you were aimed for greater and better things" I tried to smile at his words. He sounded so sure, so hopeful.

"Thank you for helping me with Polybotes" I finally said bowing.

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do after what happened to your family"

"Lord Apollo, why?" I said as more tears were on my eyes.

"Your family is such an oddity. In all the history of Olympus, there haven't been legacies as strong as you. When Artemis blessed you, I knew you were special. Maybe better than all my previous oracles, smart, strong, determined and loyal, the best of Annabeth and Percy. So, I took my chances and here we are" said Apollo and wiped my tears with his godly thumbs.

I looked at his pretty blue eyes and looked down ashamed of blushing. "Were you testing me with Halcyon, Rachel, my dreams and all?"

"Yes and you passed them all with high marks" grinned Apollo.

"Am I really that special?" I said. I didn't feel that special, but I knew after fighting Polybotes that I was really powerful.

Apollo looked up thinking his words, he scratched his chin as he said. "Well, you have your grandmother's blood. Sally Jackson was meant to be the Oracle, to break the curse, but she found Poseidon and you know what happened"

I had indeed a powerful heritage. I knew Grandma Sally could see through the Mist but I never thought that, never in my wildest dreams. I looked at my options now. I wasn't a hunter anymore, but the possible new Oracle. Then I thought about the previous one

"Did Rachel have to die for me to be the new Oracle?" I said scared of my destiny.

"No. She didn't. I wanted to save her but I was late" said Apollo and I could see the honesty in his eyes. He really cared about Rachel. He looked as guilty as I was.

I felt uneasy of being the Oracle after what happened to Rachel: tongueless and burned. I wanted to say no. "I…"

"Will let you mother's sacrifice be in vain? She died to save the Olympus… to save Derek, you and your dad" said Apollo as he could read my mind.

"My brother is dead too" I said looking away.

"We can't always have everything. You brother paid for his sins" said Apollo sadly.

"What about the twins' souls? What were their sins? They didn't deserve to die, to be eaten by a giant" I said almost angry. Of course, I was upset for their deaths.

"Hades put them on the EZ line for rebirth, a great honor indeed and a big favor for Athena and Poseidon… your mom is in Elysium waiting for your dad when it's time for them to see again, and yes, also your brother" said Apollo. I nodded thankfully.

I sighed. "What I have to do now?"

"Can you feel the words in your mouth, in your tongue? Just make your oath" said Apollo and I nodded.

"I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate" I said effortless. I felt filled with renew peace as I knew my place now. I was the Oracle until I wasn't. I hope not to die to give up my position.

"Welcome, Cora Piper Jackson, Oracle of Delphi" said Apollo bowing in front of me. I smiled at his gesture but I felt homesick.

"Do I have to stay here? I miss my home" I said almost pleading.

Apollo shook his head sweetly. "Preferably. You will help to rebuilt Camps"

"Do I have a choice?" I said meekly.

"Of course you do. The future is made of choices" said Apollo with a bright smile.

"But?" I said intrigued.

"You know what the best choice is" Apollo winked.

"What about the prophecy? Am I still the one?" I said scared.

"No. It all ended with Derek, Annabeth and your brothers… if they were alive, wellI don't think Zeus would let them live much longer. They were a palpable threat... Sorry, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted to hear... Before I leave, your grandfather and grandmother sent you this" said Apollo drawing his sword and presenting it to me. "Your own sword. They feel you deserve one. It's a little token of appreciation for saving Camps"

"Like my dad's Riptide?" I said as I touched the blade.

"Something like that. They say they are sorry for the way things happened but they have hope in you and your father" said Apollo and I took the sword. The hilt had my grandfather's trident on one side and my grandmother's owl.

"What's its name?" I said.

"It's for you to find out. It's your sword after all. One of the kind just like you" said Apollo and vanished in cloud of yellow dust.


	29. Percy X

**Disclaimer: PJO adn HOO are by Rick Riordan**

**Author's Note: Final chapter. There isn't much to be said and done. Thank you for reading. I know this wasn't my best story, but it had to be told. I needed to write something that didn't end it happily, ridding into the sunset thing. **With this chapter, I broke the 400,000 published words. OMG! In this story, a**lmost 50,000 words in 29 chapters, 1950+ views (super low in comparisson of other stories), 36 reviews, 7 favorites and 6 followers. **

**29\. Percy**

Cora left to the beach right after we placed Leo and Derek, along with Zoey's sword on the big house porch. It was still standing and trying to hold to something but I didn't know what. I was lost without Annabeth that was for sure.

I sat on the big house porch floor next to my son. I wanted to reach and hold his hand, but what was the point? Derek wouldn't hold me back. I just lost my only son and pregnant wife. My eyes were already watering when I heard the hooves of Chiron.

"I'm sorry for your lost" said the Camp Director

I nodded without looking at him. "Thank you, Chiron" We stayed in awkward silence for one minute. "How is the rebuilding doing?"

"As you can see, the cabins are on their way, but we lost Annabeth's blueprints on the fire, so we are back in square 1" said Chiron.

I sighed. "She would be mad if she knows about this"

"Probably" said Chiron looking to the remaining nymphs and campers working on cleaning and building.

"How are the protection borders?" I said.

"Mr. D and Hecate's cabin did an excellent job creating new protection on the borders, but I am afraid it won't be enough. It's just an alarm when monsters crossed our borders. Maybe we..." said Chiron

"Need a sacrifice like Thalia's?" I ended his words.

"Maybe" said Chiron shrugging.

"Let's hope it holds… Thalia was one of the kind" I said feeling sad for my best friend who died saving her sibling. At least, Keila survived both battles. It was a small comfort, since my sister Zoey didn't.

"She definitely was" said Chiron.

"Did you already have her funeral or Grover's?" I said and Chiron looked up to me and then he looked away.

"We were waiting for you and Annabeth" said Chiron and I felt heartbroken.

"Tomorrow?" I said weakly.

"It would be better. You can stay as long as you need" said Chiron and continued to help everybody to get the Camp back in shape, back to its old splendor. I stayed on the floor looking at the two bodies next to me: my son and my best friend.

Maybe half an hour later, Cora came to me carrying something in her hand.

"Cool sword" I said as she showed me her weapon. I took it in my hands examining the blade. It felt balanced just like Riptide, lighter and a little shorter, but it looked like a great sword.

"Thanks dad. It's a gift" said Cora.

"From who?" I said confused as I saw the engravings on the hilt, a trident and an owl.

"Poseidon and Athena" said Cora beaming proudly.

"What's its name?" I said as I gave the sword back to Cora.

She stared at the sword deep in thought. "I don't know yet, dad"

"Whenever you need to choose, be true to yourself and it will come naturally" I said sounding cheesy and Cora giggled.

"Mom's?" said Cora.

"As usual. Come on, let's go to the lake. I will show you my favorite spot in the whole world" I said as I stood up and dusted myself off.

Cora nodded and gave me hand to hold. We walked to the lake holding hands. She looked troubled as she was biting her bottom lip and frowning. She looked just like Annabeth in moments like this, but she was definitely more like me: caring, loyal and my eyes.

"This is where you mom and I got together" I said pointing to the same spot we kissed underwater, almost 17 years ago. I felt nostalgic at the place thinking how young we were.

"Dad. Do you hate the Gods?" said Cora suddenly. I looked at her and she was on the verge of tears. She was as conflicted as any other demigod who questions her role and place here. She probably felt betrayed and used by the Gods. I couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Every demigod had felt that at some point. The truth was that we were.

"No" I said convinced that Cora should think in the good things of life.

Cora stared at me looking for any spec of lie. Cora sounded hurt as she said "Why not? Mom and Derek are dead, both camps are damaged, a lot people died or are badly hurt. They could have stopped all so easily. They are Gods!"

"I know I should hate them. I have all the right, but if I wasn't a demigod, I would never meet your mom. She is worth all the trouble. I can't think of my life without her, despise of everything it has happened to us" I said hoping to ease my daughter. I needed to make up for the mistake I did with Derek in Alaska. Everything was my fault because I couldn't stop Derek of looking for revenge.

Cora said in tears. "I want to hate them"

I hugged and wiped her tears as I kissed her forehead. "It's okey to feel that way. You are still a child. When you are older, you will understand these things better"

"Do you?" said Cora.

"Your mom did better than me. Your mom had more faith in you, Derek and me that anybody else" I said and she cried once again. I hold her in my arms all the time wishing for Annabeth to be here. She did a better job whenever Cora and Derek were sad.

"What are we going to do now?" said Cora between sobs and tears.

"We will rebuild Camp, just like phoenix coming from the ashes" I said and Cora pulled away to punch my shoulder.

"Jeez, dad, that sounded lame" said Cora teasing.

"I know" I said and we walked back. We slept under the stars just like those summer nights in Alaska when they were growing up.

As I heard Cora sleeping next to me, I could help it but I felt anger like never in my life. I wanted nothing more than let Cora destroy the western civilization. I would be by her side supporting her, revenging all the friends who had died because of the Gods. However, nothing good would come out of it. Derek, Annabeth and the twins would still be dead. If I caught New York in another war, my mom, Paul and Sarah could get hurt in the crossfire or simple revenge against us. It just wasn't worth the revenge if more innocents died because of us.

At noon the next day, we sat around a lot of coffins and shrugs. The funeral was full of tears. Cora and I hugged each other trying to be strong, to keep it together. My daughter was holding her hatred. She wanted nothing more to destroy everything out of pure despair. I wanted to help her.

We missed her mom and brothers terribly. The worst part was we didn't have anything of her mom, no body, or personal items. On the morning, I found a picture on my cabin under my old pillow and we used it. It was the best thing I could find. I promised her years ago to bring her ashes to Thalia's pine tree and I am so ashamed of not being able to fulfill my promise.

After the funerals, most campers returned to keep their work rebuilding the place. Cora and I helped them the best we could. At night, Cora and I were watching the stars. They weren't as bright and pretty like back in Alaska, but it was still better than in the city.

"I know the name" said Cora as she pointed to one constellation

"Of what? that constellation... that's Hercules, obnoxious guy according to some friends your mom and I had" I said.

"Jason?" asked Cora

"Yes, kiddo" I said.

"Not the constellation, my sword" snickered Cora.

"Tell me" I said and her hand held mine.

"Eirénopoios" said Cora and I smiled (AN: It's supposed to be peacemaker. I don't know any Greek, so I will trust in the Internet)

"I like the name. You mom would love it" I said and Cora nodded almost in tears.

"Dad, can we go to New York? I want to see it" said Cora.

"Of course, we will visit your aunt and grandpas" I said and Cora smiled. She muttered "Thank you"

The next day, we travelled to the city. I felt like a lifetime ago the last time I was at my mom's when it was just a couple of weeks ago.

"Mom" I said as the door opened revealing Sally Jackson-Blofis.

"Percy" said my mom hugging me.

"Grandma!" said Cora behind me and hugging my mom and me. My mom pulled away to take a look to Cora.

"Oh my sweet Lord. You are so big. Why are you here, Cora? I thought you couldn't travel here. Where are Derek and Annabeth?" said my mom confused but smiling of happiness of seeing Cora.

"Mom" I said somberly.

My mom looked Cora's sad eyes and understood everything. "Don't tell that they…" said my mom already in tears.

"Grandma, we tried but we couldn't save them" said Cora looking down full in tears.

"Oh! Gods! Oh, dear God! My poor boy! Come here, son, Cora" said my mom completely shocked and in pain. We hugged again. Cora and my mom were sobbing.

Soon, Paul and Sarah came to the doorway after hearing the sobs and cries. My mom explained it to them and there were more cries and sobs.

Eventually, we entered at the apartment and mom made lunch. Sarah and Cora stayed in Sarah's room probably making teen small talk. I didn't hear Cora crying anymore.

We stayed with them for a couple of days. I made all the calls I needed to my job. My boss was really supporting once I told him we were in a car accident in Rhode Island and out of reach for weeks since I was in coma, and Derek and Annabeth died in the car crash. It was the best thing I could make up.

I booked a plane to Alaska for myself. I knew Cora would want to stay with her grandma, besides she needed to be close to Camp, now that she was the new Oracle. I thought that being Cora a hunter was difficult, but the Oracle after what happened to Rachel. I wanted to go to Olympus and punch Apollo. However, Cora looked more at ease as an Oracle than a hunter. Maybe the death of Thalia changed her mind about everything. At least as an Oracle, she would have a semi-normal life.

The day of my flight, I was packing up really early. I didn't want everybody to say goodbye.

"Dad, where are you going?" said Cora standing in the doorway in her pajamas.

"Back home. This is not my place anymore. I can't stay" I said as I looked at her.

"Alaska?" said Cora with her hands moving nervously.

"Yes" I said and Cora hugged me.

"I will visit you often" said Cora

"Just like Thalia?" I said and I felt my words hurting me. Thalia came twice a year.

"More. Maybe once a month. I will make grandpa Poseidon pay for the flights" said Cora.

I kissed her forehead and said against her skin. "I will expect you. I love you. I am sorry for the way everything turned out"

Cora looked up meeting my eyes. "I know. I'm sorry too. I tried to save Derek but I couldn't"

I kissed her forehead once again. "It's ok. You did save him… You can't fight the Fates. Ever since I was twelve, I knew my life wouldn't be easy"

"Just don't turn evil" said Cora and I giggled.

"You too. Besides your mom would kill me if I do" I said rolling her eyes. I was a little afraid of being alone but I knew I would be fine.

"Dad, I love you" said Cora.

"I am proud of you no matter what"

"Take care of my horses. I will know if you are not giving them their carrots and sugar cubes" said Cora smiling.

I kissed her forehead one last time "Of course" and took my backpack and left. As I walked down the stairs, I promised to never return. This wasn't my place anymore. I was done with being a demigod. I had lost almost everything because of it.


	30. Alternative Ending: Annabeth V

**Disclaimer: Cora is mine, please respect.**

**Author's Note: I thought about it. Actually, I flipped a coin to know who was going to be dead. After I finished writing, I said it was over, but then I wondered how Annabeth would react if she survived. So, there you go... Enjoy.**

**Annabeth**

I opened my eyes. There was so much light that hurt my eyes. Elysium was really bright. I blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to white light reflecting on the white walls around me. I looked around. I was in a bed. I knew this bed. I would never think I would be in my old bed again.

To my right in the night stand, there were 2 framed photos. One of them was Percy, Derek and I on our wedding day. Percy was carrying Derek in his arms, our son between us. We all were smiling to the camera as I had my head leaned on Percy's shoulder. The other picture was from last year: a fishing trip with my dad. I stayed with Cora that time because she was running a high fever. In the picture, dad, Percy, Derek and the twins were holding a big fish that Derek caught. They all wore big smiles which made me smile. I still remember how Derek caught a cold too after returning back soaked to the bones. He fell off the boat after the picture was taken.

I moved my hand to grab the photo frame when I realized my wrists were restrained. If I was in Elysium, why I was tied? I felt panic crawling to my senses as I started to breathe fast. I tried to free myself but I couldn't even touch my bonds. I couldn't even turn in the bed.

"Help!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. Nothing, but silence. Where was I? If I had been kidnapped again, there should be guards or something. I stayed in silence trying to hear any movement outside the door. I waited and waited until finally I heard footsteps climbing a set of stairs and getting closer to my door. I breathed slowly as I saw the doorknob turned as the door opened.

"Annabeth!" said my dad as he entered.

"Dad!" I said relieved as I looked at him.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy that you finally woke up" said my dad as he sat next to me in the bed.

"Finally?" I said confused.

"Yes, you have been sleeping for over two weeks. I was really worried" said my dad as he took my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Dad, what happened? Where is Percy? Cora? Derek? Why the restrains?" I said even more confused.

"We thought it would be better once you wake up" said dad.

"Why?.. Dad, you are scaring me. What's going on?" I said feeling an amazing amount of confusing and fear. I couldn't understand why my own family wanted me restrained.

Before my dad could answer, someone knocked on the door three times and entered without waiting from a response from us.

"Frederick" whispered Athena as she walked to us.

"Athena" said my dad surprised as I said "Mother"

"I will speak with her. Could you give us a moment?" said Athena to my dad. He looked unsure but nodded in the end.

"Be gentle" said my dad to my Mother before leaving the room. We were both alone. I hadn't seen or talked to her since Percy and I returned from Europe, 16 years ago.

"How are you feeling?" said Athena as she sat on the bed in the exact same place where my dad was moments ago.

"Fine, I guess. I'm confused. Why are you here? Where is my family?" I said looking around as I tried to figure out what was happening. I moved my hands being restricted "Why the ties?"

Mother exhaled loudly. Her lips were thigh and her stormy grey eyes were thinking deep.

"There is not easy way to express myself" said my Mother.

"What happened? Where is my family? My son? My daughter? My husband?" I said as my eyes were watering. I now feared the worst. They were dead. There wasn't another explanation. I somehow survived. Her hand moved closer to mine taking it into hers. It was the first time I felt her hand. She was warm, warmed that I thought.

From outside, I heard the fast stomps of someone running up the stairs. The door opened. I saw Cora gasping in tears and running to my side.

"Mom" said Cora as she wiped her tears. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Cora. I'm so happy" I said crying. My daughter was alive.

"Mom. We were so worried. I was so scared. I thought you wouldn't wake up" said Cora in tears.

"I'm fine, Cora. Where is your dad?" I said nodding. I was hoping for Percy to barge in any second right after her.

"Grandma, have you told her?" said Cora looking at my Mother.

"I was about to" said Athena without losing her stoic self.

"Cora, what happened?" I said even more confused. Was Percy in the next room badly hurt as me? Was he dead? Was he kidnapped again?

"Grandma. I got it. Could you go please?" said Cora weakly.

"I think it's better if I talk to her" said Athena calmly.

"I got it, really" said Cora more secured of herself. Cora and Athena looked at each other.

"I don't care. I just want to know where my husband is" I said exasperated.

"What's the last thing you remember?" said Athena.

"I was in Polybotes' hand. The sword…" I said as I remembered his grip on me. I wanted to touch where Polybotes stabbed me but my hand was restrained "Cora. Could you please take these off?" I moved my hands making my point.

Cora looked sideway to Athena asking with her eyes for her permission. My mother looked at her and shook her head. Cora looked at me for a couple of seconds in silence.

"Later, mom" said Cora finally.

"I think I passed out" I said.

"Mom, Polybotes tried to eat you" said Cora slowly as I pictured his mouth closer to me like he ate Zoey, Percy's sibling "Dad rushed to save you. He attacked Polybotes letting you go. I caught you and dragged you to somewhere safe"

"What happened then?" I said. Cora and my Mother stared at each other with worried eyes. Cora nodded.

"Chrysaor appeared and attacked Percy" said Athena slowly and I feared the worst.

"Did he kill Percy?" I said holding my tears.

"No, Derek intervened… Chrysaor killed Derek" said Athena and I felt the tears in my eyes. I was crying loudly now. My son was dead. I felt my Mother's hand on mine. She was caring. For my entire life, I craved for her touch, but never under these circumstances, not when I lost my son.

"Please, Cora" I pleaded to my daughter. I needed to be free. I couldn't be tied up anymore.

"No, mom" said Cora looking away unable to meet my eyes. My eyes stung with the salty tears.

Minutes passed, but it felt like hours. I cried and cried with my mother and my daughter by my side. Cora snuggled in the bed with me at some point. Her forehead pressed in my neck. I was happy that she was alive, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't bear the idea of Derek lying in a coffin. I would never see my baby boy laugh, talk, cry, move or anything at all again.

"Cory, where is your dad?" I whispered. Cora raised her head and kissed my forehead before pressing her head on my collarbone.

"Mom. Dad made the choice" whispered Cora and more tears left my eyes.

"What did he do?" I said weakly, afraid of, terrified of.

"Dad sent Polybotes and Chrysaor to Tartarus with help of Apollo. I thought it was over, but Hermes appeared, he was sent by Jupiter. Two simple choices: us or him" said Cora weakly between light sobs and heartbroken tears.

"Us" I whispered looking at my mother. She nodded. He sacrificed himself to please Zeus. I lost him. I held my breath just for a moment to stop crying. I needed a break but the tears didn't slow down.

"I'm sorry, mom. There was nothing I could do to help him" said Cora and cried harder in my neck.

"Mother, please. I won't do anything. I promise it" I said weakly. Now, I understood why I was tied. They feared I would hurt myself or someone. They feared an outburst. I was sure I would trash the entire room just of simple despair of losing my husband and son, but Cora needed me.

My mother nodded weakly and my bonds disappeared. I moved my free arms to hug my daughter. We cried in bed for what it felt forever.

"What is going to happen next?" I said to my mother. She was still here which it meant they were things unsaid.

"I didn't vote for him to die" said my mother looking as stoic, composed and strong as I knew her, but her hand searched for my hand. I grabbed her hand and I could feel her hesitation.

"You never liked him" I said plainly. I wasn't upset. It was the truth. She never liked Percy for me.

"I feared for your safety" said my mother.

"Did you know this would happen?" I said.

"No" she answered immediately but I didn't believe her.

"Is the prophecy over?" I said.

"Yes" breathed out Cora in my neck.

"What about the twins?" I said.

"I made the decision" said Athena.

"What did you do?" I said enraged pointing every single word.

"There are no twins" said my mother.

In a rush of adrenaline, I stood up knocking Cora out of the bed and rushed to my mother. I pinned her with my arm on her neck. For a flitch of a second, I saw fear in her eyes.

"How dare you? I knew you were cold, but I never thought you would do to your own daughter" I said menacing.

Her eyes never left mine. She wasn't pleading or explaining herself. She was all the pompous side of the Gods I was disgusted of. Suddenly, I felt weak and fell on my knees with a loud thump. I hadn't moved for two weeks and my leg muscles were unstable to support me.

"Mom" said Cora coming to my side helping me to stand up again. She placed my arm on her shoulder and her hand around my waist supporting me.

"You! I hate you! You have used me for far too long, mother!" I yelled pointing all my anger to her.

"Annabeth, it was necessary. You know it. Considerate it a miscarriage" said Athena.

"Even if it was, even if I was scared of my mind. It was my choice, my decision, not yours" I said in tears.

"It was you or them. I couldn't lose my daughter" said my mother and I tried to nod, because I would maybe do the same for Cora, Derek or Percy. Could I?

"Mother, leave" I said as I sighed loudly. I was tired of everything. It was too much information, too much pain right now, to deal with her.

"I understand" said Athena and disappeared. Cora and I were alone in the room.

"Mom, let me take you to bed" said Cora walking me to the edge of the bed. I sat down with my elbows on my knees trying to dawn everything.

"Why are we here?" I said finally. My dad's house wasn't exactly safe for us, or for them, too much monsters around. Cora sat next to me.

"It was the only place I could think after we escaped of New Rome" mumbled Cora ashamed.

"Escaped?" I whispered. I held her hand supporting her and myself for her answer.

Cora sighed before answering "Yeah, the Romans were exactly please of how we saved the place, pretty much everything is in ruins"

"Is the peace destroyed? Are we in war?" I asked carefully. The peace I brought with Athenas Partenus could be gone.

"No. I talked to the preators, to Chiron and Lupa, and we are good now. I had to make a sacrifice myself to ensure peace" said Cora maybe too fast as she was clearly nervous.

"What did you do?" I asked even more carefully.

Cora sighed again. Her lips were pressed as she bit her inner cheeks before answering "I am the new Oracle of Delphi. It was the only way to make everything happy, especially Apollo and Zeus. I am no longer a threat, but a tool. It's not exactly a sweet deal, but I can live with it"

"Cora? The Oracle? Even after what happened to Rachel?" I said.

"I know. That's why it's not exactly a sweet deal" mumbled Cora.

I asked confused. "Why aren't you at Camp?"

"I told Chiron I had to be here when you wake up. I wanted to tell you myself" said Cora shrugging. I understood. I would do the same.

"I see"

"Mom… I know it's too much right now. It's okay. I can stay more days. I love you" said Cora and she smiled sadly. She was right in one thing: it was too much.

"I love you too" I said. We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Are you hungry?" said Cora more relaxed, more at peace. She didn't look like crying anytime soon.

"Not really" I said softly.

"I'll get you something anyway. Rest" said Cora standing up. She walked unhurried to the door.

"Did you have their funerals?" I said suddenly.

Cora stopped and turned to face me. "No. We were waiting for you. The bodies are in the city morgue. I'll be back"

"Sure" I said and fell on my back in the bed. I heard the door closing and noise in the kitchen.

Cora returned minutes later with a tray with food: grilled sandwiches, a pitch of lemonade and flan. I ate the flan first. It's been ages since the last time I ate one. I missed Mexican desserts for sure.

For the rest of the day, Cora kept me company. We played cards and watched TV. My dad and my brothers stopped by. Matthew brought his wife Caroline and sons Joshua and Daniel. I was happy to meet my nephews in person. I had only seen pictures of them.

At night, Cora slept with me. In the dark, she told every single detail of what had happened in the last 2 weeks from the battle in New Rome to today. She cried and cried as she told me how Derek fought and lost against Chrysaor, how Percy fought Polybotes and Chrysaor, and ultimately how Apollo killed him. She was there. Percy said goodbye to her at least. He made Cora swear not to seek revenge or go against the Gods. He sent a message to me 'Live'. It sounded simple but how could I without him?

The next day, my dad drove us to the city morgue to start the paperwork to send my husband and son to New York. I knew that Sally would want to her son there close to her. I was sure I wanted my son next to his dad.

As I entered the cold chamber where both bodies were, I was trembling. Cora was holding me together and I was doing the same for her. They were side by side in a cold metallic table. A white sheet covering them as a name tag hanging on their left big toe.

Percy looked younger as he was relaxed. He looked like sleeping. It was only missing the movement of his chest as air goes in and out. I could barely see his few gray hairs. It seemed like the young men I married 14 years ago. I touched his cold face holding my tears. I leaned and pressed my forehead with his. I hoped deep down for him to open his sea green eyes. I needed him to look at me one last time, just one. Tears were starting to fall on my cheeks all the way to his.

"Mom" said Cora with her hand on my shoulder.

"Cora. I think your mom needs a moment alone" said my dad behind us.

"Ok, grandpa. We will be outside, mom" said Cora and they left me. I was alone with them.

I kissed Percy's cold lips. The last time I kissed him was in the battlefield. We said 'I love you' multiples times along the years, but it was never enough. I needed to hear it one last time of his lips.

"I love you" I said and kissed his lips, forehead, eyes, cheeks, even his eyebrows. I touched his cold hand and squeezed it. I pleaded silently and in vain to whoever could listen to me for him to wake up.

I turned my attention to Derek. My son lost his left arm during the battle with Chrysaor. He looked at peace. Was he scared when he died? I brushed Derek's hair of his face. It was shaggier and longer since the last time I saw him in Alaska, before all this started. He was thinner and tanned also.

"Why didn't you listen? Why did you have to be just like me? I love you so much" I whispered and I kissed his forehead. My stubborn son, my baby boy, my greatest joy was dead. I cried until I had no tears left.

Eventually, I came out of the cold room to find my dad and Cora sitting down in a bench.

"How are you, sweetie?" said my dad as I sat next to them. I sighed.

"I don't know, dad… Tomorrow, we will go grandma's Sally. We need to see her, them. We need to take your dad there" I said weakly.

"Where?" said Cora.

"Camp. Your dad would love that. He always wanted his ashes scattered where we first kissed" I said.

"And Derek?" said my dad.

"I don't know yet" I said.

"Grandpa, are you coming too, right?" said Cora looking at my dad.

"No… Your uncles and I already said goodbye to your brother and dad. We did a service one week ago" said my dad.

"Sure, dad?" I said.

"Sure" he said and kissed my forehead as he hugged me one more time.

"Have you talked to Sally?" I said to him.

"Yes. Cora made me call her. I didn't tell her what happened, just that there was a bad storm and you didn't have phone lines" said my dad in our embrace.

"She didn't believe you, right?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't think so, but she knows your life… She is waiting" said my dad.

"I know. Percy called her almost daily. She must in shambles" I whispered and I pulled Cora into our hug.

The next day, we travelled by airplane. Cora held my hand the whole ride. She was nervous. Her dad's blood reminded her that she didn't belong in the sky. I paid a little extra and we travelled in first class with the ashes in the upper cabinets. Two little boxes contained all what it was left of my husband and son.

The ride to the Blofis' apartment was hard. The streets and the neighborhood hadn't changed that much in the last 16 years. I lived happy here once. Even the apartment building was pretty much the same. I wondered who lived in my apartment after Derek was born. Cora was excited as she looked around everything. It was her first time here.

"Ready, Cora?" I said as we were in front of the building.

"No, and you?" said Cora rubbing her left arm nervously.

"No" I said and held her hand.

Each one took a piece of luggage and we climbed the stairs to their apartment. I knocked and soon the door was opened. Sally gasped as she saw us.

"Annabeth, Cora. I have been so worried for everybody" said Sally and hugged me.

"Grandma" said Cora and hugged her grandma and me.

"Hi, Sally" I whispered. We pulled apart and Sally looked behind us and our bags.

"Where are the boys?" said Sally intrigued and happy. I guess she was waiting for Derek and Percy walking up the stairs with more bags.

Cora looked away and I sighed. There was silence. Sally put her hand on her mouth as she started to tremble and shake.

"Don't tell me? Annabeth, it's a joke, right? He returned so many times before, from worst things. He can't be, right?" said Sally with tears in her eyes. I wanted so much to shake my head, to giggle, to deny the fact.

"Sorry, grandma, we did what we could" said Cora finally as she wiped her own tears.

We entered the house to be greeted by Sarah and Paul. In the living room, Cora told them everything. Sally and I held each other as we cried and cried for what it felt forever. Eventually, Cora took out the boxes with the ashes, that made us all cry even harder.

The rest of the day was a replay of the pain of our lost. Sally and I shared stories with Cora as we flipped old photo albums. Sally took a half of Percy's ashes. She wanted to keep a part of her son.

The moonlace was still there in Sally's window. A gift of Calypso. Cora took a little root in a pot. She wanted to plant next to Leo's grave. I agreed. It was only something we had to do.

Cora and I stayed for a couple of days, to settle things down. Cora wanted to study here and lived with her grandma. I wanted the same. I didn't want her to spend too much time in Camp. It didn't feel right. There were too many conflicted feelings since what happened to Rachel.

Finally, we decided to go to Camp. It was necessary. I wasn't very pleased about going. It has been too long and there were too many memories of Percy lying in every corner.

I would love to say that I felt the same peace I used to feel when I saw the Camp borders, but I could only think in Thalia. She died here twice, protecting demigods, saving me and my family. Nothing remained of her pine, just like she never was here. The magical protection was gone, Mr. D made his best with the help of Hecate's cabin to make a line of alarm, just to give enough time to protect camp.

The damage created by the fire was extensive. There wasn't much left. The cabins were almost completely gone as the nymphs and campers had cleared most of the destroyed remains. There was a lot to be done.

Campers looked at us in gasp and hushed whispers. Most of their eyes were on Cora since she was here when the fire happened. From the big house, I saw my old friend, the Camp Director.

"Chiron" I said waving at him. He came fast at us. He hugged Cora first and then me.

"Annabeth" said Chiron in our embrace. "I'm sorry for your lost. Percy was…"

"You don't have to say a thing. We have buried enough campers before. You don't need…" I said holding fresh tears in my eyes.

"I… Cora, could you give us a moment?" said Chiron as he pulled apart.

"Of course. Mom, I will be in dad's cabin" said Cora carrying her backpack and mine.

Chiron and I stared at each other in silence. We wanted to say so many things, but the years had created a gap between us.

"Camp will be in shape in to time" I said finally.

"I hope so… we need more traps since we don't have the magical protection. Campers are fighting over the blueprints. We lost yours during the fire" said Chiron with a hopeful smile. I looked around: my old home, and I understood.

"I know where you are going. Of course, I will help with the traps, the blueprints, the construction and everything you need. I am not coming back to Alaska" I said with a small smile.

"And your job, your house?" said Chiron confused.

I sighed as I looked away. "I don't have anything to return to, honestly. I can send for Cora's horses. I know she would want them here. As for my job, I can work anywhere. I already missed part of the beginning of the school year anyway"

"Are you sure of this?" said Chiron as we stared at each other. I sighed again.

"Yes, Cora is here. You need me, and frankly, there are too many memories of Derek and Percy in Alaska. I don't think I can't be there alone, you know?" I said holding my tears. I wasn't thrilled by the idea of being home alone.

"I know. It's good to have you here. You know that" said Chiron as his hand went to my shoulder.

"I know. Thanks, Chiron" I said weakly.

At lunch, Cora sat with me at her dad's table. As much as I wanted to sit with my younger brothers and sisters, I couldn't. I wasn't just Athena's daughter anymore, also the partial responsible of this wreckage, wife of Percy and mother of Cora and Derek. I didn't want to face them, not yet anyway.

"Mom, is true that you are not coming back home?" said Cora over the table small talk. The meal was almost over.

"Yes. I'm staying. Come on, I will show you all my favorite spots here at camp" I said standing up. Cora nodded and followed me.

We walked first to the big house. I stopped just right by the staircase.

"This is the big house, you know that. In this exact point, I met your dad. He had just fought the Minotaur and passed out here" I said and smiled at the thought of Percy and me when we were just 12 years old. "Follow me"

Then we walked to the canoe lake. I looked around to see a couple of kids paddling around with big smiles as they played and goofed around.

"Here… this was our first real kiss. Clarisse and other campers threw us to the water" I said pointing to the exact place. When Percy was missing by Hera, I used to come here to think. It… helped me.

"Mom, you are blushing" said Cora looking embarrassed at me.

"Well, it was a good kiss" I said suppressing a giggle. I took Cora's hand and pulled to the forest at the edge of Camp.

"Where are we going now?" said Cora confused.

"Our secret place" I said.

We walked between trees, eluding monsters and tripping a couple of times by the dead leaves in the ground. After maybe 5 minutes, I found the old tree house. Percy built it with Leo and Jason for Capture the Flag games right after returning from Europe.

"Your dad and I used to hide here to make up and chill out" I said as we climbed inside the tree house. "Oh Gods! It's still here" I gasped as I found it lying on the floor. It was dirty by rain and solitude.

"What?" said Cora intrigued

"My baseball cap. Your grandma Athena gave it to me when I was really little. It used to make me invisible if I wore it" I said as I smacked it to the wall, removing layers of dust. I put it on "It still fits"

"What's this?" said Cora pointing to the wall on the other side where I was standing.

"Your dad did it with Riptide" I said with a smile as I saw the carving on the wood.

"What does it says? I don't understand it" said Cora.

"Your dad's chicken scratch handwriting" I said with a sigh "It's says 'As long as we are together'. It's something… when we fell in Tartarus" I touched the carving. I felt my eyes watering but I rubbed them before any tear could fall.

"Do you miss dad?" said Cora carefully.

I nodded. "I always will. He was an annoying part of myself" I said as my fingers traced the contours of the promise Percy wrote years ago.

"I missed them too" said Cora. She was crying softly.

"Cora. I want you to know that nothing of this is your fault" I said and my hand held hers.

"Mom, I know, but I can't stop feeling like I was" said Cora looking way. Her sigh was heartbroken.

"Me neither" I confessed. It was true. I felt I was my fault. I gave birth to them. I raised them. I married Percy.

"Do you hate the Gods for what happened?" said Cora taking me out of my thoughts.

For a moment, I was quiet. "I don't know really. I want to hate them. My entire life has being difficult because I am demigod" I said.

"But?" said Cora interrupting me.

"I met your dad because of it too. He made everything better. Life was worth living because he was in it… now I don't know" I said as I shrugged at the end.

"He wanted us to live" said Cora carefully slow. She meant every word.

"I know" I said and I cried. Cora hugged me.

At sunset, Cora and I were in the canoe lake in the place where Percy and I kissed, our favorite spot in the whole camp. I took his urn and scattered just a part of his ashes in the water.

"Percy Jackson, seaweed brain, my best friend, the other part of myself…" I started brave but then I was sobbing "It's not fair. It should be me. I was ready. I don't know how we will live without you, but I will try to find a way. I love you so much from Tartarus to Olympus"

The water nymphs bowed around us. They were showing their respects to my husband. I gave the urn to Cora and threw the rest of the ashes to the lake "Dad, I love you. I will make you proud. I will have your voice in my head guiding me" said Cora in tears.

I leaned my head on her shoulder and said quietly as we were both crying "I love you Cora, but please, don't listen to your dad. He always had the worst ideas"

"Mom, you are not helping" said Cora laughing softly between sobs.

We walked back to Percy's cabin, our new home for the time being. It was empty like my heart right now. By the fountain, I took a big breath and opened the other vessel.

"Derek Frederick Jackson, my precious child. I love you. There are no words to describe how I feel in this moment. I am sorry, baby. I couldn't save you" I said as I threw my son's ashes over the water of the fountain. The water sparkled. I guess Poseidon was listening to us.

"Derek, brother. I love you. I will miss you and I promise you to never forget you" said Cora. I hugged and I kissed my daughter.

From my pocket, I took out Percy's pen. "Take it, Cora" I said placing the pen on her palm.

"It's dad's" said Cora weakly.

"You dad would love for you to have it" I said and Cora nodded in tears. We hugged again.

I took my tools and we walked back to the pavilion. It was almost time for dinner and I needed to talk to the camp leaders. I had a lot of sketch. Camp needed a fresh start. I hoped to build something more permanent that the last time.


	31. It's not you, it's me and thanks

I am sorry. I'm going on vacations, or hiatus like some love to put it. I am super busy right now with work.

Thanks and keep reading.

This story at this day: August 31st, 2014. Lovely Sunday!

Views: 2,254

Reviews: 39

Favorites: 9

Followers: 6

I want to thanks to all of you for accepting and embracing my words. I love almost every single story. I made so many offsprings that I had to summarize them:

Percy + Annabeth = Derek and Cora (Alaska); Pamela, Philip and Paris (Daughters of the Sea); Sage (Mistakes)

Annabeth + Apollo = Nora (Decision)

Annabeth + Jake = Aida (Mistakes)

Piper + Jason = Jason Jr (Daughters of the sea)

Piper + Nico = Maria Bianca (Daughters of the sea)

Hazel + Leo = Hope (Newborn blood)

Hazel + Adam = Nicholas and Marie (Alaska)

Leo + Calypso = Samantha and Emma (Newborn blood)

Frank + Hazel = Emily Marie, Sean and Frank (Mistakes)

Sally + Paul = Peter and Patrick (Daughters); Sarah (Alaska)

If you ask which is my favorite story, well, I don't have one. However, I will sell you each one to read it or re-read it.

**Alaska saga**: "The whole Jackson family is in trouble, a lot of blood and death"

**Daughters of the Sea**: "Percy and his siblings had a bond that transcends time and space"

**Mistakes, Choices and Happiness:** "There is much guilt and bad moves"

**Newborn Blood:** "Who loves Leo the most?"

**The Decision that Changed Everything:** "The worst mistake Percy ever did and the consequences"

**Story of Us:** "My... autobiography"

**Visiting the Chase:** "The scars of Tartarus runs deep"

One-shots

**By the Fire:** "Who is in love of who?"

**Missing Memories:** "How meant to be is Percabeth?"

**Red Rings:** "Annabeth is jealous"

**Train Trip:** "I don't like Jasiper, but I still love this story"


End file.
